The Rings
by TheeStoryTeller
Summary: The war is over, and Draco and Hermione's secret is out. Now they must deal with the post-war aftermath along with the pressure from family, friends, and maybe a few Death Eaters, all while trying to keep their relationship intact. How close can two rings bring two different people ? Post HP7
1. Chapter 1: Before the Blackout

Chapter 1: Before the Blackout

"Good morning Sunshine."

Hermione work with a start. She sat up quickly only to lay right back down as she felt an ache in her head that felt as if she had been hit by a hippogriff. She looked to her right side, to see where the voice had come from, to discover Harry sitting at her bedside. He was smiling, but all she could notice was the scars on his face and that his left arm was in a sling.

"Harry, thank Merlin, you're alive."

She sat up again, this time slower than her first attempt. The aching in her head continued but Hermione toughed through it. She had to talk to him. She had to find out what happened.

"No," said Harry, still smiling, "thank Merlin you're alive."

"I don't understand," Hermione said, furrowing her brow, "Bellatrix…the killing curse…Harry…I-I should be—"

"- dead, yeah you should." Harry's smile faded. "That's what I came to talk to you about Hermione- what's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione was afraid she would be asked this. She had been pondering her answer for days now. What did happen? She closed her eyes, hoping to put together her thoughts. She sat like that for a while, then began to speak.

"I remember fighting over near the forbidden forest—me, Kingsley, and a Hufflepuff 7th year. Bellatrix appeared, she noticed me as soon as she arrived, and I could tell she wanted to finish what she started." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her arm, the same arm that Bellatrix LeStrange had carved "mudblood" into that horrible night at Malfoy Manner. She closed her eyes again, and then continued.

"We began battling, and I was holding my ground. I could tell she was getting more frustrated by the minute. I had to keep focus Harry, but then one of Bellatrix's killing curse missed and hit Kingsley." She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she knew she must continue. "I hesitated at my next spell- all I remember is seeing Kingsley fall to the ground and then a bright green light, and then I was gone. But now I'm here, and I don't understand why Harry."

Harry shifted in his seat. He stared at Hermione, but it looked as if he was looking into her, trying to take in her story while trying to reason with other thoughts. After a few moments, he regained his focus and began to dig through his pocket. Hermione watched him as he pulled out a gold ring with a green emerald in the center.

Hermione recognized the ring immediately, she had been wearing it during the war. Both of them had been wearing it. _How did Harry get it?_

Harry held the ring in his palm, then he looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes. He then began to speak.

"I was fighting Voldemort—Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George were holding off Death Eaters so it could just be me and him. It happened so fast—first Tonks, then Lupin, then Fred. Each hit by a killing curse. Order members were falling left and right— and Ron was trying his best to keep the Death Eaters off, and it just looked as if George gave up." Harry stopped, wiping a tear from his eye. He looked at the window, as if to regain his composure. Then, he returned his gaze to Hermione, who was frozen at the spot, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then, Malfoy showed up, and I knew it would be over then. But just as soon as he showed up, he began killing Death Eaters. Can you believe it?" Harry tried to force out a laugh, "Malfoy killing his own kind? But he did, he killed dozens of them, giving me enough time to finish Voldemort. When I sent the final blow, I turned around to find Ron and that's when I saw him—Malfoy getting hit with a killing curse and falling on to his back, he wasn't moving."

At those words, Hermione felt a lump in her throat. _Draco couldn't be dead, could he? The Ring—The Ring was supposed to protect him. He couldn't be dead._

"Who—who cast the curse? On Draco? Harry who was it?"

She almost sounded angry, but Harry didn't seem to notice the rage she was trying to keep down. _The Ring was supposed to protect him!_ Before she could stop herself, tears were flowing hard down her cheeks, she wanted to fall back on her pillow and sleep her life away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had to make sure Draco was ok. He had to be alive.

"Dunno," Harry replied, "all the surrounding Death Eaters were either dead or disapperating from the battle. It was like—like it appeared out of thin air."

"Where is Draco?" Hermione held her breath, waiting for Harry to answer. Bracing herself for the worst. _Draco Malfoy was dead. The rings didn't work. She was alone once again._

Harry looked at her and laughed. A genuine laugh. "After being in the hospital for a week, I assumed you would've looked to see who was lying beside you."

Hermione stopped. Gathering the words that Harry just said. _Beside me?_ She slowly turned her head to the left side of her hospital bed, and there he was. Draco Malfoy.

He was lying completely still, as if he were dead, but Hermione could see that he was breathing, the covers of his hospital bed rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His white blond hair was splattered over his face, but Hermione could still see the scars and bruises on it. Why hadn't she thought to look? Maybe because she couldn't bear to see who was beside her, and then to accept the condition they were in. But for it to be Draco, and that he was alive, she seemed unable to breathe.

"How did he—"

"—When he fell, Ron and I ran over to him, he looked like he was dead, but he was still breathing, Ron checked for a pulse, and well it was there. We couldn't leave him there, he had just saved our lives. So we carried him to the Great Hall, where all the other casualties were being kept. We walked in and it was almost like…, "Harry trailed off. "It was almost like it happened at the same time. We walked in with Malfoy, and Ginny and a Hufflepuff 7th year came in carrying you—Ginny spluttering about you being hit by a killing curse from Bellatrix but you were still alive—the same as Malfoy. We laid you both beside each other, and that's when I saw it. The rings."

Harry lifted the ring up for Hermione to see, but she wasn't looking—she kept her gaze on the sleeping Draco beside her. Harry stared at the ring as if he was trying to carefully form the next words that would come out of his mouth. He continued to stare at it as he spoke again.

"I noticed your ring first. Glowing a bright gold and green, and then I noticed Malfoy's doing the same."

Hermione bit her lip. Still staring at Draco. Harry had figured it out. And she had to answer the one question she wasn't prepared to answer yet. Not by herself.

"Hermione, are—are you and Malfoy soul bonded through these rings?"


	2. Chapter 2: Engagements

Chapter 2: Engagements

Hermione turned her head back to look at Harry, her brown eyes meeting his green ones. _I can't lie to them anymore. The war is over, the Death Eaters are gone, Voldemort is gone._

"Hermione, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Harry, Draco and I, "She swallowed hard. "We are soul bonded through the rings. The gold band protects us from harm, which explains why we are still breathing, thank Merlin, after being hit with a killing curse."

"And the stone?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. Draco had not told her the true meaning of the stone, and she had not asked the last time they had seen each other—a month before the war began.

"I never asked him about the stone. And he never spoke about it."

Harry never dropped his gaze from Hermione's eyes, it was as if he was trying to find truth in them, or maybe a lie. But after a moment he dropped his gaze and set the ring down on the nightstand. He opened his mouth, then closed it, but finally forced himself to open it again.

"Hermione, how on Earth did you manage to get soul bonded to Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed. For Harry to understand, he would have to know the truth and the whole truth. She closed her eyes once again, opened them and stared at Harry. He was her best friend, and she couldn't bear to lose him, not over this.

"The rings not only soul bonded us Harry, but…,"She trailed off. Looking back at Draco, noticing that no one had removed his ring from his finger. She sighed again, gaining the confidence to continue. "It also symbolizes our engagement. Draco proposed to me two months before the war. He didn't tell me that the rings bonded our souls until a month before- that was the last time I saw him. I love him Harry."

She was still staring into Harry's eyes, as if she was trying to find understanding in them. And thank Merlin she did. Harry sighed and pushed out a little laugh.

"And when were you going to tell us that you were engaged to Draco Malfoy? Merlin, Hermione if I had known that I would've told Ron…," Harry stopped. He looked as if he had said too much for his own good. But he couldn't take it back now, and he knew Hermione wasn't going to let it go.

"Would've told Ron what Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, fumbling his hands like he was keeping the biggest secret of the century. He finally looked back at Hermione and said,

"I would've told Ron not to buy you an engagement ring."

Hermione's heart dropped. _Ron was going to propose? When? Wait, Ron's in love with me? Sweet Merlin._

"Ron was going to propose? To me?"

"Yeah, he was. Right after the war."

Hermione put her head in her hands. Pondering her thoughts. Not only did Harry find out about the rings, but Ron was going to propose to her. She and Ron had always been close friends, but she never felt for him that way, and he had always shown that he cared deeply for her, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought Ron was in love with her. She sighed. She knew she would have to tell Ron the truth, but she was afraid he wouldn't take the news as understanding as Harry did.

"I—I have to tell him. I have to tell Ron that I'm engaged to Draco."

Harry half-smiled, half-frowned. He ran his free hand through his hair as he always did, when he knew something that the others didn't.

"He already knows. Doesn't he Harry? Ron knows I'm engaged to Draco."

"Well, yes, but no. Ron saw the rings too, and he flipped out. I guess he assumed that you were engaged, maybe even married to Malfoy. You know how much he hates him. He went crazy, yelling and screaming and throwing things—then he went for Malfoy. I stupefied him before he got there, knocking him unconscious. He's at the burrow resting. Molly wanted to take care of him herself, plus we thought it wouldn't be a great idea if he woke up here and tried to strangle Malfoy again, or even worse—you."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. _Great. Ron knows and Draco almost died twice._

"So how are you and Ginny?" Hermione wanted to change the subject. And like always, Harry took the bait.

"Great actually," Harry smiled again. "I proposed to her a few days ago, me and Ron were supposed to do it at the same time, but given the circumstances, I had to do mines alone."

"She said yes right? Of course she said yes! Oh Congratulations Harry! When is the wedding?"

"Dunno yet. Ginny is set on returning to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year and the Ministry offered me a position in the Auror department after my arm heals."

"What happened to your arm anyway? I meant to ask?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Another Lockhart episode, you know he's still in here? Well the old loony must've saw me in my bed and ran over to "fix" my arm again. Lost all my bones. The nurse said it'll take longer for them to regrow this time because I'm older."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. They hadn't laughed like that in a long time. The war had turned everything into serious matters. Now that it was over, their laughter had exploded from them and they didn't seem able to stop.

When they finally did stop, tears were still falling from their eyes and they were clutching their stomachs. Harry gazed at the clock and remembered he was supposed to have met up with Ginny 15 minutes ago. He kissed Hermine on the forehead and turned to walk out of the room. At that moment, Hermione remembered the main question she had been pondering this whole time.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get my ring?"

Harry turned around. A frown appearing over his face, the atmosphere changed—it didn't seem as if they had been laughing 30 minutes before. This feeling was different, almost tense. Like this was a question Harry wanted to avoid, though Hermione had been dying to ask it.

"When Ron—when Ron saw them—the Rings, he went to you first before going for Malfoy. He took yours off and threw it across the room, probably hoping it would get lost in the rubble somewhere. After I stupefied him, I went looking for it and found it near some rocks. I never told anyone I found it. I…."Harry trailed off. They're eyes locked for a moment, then Harry turned back around and walked out of the room.

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry was just standing, then at the nightstand. She picked up her ring, and returned it back to her finger. _Ron took it off. He had been that angry? Thank Merlin Draco didn't see he might_ 've—

"—ripped his head off? Yeah, I would've. But luckily for Weasel, I was knocked out."


	3. Chapter 3: The Stone

Chapter 3: The Stone

Hermione jumped. She knew that voice. She turned her head and noticed that Draco was sitting up, staring at her. His grey eyes met her brown ones. Her heart melted. Even when he looked like a werewolf, he was still incredibly handsome.

"Draco!"

"Hey Sweetheart, missed me?" He smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back. He had that effect on her. An effect she often hated.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione knew that Draco didn't just miraculously wake up at the exact moment Harry left. She knew him too well.

"I woke up when you and Potter were dying of laughter. After you all stopped, I was going to fall back asleep, until I heard you ask Potter how he got your ring. Bloody hell, if I wasn't in this hospital bed I would split Weasley in half. I would—"

But he was cut short as Hermione had gotten out of her bed and ran over to kiss him. Her lips were soft, and his train of thought was lost as her hands caressed his face. It had been a month, maybe even more since the last time she had saw him. He was alive. She was alive. The war was over. Draco ran his hands through her hair, hair that he hadn't touched since the day he proposed to her. She still loved him, even after everything he did against the Order during the war.

The war.

Draco pulled back from the kiss, allowing his thoughts to return back to his mind. They had to talk. He had to tell her the truth about the ring. He had to tell her about the stone.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Hermione retold her story and added in the story Harry had told her. She told him about Harry finding out about the rings, Ron assuming that they were engaged, though he was correct, and her telling Harry about their engagement.

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione spoke again.

"Draco, tell me about the stone. What does it do?"

Draco took a deep breath. He didn't want Hermione to find out (or even ask) about the stone's purpose. He knew that if he told her, she would be furious. She hated when he took big risks like this—and even worse, this one had almost cost him his life.

"The stone is enchanted to transfer pain between us. Any physical or emotional pain you felt, I would feel it too. It also gives me the ability to read your mind if I please, and vice versa. That's how I was able to complete your sentence earlier."

Hermione furrowed her brow. _Damn. I know that look. She's figured me out._

"But what about your pain? Wouldn't I be able to feel yours too? The curse should have bounced back to me, but yet I recovered quicker than you did."

"No. The enchantment only transfers your pain to me, not the other way around."

"Draco, why on Earth—"

"I did it because I love you."

"Draco you could have DIED! Do you not understand that?!"

Draco took Hermione's hands into his. "But I didn't. I knew you would be upset if you found out, which is why I didn't tell you the true meaning of the ring when I first gave it to you. But given these circumstances, I have no choice but to tell you now."

Hermione crossed her arms around her chest. It was ultimately sweet what he did, but he could've died. She absolutely hated when he took big risks like this. She then bit her lip, for another question popped into her head. She knew Draco used some type of dark magic to create these rings, and she was hoping that this magic didn't do what she thought.

"Draco, are you telling me these rings make us immortal?"

"Oh God no." Draco laughed, as if this was something to laugh about. His gaze met Hermione's, whose arms were still folded across her chest and her dark brown eyes were narrowed, looking at him as if she wanted to snap his neck right then and there.

Draco coughed and straightened himself up. "The rings only protect us from being seriously harmed by someone else, they don't protect us from natural causes, or even self-harm. So in a sense, we are immortal, but we're not."

"What if I take it off?"

Draco frowned. "Why would you take it off?"

"Draco."

"If you take the ring off, all the enchantments will break until you put it back on."

He stared back at her again. She was gazing down at the ring, examining it like she was trying to understand every inch of it. She looked so beautiful. Her curly brown hair had been pushed into a ponytail and though her face was covered with small scratches, she was stunning. He frowned again.

"You aren't thinking about taking it off, are you?"

This time Hermione laughed. She came over and kissed him again.

"And give up the chance to be immortal with Draco Malfoy?" She met his eyes and smiled.

He smirked. "I don't know, Granger, you're full of surprises."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She picked up her wand and muttered a clothing spell. She was now wearing a brown sweater, denim skinny jeans and brown leather knee high-boots.

"And where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

"The Burrow."

"Oh ok—wait. The Burrow?! Why the bloody hell—"

And before Draco could finish his statement, she had disapperated.

Draco's brow furrowed as he stared at the spot where his fiancée' was just standing.

"I hate it when she does that."


	4. Chapter 4:The Burrow

Chapter 4: The Burrow

Hermione reappeared on the damp lawn of the burrow. She was here for one reason and one reason only: to tell Ron the truth. After that, she would go back to Draco and figure out what do with their lives. Now that the war was over, they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

She took her time walking from where she first appeared to the door—trying to find a way to explain to Ron her and Draco's engagement, without him falling apart like he had in the Great Hall. _Ron, me and Draco are engaged. Just say it. Just like that. Tell him you never had any feelings for him because of the friendship you all had. And that you don't want to—_

"Hermione!"

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Mrs. Weasley! You scared me."

"Oh my apologies dear. Please do come inside."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley stepped inside the burrow. It was just as Hermione remembered it—it still felt like home. But how long would that feeling last? She took in all of the elements of the Weasley home, dreading the thought that this might just be her last time stepping inside of it. She stared at the kitchen, where the dishes were washing themselves, then out the window, where she saw the shed where Mr. Weasley kept all his muggle contraptions, then finally to the clock, where all the Weasley faces were pointed at "home."

All of them except Fred.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't imagine what Mrs. Weasley must be feeling right now. She had lost one of her own children and yet Hermione was only here to break the heart of her youngest son. She turned around to speak, only to discover that Mrs. Weasley had been staring at her the whole time.

"Mrs. Weasley—I—Fred…. I can't imagine—"

"Then don't dearie." Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione in for a hug. Hermione couldn't help the tears that began streaming down her face. Fred had been so young, so full of life, and now he was gone.

They remained in that position for a moment before Mrs. Weasley finally broke free. She straightened her hair and brushed down her apron before finally speaking again.

"I assume you came here to speak to Ginny, but she just left a moment ago with Harry."

"Actually, I came to see Ron. Is he awake?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a half-smile. "Yes, he's in his room. I'll take you up."

Hermione followed her up the steps to the fifth floor. When they reached the door, it was closed. Mrs. Weasley went first, she knocked on the door, opening it after a feebly voice said "come in." She stepped inside, motioning for Hermione to stay where she was. She waited there for a good minute or two before Mrs. Weasley came back out. She was still wearing that half-smile.

"You can go in now sweetheart, I just wanted to straighten some things up for you. You know how Ron is."

Hermione nodded and watched Mrs. Weasley go down the steps, then she turned to the door. She took a deep breath and walked inside. This had to be done, and this had to be done now.

/

Ron was lying in his bed, his red hair ruffled on his pillow, his face looking tired, as if he hadn't slept since the war ended. There were bags under his eyes and his face was pale as ever. It even looked like his hair color was fading.

 _I can't do this._ Hermione thought. _He looks worse with just the assumption that me and Draco are engaged. I can't do this. I'll just leave, come back another day. I'll tell Mrs. Weasley I'll come back, I'll—_

"Hermione."

Her thoughts were interrupted again. This time by Ron, who had noticed her presence in the room.

"Ron."

He gestured his hand towards a chair beside his bed. Hermione walked slowly inside the room and sat in the chair. Turning her gaze from Ron to his posters, back to Ron again, then to the window, only to return back to Ron who was now sitting up in his bed. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she was beaten by Ron who made the first move.

"Is it true? You and Malfoy?"

"Yes." Her gaze left Ron's eyes once again, preparing herself for him to explode. But it didn't happen.

Ron sighed and reached into his pocket for something. He then pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. The ring inside was absolutely beautiful. It was a thin silver band with a princess cut diamond in the center. Hermione sat frozen, unable to look back at Ron, who began to speak again.

"I don't know if Harry told you or not, but I was going to propose to you after the war."

"He told me. Ron I—"

"I also assume he told you what happened in the great hall. That I flipped out, and that I took your ring—by the way I know Harry found it—and that I—that I tried to hurt Malfoy."

"Ron I'm so sorry you had to find out that way." Tears were flowing again out of Hermione's eyes. Ron was also her best friend, and she couldn't, just couldn't bear the thought of losing his friendship.

"Sorry for what?" Ron let out a weak laugh. "I was the one who didn't have the guts to tell you how I felt."

"Ron."

"Don't Hermione." He let out a small smile. He then grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Her eyes met his, and she saw something that she never seen in Ron's eyes before. Regret.

"I have always loved you, ever since you were that bushy- haired know-it-all first year." Ron let out a small laugh and so did Hermione, remembering how she looked back then. "But I was so afraid of showing it, afraid to tell you how I really felt. So I did what I felt was comfortable for me, protecting you and caring for you, but I couldn't tell you how much I loved you. So when I saw the ring on your finger, and then the matching one on Malfoy's, yes I flipped. But not because you got engaged to him, but because he beat me to it. He did the one thing that I was never able to do. To confess, to open up. And now it's too late."

Tears were flowing down Ron's cheek, but he still kept that small smile on his face. He closed the velvet box and put it on his nightstand. Hermione still had tears in her eyes as well.

"Malfoy isn't the git I thought he was." Ron began again. "He saved us you know. During the war. The Order was decreasing in number, and I was out of my league trying to hold back 20 Death Eaters while Harry was out fighting Voldemort and then Tonks, and Remus, and…and Fred—then he showed up."

Ron took a deep breath.

"And then I thought 'Oh Bloody Hell, I'm going to die.' But then Malfoy started killing off Death Eaters. Wicked right? I don't know what made him do it, but he did. And it made me fight even harder, even George gained enough courage to keep fighting. Harry finished off Voldemort and we finished off the last of the Death Eaters we were fighting, and it was over. The war was over. And then he fell. But right as he was falling, my gaze met his."

Hermione felt like she was glued to her chair. She took in every word, but she couldn't understand why Ron was telling her this. She knew the story, plus Ron hated Draco.

"Ron why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because he saved me Hermione. I thought… I thought he hated us. Me and Harry. But he saved us. And, I'm assuming again, I think he did it because of you." He let out another weak laugh. "Why else would that git switch sides while the Death Eaters had the upper hand?"

He squeezed Hermione's hand tighter—as if this was the last time he would ever be able to hold it.

"He cares about you Hermione. That's why he got those rings made. And I was too much of a git to see it before, but now I do."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she let them fall slowly down her face.

"When did you grow up?" She let out a small smile.

Ron laughed again. "Somewhere between Harry stupefying me into oblivion and you walking through my bedroom door."

Hermione then found the strength to get up. She kissed Ron on the forehead. They said their goodbyes before she turned to walk out of the room. But before she could even make the first step, Ron grabbed her arm. She turned around, meeting his eyes again.

"I just wanted to say," He said feebly, using all his strength to stay sitting up and to keep his grip on her. "That I hope Malfoy realizes the treasure he has, before it's too late."

He let go of his grip on her. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. Hermione stared at him for a minute, then back at the velvet black box on the nightstand. She finally turned around and walked out of Ron's room.

 _I hope he does too._


	5. Chapter 5: New Arrangements

Chapter 5: New Arrangements

Hermione returned downstairs, where she found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table. If Hermione knew any better, it looked as if Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for her to return.

"I told him he waited too long to tell you."

This statement took Hermione by surprise. Mrs. Weasley knew about Ron's crush as well? _Of course she did, this was his mother._

"He would always talk about you, you know. Every summer, but he would never write you any letters." Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione- that half-smile still on her face. It was like she was trying so hard to keep her composure, but at the same time she wanted to break down and give up.

"And I told him, right before the war, to tell you how he felt. And he kept telling me 'No mum, she'll find out soon enough'. And now look at you, engaged." She let out a laugh. "Mother always knows best, always."

She got up from her seat and walked towards Hermione. "And mother knows that you and Draco need somewhere to stay. You both are welcomed to stay here if you like."

Hermione was taken aback. Mrs. Weasley wasn't just offering Hermione somewhere to stay—she was offering _her and_ _Draco_ somewhere to stay. After all Draco had done, and she was offering her home to him. Hermione stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Mrs. Weasley, I—"

"They say Malfoy Manor was destroyed when Voldemort fell. The Death Eaters had been using it as a safe house—and when the news broke out, they destroyed it, preventing the Ministry of finding any further evidence to convict them with."

As Hermione took this in, she still couldn't figure out what to say. All she managed to get out was "Thank you." She gave Mrs. Weasley one last hug before returning to the lawn of the burrow. She took one last look at the house, relieved that this wouldn't be her last time visiting. But now she had another problem floating in her head.

 _How the hell am I going to convince Draco to come to the Burrow?_

/

Draco was dressed and packed when Hermione returned. He noticed that her face didn't really have an expression on it, and he knew that it meant she was in deep thought. She walked over and sat on the bed across from him, her brown eyes staring into his grey ones. Draco finally spoke, breaking the tension.

"I would read your mind, but I'm hoping you will tell me what's bothering you."

"Why?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "Why what?"

"Why did you switch sides? Voldemort was winning, the Death Eaters had the upper hand on the Order, yet you turned against them."

Draco stared at her—trying to find the right words. He took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I was headed towards the fight between Potter and Voldemort, hoping that we could distract him. And then I saw Tonks fall, then Lupin, and then one of those Weasley twins. I hesitated—all I could think about was you—that you could be dead as well."

"But I had on my ring."

"To hell with the rings," Draco voice grew stern. His eyes boring into Hermione as if he could burn a hole in her heart by staring at her. "That could've been you, lying on the ground. And that would be it, no reviving you, no spell to heal you. So I looked at my ring, and it was already glowing, I knew it would only be a matter of time before your pain reached me. So I did what I had to do."

Hermione couldn't remove her gaze from Draco. He had switched sides, for her. He had abandoned his cause, just to make sure that she and everyone else she cared about was ok.

"Draco." She said his name at a whisper, but he didn't seem to hear it.

"I became angry. No, livid. They had hurt you, so now I would hurt them, Death Eater or not. And I killed them, slaughtered them, every single last one of those heartless pigs. Then I—"

Draco eyes grew big as if he was returning back to reality. _Then,_ _I killed him. Oh God I killed him._ A tear fell down Draco's cheek. Hermione noticed it and wiped the tear away.

"And then what sweetheart? What happened Draco?"

Draco's eyes returned back to normal. He held back his remaining tears and spoke again.

"And then I was hit by the curse, and I fell."

They sat there for a while. Hermione finally got up from her bed and sat beside Draco, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You really love me, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"More than my own life. There's isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione bit her lip. Draco wouldn't like her next question, but they needed somewhere to stay and Mrs. Weasley had offered it.

"Anything?"

Draco let out a little laugh. "What did you do this time, Granger?"

"Nothing!" She sat up, "It's just—Mrs. Weasley—she offered us a place to stay. Draco we have to go, I heard about what happened to Malfoy Manor and we can't stay here!"

She stood up. Putting her arms across her chest, as if she was trying to make a point.

"I agree. We should go."

"And I don't care how you feel and—you agree?" Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean you agree?"

Draco laughed again, this time he stood up as well and grabbed Hermione by the waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I mean that we should go, I don't have any better ideas. Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

At that moment, Hermione pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet, long, and tender. A kiss that they hadn't share for a long time. And it didn't feel any different. He was still in love with her, and she was still in love with him.

Hermione pulled back, caressing Draco's face before saying, "I should pack my things."

She turned away from him and pulled out a duffle bag from under her bed. With a flick of her wand, Hermione's clothes left the nightstand drawers and reappeared in her bag. She zipped it up and turned around. Draco was standing there with his suitcase in one hand and the other reaching out for Hermione. She took his hand and they apperated on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Draco Malfoy

Happy Valentine's Day Everybody! Your gift from me is two new chapters for "The Rings." Enjoy the show!

Chapter 6: The New Draco Malfoy

They reappeared on the lawn of the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both waiting for them at the door. Mr. Weasley took both Draco and Hermione's bags while Mrs. Weasley began to explain their new living arrangements.

"I've arranged Fred and George's old room for you two. George refuses to sleep in there, bless his heart. But don't worry I've put a queen size bed in there, so you two won't be separated. Ginny and Harry will be using Ginny's room and Ron will continue to stay in his until he has fully recovered. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Mrs. Weasley stared at the young couple and smiled. If the smile was genuine or not, Hermione couldn't tell. But what happened next was sure to keep that smile on her face.

Draco hugged Mrs. Weasley and whispered something in her ear.

Hermione tried to listen but the only words she caught were "….anything you need, just ask."

Hermione turned her gaze to Draco, then to Mrs. Weasley, who now had tears in her eyes. She then caught herself and rubbed them away.

"Well, I must be getting back to the kitchen, you two should go check out your room, to make sure everything is in order."

Before the couple could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley had hurried back to the kitchen. Hermione then looked at Draco, who gestured for her to go up the stairs first.

/

When they reached the room, they noticed that their bags had already been unpacked and tucked into a nearby corner. The bed was made with a black linen comforter set and white pillows. There were two nightstands, one on either side of the bed, along with two windows adjusted the same way. It almost looked as if Fred and George never slept in this room, but the Weasley Wizard Wheezes posters gave it away.

Draco closed the door, his next intention was to wrap his arms around Hermione one more time before they had to go back downstairs for dinner. He had his hands out ready to embrace her when he was stopped by her voice.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. Her arms were crossed and her brow was furrowed.

Draco smirked. "You're just full of questions today, aren't you Granger?"

"And you're full of surprises. What did you tell Mrs. Weasley?

"I told her that I was sorry for her loss, and that if she needed anything, to just ask."

"And you couldn't say that out loud?"

Draco laughed and sat down on the bed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I could be asking you the same question. What happened to my git of a fiancée?"

"That old bludger? Gone. I'm turning a new leaf. Say hello, "Draco stood back up, puffing his chest out and putting his fist on his waist, looking as if he was Superman. "To the New Draco Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "The new Draco Malfoy?"

"You like?" Draco raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his superhero demeanor.

"I don't know." Hermione took a step closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his torso. "Is he as charming as the old Draco Malfoy? He was such an excellent kisser—it would be a shame to see him go."

Draco put on a smirk. "Well Granger, "He took her and laid her body on the bed as she let out an excited squeal. "There's only one way to find out."

Draco leaned in for a kiss. But just before he reached her lips, somebody opened the door, causing Hermione to abruptly sit up and causing them both to bump heads.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Draco was now standing, rubbing his forehead.

She ignored him. "Yes, Ginny?"

Draco looked towards the door to see that it was in fact Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. Her cheeks were red as if she had saw them naked, but she quickly regained her composure and spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready."

"Thank you Ginny, we'll be down in minute."

Ginny nodded and closed the door. Hermione looked back at Draco, who was now glaring at her.

"What?"

"You almost cracked opened my bloody skull, that's what."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be a baby Malfoy. Come on, we have to go downstairs."

"But I didn't get my kiss."

"And you won't get it, if you keep pouting like that."

Draco sighed. He muttered something under his breath and followed Hermione down the steps. They were a few steps down before Draco was grabbed by an unknown person and pulled into a dark room. The light came on and Draco realized that is was Mr. Weasley who had grabbed him.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco said sarcastically while trying to fix his shirt. "To what may I owe the pleasure?"

"Malfoy. I have a lot to say, so I'll get straight to the point. There's a rumor going around, saying that some of the remaining Death Eaters are planning to overthrow the Ministry, to finish what Voldemort started. It's rumored that they are being led by Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Mr. Weasley, I—"

"Now I'm not saying you have anything to do with this Malfoy. I heard what you did, you saved my son. I am forever in your debt, but I need to know—is this true? If so, we can stop them before they even begin. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes sir, I understand. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea, nor do I care, about the whereabouts of those heartless pigs or their plans. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get downstairs."

Draco stepped out of the room. Rage running through his veins. _How dare that blood traitor accuse me of still being a Death Eater? I killed dozens of them, slaughtered them! Friends of mine, even—even…_

"Draco."

Draco stopped again. He turned around, noticing Mr. Weasley in front of him, but not meeting his gaze.

"Draco, I know what happened. What you did. And I'm so sorry."

Draco stiffened up. He felt a lump in his throat and tears began to form in his eyes. He shook his head and gained back his composure. He then looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Don't. It had to be done. And if you don't mind, Mr. Weasley, I would like to keep this between me and you."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Of course, of course."

They walked in silence as they made their way to the kitchen. The table was full, except for the two empty seats that were placed for Draco and Mr. Weasley. Draco took his seat beside Hermione who was talking to Ginny. He tried to eat, but he couldn't push himself to pick up any food, yet put it in his mouth. Hermione must've noticed this because she leaned over, making sure that he was the only one who could hear her.

"What did Mr. Weasley say?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to make sure we were comfortable."

Hermione stared at him for a while. They both knew that he was lying, but she wouldn't force it out of him.

 _So the new Draco Malfoy is a liar. Great._


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

Chapter 7: Nightmares

 _"Do you recognize our guest Severus?"_

 _"Ah yes, my Lord."_

 _The manor was quiet, all except for the room where Voldemort held his weekly meetings. Snape had just leaked the information that Potter would be moved the upcoming Saturday, and that it would be a perfect opportunity to catch him before he reaches his destination._

 _Draco sat between his father and his Aunt Bellatrix. He was trying to keep his composure, but so much emotion— both anger and fear- was running through his body, he felt as if he was going to explode. How did they catch her? She was smarter than that._

 _"And you, Draco?"_

 _Draco shivered as the high-pitch voice of the Dark Lord said his name. He looked at the guest and then quickly looked away, nodding slowly to answer Voldemort's question._

 _Voldemort then flicked his wand and the young girl woke. Her brown eyes grew bigger as she took in her surroundings, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.. With another flick of the Dark Lord's wand she began to hover towards the middle of the table._

 _"For those who are not aware of who this abomination is, this is Hermione Granger, otherwise known as the smartest witch of today's age, but that's impossible, seeing that she is muggle-born."_

 _The surrounding Death Eaters began to laugh, Bellatrix the hardest. Draco tried to force out a laugh but he couldn't do it. He The rage running inside him made him want to vomit, but he had to keep his composure. He had to be strong for his family- for his father. The laughter ceased as the Dark Lord spoke again._

 _"Ms. Granger, if given her way, believes that mudbloods should be treated with the same respect as us pureblood wizards. Tut-Tut—how ever was she wrong."_

 _Hermione's body continued to hover over the table. She was moving so slow, as if it was Voldemort's intention for her to see every Death Eater's face at the table, their eyes all watching her with hate and disgust. They continued to laugh at her helplessness, chanting "mudblood, mudblood, mudblood" as she hovered across the room. She couldn't stop her tears, but that is until she saw Draco._

 _"Draco!" she choked out._

 _"It seems like the mudblood abomination recognizes you, Draco." Voldemort spoke again. "Tell me, what was your relation to her?"_

 _Draco eyes locked with Hermione's. He wanted to save her, kill every person at the table, even the Dark Lord himself, but he couldn't without disgracing his family—or even worse—getting himself killed in the process._

 _"Draco…Draco…please."_

 _Draco removed his gaze from her, not saying anything._

 _Hermione's eyes grew big, tears began to fall back down her face. This was it, if Draco couldn't save her no one could._

 _"Very well, then….Avada Kedavra!"_

 _There was a flash of green light and Hermione's body fell limp onto the table, her eyes were still opened—staring at Draco. He felt a lump in his throat, and the tears he had been trying to hold back began stinging his eyes. He wanted to leave the table, but his body wouldn't allow him to move. He was forced to watch the scene._

 _"Nagani, dinner." Said Voldemort calmly._

 _The great snake then slithered slowly from around Voldemort's shoulders and made her way onto the black marble table. She slithered closer and closer to Hermione's body, sticking out her tongue, anticipating the meal in front of her. She opened her mouth, revealing her huge, sharp white fangs and then—_

/

Draco opened his eyes. His gaze wandered around the room, trying to make out where he was. He realized he was still in Fred and George's room. Sighing with relief, he wiped his eyes. It had to be at least 2 o clock in the morning. He looked down, noticing Hermione laying on his bare chest, still asleep. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake, or that he was even having a nightmare.

 _I need some air._

Draco carefully removed Hermione's body from on top of him and laid her down on his pillow. She stirred for a moment, but finally went back to sleep.

He grabbed a black t-shirt from his suitcase and slipped on his black boots. He stopped at his reflection in the mirror—his face was paler than usual and his hair was sticking to his face from the sweat. He turned around to look back at Hermione, who was now facing the other direction. He put on the shirt, creeping slowly out of the room, down the stairs and outside to the fence on the end of the burrow.

He put both of his hands on the fence and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the misty burrow grass. It smelt free and serene—something he hadn't felt in a long time. He reopened his eyes and began to look into the night sky. He remembered the last time he had looked at the sky like this—it was two months before the war, when he had proposed to her. They spent the whole night laying in the grass, gazing at the stars. He remembered the feeling of her body as he held it close to him- nobody could hurt her as along as she was with him.

 _He's gone. He can't hurt her. He can't hurt anyone anymore._

"You get them too?"

Draco turned around, his wand at ready. He couldn't see who was standing in front of him, but he made contact with a pair of green eyes. He soon realized that the voice had belonged to Harry. He turned back towards the fence, lowering his wand as Harry walked over to stand by him.

"I'm not sure what you mean Potter."

"The nightmares. You get them too, don't you?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't make any words come out of it. He finally gave up his attempt to say something and simply nodded—still not looking at Harry, his gaze remaining on the night sky.

"I've always had nightmares, as a child, but these- these are far worse than before."

Draco snorted. "What nightmares could the Chosen One possibly have?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "They used to change, something different every night, but now….now it's just one that keeps happening." Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm fighting Voldemort and before I cast my last spell, it happens. Voldemort's face morphs into mine. My face is as pale as his, my eyes change from green to red. And he stands there, laughing at me because I'm afraid to kill him now that he's me. He doesn't say anything, but I can hear him in my head, telling me 'If you kill me Harry, you'll never be free. I will always live inside of you.'"

Draco turned to look at Harry, who was now touching the lighting scar on his forehead, but keeping his gaze on the sky, as if he was lost in thought.

"And I tell him no, that it's not true. But….but, we are so much alike Malfoy, it's terrifying. Dumbledore said it himself, and the only thing that kept me from falling under was the fact that everyone needed me to be who I am, because I was the only one who could defeat him. But now that he's gone, I'm more scared than relieved. I'm ultimately afraid that I will turn out just like him."

"Do you kill him? In the dream?" Draco seemed to blurt it out. For Harry Potter, the one that everybody believed in, who was born destined to defeat the Dark Lord, to believe that he will end up just like him-It was dark, twisted, it made Draco shiver.

"No. I hesitate every time and he kills me, that's when I wake up."

"Does Ginny know about your nightmares?"

Harry laughed softly. "Does Hermione know about yours?"

Draco let out a small laugh. He returned his gaze back to the night sky before speaking again.

"Do you truly believe that? That a part of him will forever live inside of you? That you will eventually become him?"

Harry swallowed hard before answering. "I honestly don't know. Just like you Malfoy I would do anything for the people I love, even if it means switching sides."

"But Voldemort didn't love, and it cost him his life in the end. Potter do you not realize what you're saying? Killing muggles, innocent men, women, children—"

"—during my first year, when Ron, Hermione, and I went to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone, I came face to face with Voldemort for the first time in 10 years. I never told anyone this, but he offered me power, the dark power that he once had, power that could bring back my parents. I denied it, of course, but imagine what I could've done with that power right now. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Sirius…" Harry started to sob, making his next few words barely audible. His hands gripped the fence post tighter, holding his head down so Draco couldn't see him cry, but the moonlight reflected off his tears.

"Cedric, Severus, Dumbledore, my parents. Malfoy they all died for me, and-"

"—and you would be disgracing their sacrifice by becoming the one thing they died fighting against." Draco scoffed. "Potter if I had at least one person like the family and friends you have, I would've switched sides ages ago. You may have seen similarities in Voldemort, but I fought with him, did his bidding, watched close friends and family die at his hands. I watched him murder innocent men, women, and children just for the hell of it. I don't see that in you Harry."

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and gripped it tight. He stared into Harry's eyes, green meeting grey—like two half-brothers reuniting for the first time.

"And I refuse to ever let you become that."

Harry gave Draco a half smile and gripped his shoulder as well. They stood like that for a while until Harry spoke again.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" Draco asked.

"Your nightmares." Harry leaned back on the fence. He looked up back at the sky and then back at Draco, waiting for him to answer.

Draco stood there for a while, trying to decide whether he should open up to Harry. But he finally gave in, partially because Harry had opened up to him, and partially because he felt like nobody else would understand.

"There was a meeting, one in particular, that when I think about it….It was the night when Snape came to tell Voldemort about the Order's plans to move you. And there was a guest—the muggle studies teacher that went missing a few weeks prior." Draco paused, closing his eyes. "She was floating above the table, we all knew her fate. But to watch her—they all laughed while Voldemort ridiculed her, and when she hovers to towards the middle of the table, she notices Snape."

Draco paused again, squeezing his eyes tighter to hold back his tears. "Over all the laughter, I can still hear her voice saying 'Severus. Severus, please' and he just sits there and does nothing. Voldemort then casts the killing curse, and feeds her to Nagani. But in my dream…" Draco took a deep breath. "In my dream, the muggle studies teacher is Hermione. The room, the atmosphere, it's all the same. They still laugh, but this time they chant—'mudblood, mudblood, mudblood.' She hovers to the middle of the table and she notices me."

The tears began to fall and Draco didn't wipe them away. He felt his body begin to shake with anger as he continued his story.

"She calls out, 'Draco. Draco, please', the same way the teacher calls Snape. And I just sit there." He said through gritted teeth. "I want to save her, but I'm so damn afraid of disgracing my family that I let the love of my life die in front of me. And it's the same dream, every night—and every night she dies. And I let him kill her, like a bloody coward."

Draco opened his eyes. Harry was still standing against the fence, but Draco refused to make eye contact with him. He wiped his tears away and turned to walk back inside the house.

"Draco."

Draco stopped and turned back around. There was pause, and Harry spoke.

"Cowards don't do the things you did during the war, and they definitely don't get engaged to muggle-borns." Harry gave him a smile. "You're more than what you think you are Draco."

Draco let out a small laugh and nodded to Harry. He walked back inside the burrow and back up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, he saw that Hermione was still asleep, her skin glowing in the moonlight and her bushy brown hair splattered everywhere. Draco smiled at the sight of his beautiful fiancée. He got back in the bed and pulled her closer to him, kissed her on the forehead and drifted back off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: One of Us

Chapter 8: One of Us

A month passed and everything was running smoothly at the Burrow. Harry and Draco became closer since their conversation that night by the fence. Ron was still ill but his health was improving every day. Harry had started his training in the Auror department, Draco put in his application for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Hermione and Ginny had their minds set on returning to Hogwarts. Draco tried to persuade her to stay, but that was a lost cause.

George finally decided to move out of the burrow and buy a flat in Diagon Alley, right next door to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He had received so many letters about how the kids missed the shop, but he couldn't bring himself to reopen it after Fred died. But he decided Fred would've wanted him to reopen the shop and when Ron completely healed, he would help Fred run it.

/

Breakfast was being served and everyone was either just arriving, fixing their plate, or chattering away. Draco and Hermione had just walked in—Draco was attempting to convince her to stay again.

"Come on, babe. You don't need school, you're the smartest witch I've ever met. You're a walking bookcase for Christ's sake."

"Draco, we've talked about this. I'm going back to complete my N.E.W.T.S. and that's final."

Draco poked out his lip. "But I'll miss you."

Hermione pecked him on the cheek. "And I'll miss you too sweetheart, but I'm going. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Draco put his lip back in and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Malfoy?"

"Nothing princess!"

Everyone was now sitting at the table. Ron, Draco, and Harry were talking about Quidditch and Hermione and Ginny were discussing Hogwarts and what their last year might be like. Mrs. Weasley and George we're talking about his move to Diagon Alley—but it was really Mrs. Weasley doing all the talking, demanding that George come home every weekend and holiday. Their conversations were cut short when Mr. Weasley walked in with the mail.

"Mail's here!" He held up a stack of envelopes, there had to be at least 20, all held together by a rubber band. "Let's see what we have here. Ginny and Hermione your letters from Hogwarts. Harry your letter from the Auror Department, more letters from the kids to George, and Draco, a letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Mr. Weasley passed Draco his letter, giving him an encouraging smile. Draco gave one back, but his smile disappeared as he looked at the envelope. He rubbed his thumb over the purple writing that had his name and address on it. He looked up, noticing that everyone had already opened their mail, engaged into their letters. He tried to sneak his envelope into his coat pocket, but Ron saw him, pointing it out while stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"iff won bide Malfor, juh openf iff."

"Thank you for noticing my letter isn't a dog, Weasel." Draco retorted as everyone looked up from their letters to look at him. "But I'm saving it for later."

/

After breakfast, everybody went about their day. Harry and Mr. Weasley went to the Ministry of Magic, George and Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon alley to shop for furniture for George's flat, Ron went back to sleep, and Hermione and Ginny stayed downstairs to talk.

Draco entered his room. He sat down on the bed and pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket. He carefully peeled the seal from the back of it, and removed the piece of parchment from it. He took a deep breath before unfolding the parchment and began to read. But after a few words, he felt like he had been hit with a killing curse all over again.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Thank you for applying to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We have heard of your gallant actions during the war from your reference, Mr. Arthur Weasley. However, due to your actions before the war, your application has been put on hold. In order for your application to be fully processed, you must attend a trial at the Ministry of Magic and your verdict must be ruled NOT GUILTY. If you are proven GUILTY of the charges listed below, your application will be terminated._

 _Destruction of Property_

 _Conspiracy_

 _Homicide_

 _We are sorry for the inconvenience. You will received another letter soon stating the date and time of your trial._

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Draco's face went pale as he set the letter aside. His eyes were burning with anger. _I switched sides! If it wasn't for me, Potter would be dead and Voldemort would still be reigning hell. That should've been enough!_

Before he had realized it, Draco had thrown one of Hermione's books at the wall. He then threw one of his boots. _I never wanted this!_ *bang* another book. _I switched! *crash*_ He then threw one Mrs. Weasley's vases. _I killed them, killed them all! That should've been enough! After everything I've done for them….WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME?!_

Draco plopped down on the edge of the bed. He could feel his body shaking from the rage and felt the hot tears sting his cheeks. They would never accept him, he would have to face it. No matter how much he tried to change, they would still see him as a heartless, coldblooded—

"Draco."

/

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch downstairs, their Hogwarts letters scrambled all over the floor. The girls continued their conversation from breakfast, but Ginny soon changed the subject to Draco.

"So when's the wedding, Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it much."

"Well, he seems to be enjoying himself here, not to be rude or anything, but I'm surprised. I thought him and Ron would've at least burned the house down twice by now."

Hermione laughed. "He's really changed since the war. It's like he wants to be a better person, and not just for me." She then frowned. "I can tell he's really trying but I'm just afraid—"

Ginny gave Hermione a puzzled look. "Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that everyone else won't accept him for who he is now."

Ginny sighed, "Hermione, he was a Death Eater, people aren't just going to forget that."

"I know, but Ginny he's changed! For Merlin's sake, he saved your brother's life and Harry's!"

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to beat the frustration that was overcoming her. Yes, Draco was once a Death Eater, but he left them, for her. He killed dozens of them, his friends and comrades, just for her. Why couldn't anybody else see that?

"I'm not saying he hasn't Hermione." Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just saying it'll be hard for everyone to see it."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak again but was stopped by a loud banging noise coming from upstairs. She thought she may have been hearing things, but the noise continued and then she heard a crash. Her heart stopped as she realized where the sounds were coming from.

 _Draco!_

Before Ginny could say anything, Hermione ran upstairs and stopped at the door. She pressed her ear against it and heard Draco plop down on the bed, sniffling. She slowly put her hand on the knob, twisted it, and opened the door. She froze as she saw Draco sitting at the edge, shaking uncontrollably- tears falling down his cheeks and his face was paler than ever. What had happened?

/

"Draco."

He wanted to calm down at the sound of her voice, but he couldn't. He couldn't even look at her. He felt ashamed, useless. Everybody had their plans for the future, and he had just been denied his only redemption from being a Death Eater. He could never be one of them, no matter how hard he tried to prove himself.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. He watched Hermione walk over to the letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, still opened and unharmed, unlike the rest of the room. She read it, tears forming in her eyes as she read each word one by one—she finally understood. Hermione didn't say anything—she just went over to him and hugged him. The feeling of her embrace finally caused Draco to break down. He hugged her tighter and began to sob into her shirt while she stroked his hair, saying that everything will be alright.

Thank you for all the follows and reviews! To s **haymars,** your question will soon be answered in the chapters to come. So stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: If I Could Take It All Back

Greetings! This weekend will be a busy one for me, so I'm giving you all Chapter 9 today. My next update will be next Wednesday. So I hope you guys are enjoying the show.

Chapter 9: If I could take it all back

Hermione woke up later that night—Draco's head lying in the crook of her neck, still asleep. The room was quiet except for the sound of his heavy breathing. They hadn't talked about what happened earlier—Draco couldn't get any words out without crying or threatening to throw another book. So they just laid there until he fell asleep, and eventually Hermione did too.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Draco's white blond hair. Her eyes wondered to his battle scars—a scratch on the left side of his face, a burn mark on his right shoulder, and a mark from the stitches on his left arm. Her gaze lingered on his arm as she carefully pushed it back so she could see his black tattoo clearly—the Dark Mark.

It wasn't as dark as it used to be, it almost seemed to be fading, revealing more and more of Draco's light skin. The sight of the mark still made her cringe as she thought about the day he told her about it. Draco had asked her to meet him in the room of requirement one night during 6th year. He had been acting strange lately—distancing himself from her and everyone else. That night he showed her his mark and explained what was expected of him. She remembered how angry she was, calling him a coward and leaving immediately, tears falling down her face—she felt betrayed. How could he love her, and still fight alongside Voldemort? He made it work though, as he always did, but it only got worse from there. As Draco became more involved in the Death Eater's plans and she with Harry's hunt for horcruxes, they hardly saw each other—they couldn't risk being caught together. They only met twice during that period. The first time they met, it was in the Forest of Dean, where Hermione and Harry apperated to after their attack at Godric's Hallow. Harry had been unconscious for several hours already when Draco showed up that night. The first thing he did when he found her was propose. She remembered her reaction—she didn't know what to say, the idea of being a Death Eater's wife battering her brain, but she loved him and if there was even a chance that Voldemort would be defeated and they could be together, she would take it—so she said yes. They spent that whole night in each other's arms, stargazing and talking about their life after the war. For once, they felt at peace.

The second time they met, it was a month before the war. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. Draco had volunteered to monitor over Hermione for Bellatrix as she interrogated the snatchers. When they were alone, Draco explained the true meaning of the gold bands. She was baffled at the thought that Draco believed she couldn't take care of herself, but she knew deep down it was much bigger than that. And now, to be honest, where would she be if she hadn't worn it? That night she begged him to stay with her, to help them escape and fight with the Order, but Draco explained to her that it would only make matters worse. She watched him walk away, as she was taken to be "questioned" by Bellatrix. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of what happened next. She watched as Draco shook with anger, tightening his fist every time Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse, trying to fight off the pain. They had been through so much, and yet it wasn't enough.

Her finger traced the light gray outline of his mark, Ginny's words popping into her head.

 _"…he was a Death Eater, people aren't just going to forget that."_

 _If only they would._ Hermione thought. Her thoughts then wandered to Draco's trial. She swallowed hard. He was being accused of three charges— _Conspiracy, Destruction of Property, and Homicide. These weren't petty charges, these charges were serious. Even if Draco was proven not guilty, it would be a close call._

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

Hermione looked at Draco, whose eyes were barely open, but she could tell he was awake. She smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"I wish you wouldn't do things to make me worry so much."

Draco laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" He sat up and positioned himself on the pillow next to Hermione's, his hand and elbow supporting his head. He playfully spun one of her brown bushy curls with his finger.

"Draco, your trial—these charges…."She couldn't continue.

"Hermione." His smiled faded. He could tell that Hermione had begun to cry.

"Don't Draco. Conspiracy, Destruction of Property, _Homicide!_ You could be spending a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, or even worse!"

Draco knew what she meant by "even worse." The Dementor's Kiss. The kiss would suck all the life and happiness from him. He would have no feelings—all his feelings for Hermione would be gone.

"If I could take it all back I would." Draco sighed. "I did what I had to, to keep you safe, to keep me alive, and in the end you saw where my loyalty lied. I'm not proud of the things I did, but it's over now, and I want to right my wrongs. You have to believe me on that. "

Hermione turned to look at him, tears still streaming down her face. Draco cupped her face in his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. They had been apart for so long because of the war that this month together felt like paradise. It was like they were back at Hogwarts during their 6th year, falling in love with each other all over again. But for him to leave her again? He couldn't bear to think about it.

"But will they believe that? The Ministry?" Hermione managed to ask through her crying.

Draco took a deep breath and rolled on his back. Would they believe him?

"I don't know."

There was a long silence after his response. Draco could tell that Hermione was still crying, and he couldn't conjure the strength to comfort her. His thoughts were spiraling in his head. _What if I am sent away? What would happen to Hermione? Would they let me see her? No, they only let visitors in Azkaban if they're….family._

Draco suddenly looked at the ring on his finger. He had found a solution. It wasn't the best idea, but he would be able to see Hermione, and right now that was all that mattered.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"What?" She gave him a confused look, as if she had not heard him correctly.

Draco chuckled and sat up to face her. "I said, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

She let out a small laugh and sniffled. "I think I've already answered that question once, but Draco your trial. We should wait."

"I don't want to wait until after the trial." He grabbed her hands, rubbing his finger over her ring. "Hermione, if I get sent away,"

Hermione winced at the words and tried to pull her hands back, but Draco wouldn't let go. He stared into her dark brown eyes—they were wide, beautiful and looked even more gorgeous in the moonlight. And through them, all she could see was the trouble ahead, but all he could see in them was her, just her.

"If I get sent away, I want to leave knowing that I made the most beautiful and smartest woman in the world my wife. So, will you marry me?"

Hermione sat there for a while. She stared at the wall, then at Draco, whose grey eyes yearned for an answer. This was the man she loved, Death Eater or not. The thought of him being sent away tore at her heart, but they would make it work, they always did. He had gone out of his way to propose to her- he went against his family's morals just to be with her. And right now he needed her to say yes again, it was now or never.

She finally nodded. "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Draco smiled and pulled her down to where he was and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his with every kiss. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as he parted her lips. Their kiss was slow, as if this would be their last day together. Draco finally broke free, wiping away the tears that were falling slowly down Hermione's cheeks.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Plans and Best Men

Greetings Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins!Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! I'm currently working on my second Fan Fiction Story, so if you're loving this one- wait until you get a hold of my next one! But now, On with the Show!

Chapter 10: Wedding Plans and the Best Men

It had been 2 weeks since Hermione and Draco decided to have their wedding. They would have it a week before Draco's trial, giving them a few days to spend together as a married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted that they have the wedding at the Burrow and the young couple agreed. Fleur agreed to help decorate for the wedding, Ginny and Luna were to be bridesmaids, and Hermione's mother would be her Matron of Honor. Everything was set.

Everything except Draco.

He had no groomsmen or a Best Man. All his friends were either killed in the war or they had gone into hiding. He was left with only one choice, and it made him cringe.

 _I have to ask Harry and Weasel._

Draco and Harry's relationship had improved over the past few weeks, but his relationship with Ron was still where it used to be, just more tolerable now that he was living with him.

"I think it's a good idea." Hermione said one night. "You and Ron have been bumping heads since our first year."

"And the Weasel hasn't made it any easier." Draco responded with gritted teeth.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to have this wedding Draco, so suck it up and get it done."

/

Draco decided to make a truce with Ron by inviting him and Harry to the Three Broomsticks that night. Harry eagerly accepted, while Ron grudgingly accepted his invite because he didn't want to be left alone with all the girls.

They arrived in Hogsmeade that night. They could hear the conversations and laughter from outside the Three Broomsticks. Tonight's quidditch game was Bulgaria vs. Ireland. When they walked inside, Harry and Ron were greeted by fellow villagers, while Draco was greeted with silence, horrific stares, and whispers. Draco ignored all of this as he made his way to the bar. He ordered three large glasses of Firewhiskey, while Ron and Harry betted on the game.

"A galleon that Ireland wins." Ron said as he took a sip out his glass.

"Okay," Harry sat there pondering what he should waiver. "One galleon that Bulgaria wins and catches the snitch."

Ron snorted. "This is going to be too easy."

Draco raised his eyebrow at Ron and laughed.

"And what's so funny, Malfoy?" Ron asked. A frown on his face as if he wanted to hit Draco with his glass.

"I bet one galleon that Ireland loses, but they catch the snitch." Draco said with as he took a sip of Firewhiskey.

Harry almost choked on his drink and Ron laughed so hard that some came out his nose. "Ireland hasn't caught a snitch in years, nor have they lost." Ron managed to get out through his laughter.

"Then, I guess you have nothing to lose then, eh?" Draco smirked. He held out both of his hands for Harry and Ron to shake, and the bets were made.

/

An hour later, the game was over. Harry won the bet, and he used his money to buy more glasses of Firewhiskey. In the next hour, the boys were pissy drunk, laughing and joking about the game and old school memories. They looked like a group of old friends, reuniting for the first time in years. The villagers were astonished—watching Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy, enemies since the beginning of their 1st year at Hogwarts, joke and laugh like they had been best mates for years.

"Remember that time," Ron began, trying to stop laughing so he could get the rest of his words out. "When Mad-Eye Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret?"

Draco laughed along with him, almost spilling his firewhiskey on Harry. "Worst day of my life. Have you ever seen the inside of Crabbe's pants? And he calls himself a heavy hitter!"

The three boys laughed. Draco almost fell out of his seat, but Harry caught him just in time for him to regain his balance. Draco took another sip of firewhiskey and began to speak again.

"Or the time—the time when Weasel tried to curse me, and ended up making slugs come out his own mouth."

Ron's face immediately turned a sickly green color and he almost threw up, but he caught himself and began laughing again. "I can still feel that shit in my mouth." He gulped down the rest of his drink, as if he was trying to wash the taste out of his mouth.

The boys continued joking until the Bartender made them leave. Ron began to mistake him for Hagrid, asking him how the Blast-Ended Skrewts were doing. When the bartender had no idea who or what Ron was talking about, Ron became upset and broke one of the glasses which lead to his physical removal from the bar by Harry and Draco. They then took their drunk antics to the streets of Hogsmeade, singing and screaming up and down the street. They weren't outside for 2 seconds before Harry threw up. Draco and Ron roared with laughter as Harry tried to regain his composure—mumbling an apology to the ground for throwing up on it.

The three boys finally settled down on a bench, staring at the view of the Hogwarts castle in the distance. Draco was in the middle, and he wrapped his arms around Ron and Harry's shoulders. They had been enemies all their life, and now here they were—drunk in Hogsmeade. He never had this much fun with his Slytherin friends back in school, and now he wished he had been in Gryffindor.

"You ever wondered what our lives could've been like if we were friends back in school?" he asked.

Ron laughed. "If you would've stayed in ferret form, we could've been the best of friends, Draco."

Ron may have been too drunk to notice, but he had called Draco, well Draco. It was at this moment, Draco knew he would have to pop the question. Draco pulled them both closer, Ron still laughing, and Harry looking like he was about to be sick again. "How would you boys like to be my Best Men?"

"Anything for you Draco!" Harry screamed, but soon regretted it because he threw up again.

"As long as I get to shag one of the bridesmaids," Ron nudged Draco in the side. "You know what I mean?"

Draco laughed. "Ron, you know one of the bridesmaids is your sister, right? And the other one is Luna?"

"Aw Bloody Hell."

/

They returned to the Burrow half past midnight. Draco stumbled up the stairs, trying not to vomit as he said his goodbyes to Ron and Harry, who were still drunk as well. When he opened the door to his room, he found Hermione sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. She looked upset, but he couldn't help but smile at her as he stumbled through the door, almost losing his balance.

"You're drunk."

"And you're beautiful." Draco's words almost sounded slurred, but he tried the best he could to get them out. He tried to walk over to the bed where Hermione was, but he tripped and landed face first on the floor. He began to laugh as he just laid there, not even attempting to get up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic as well. Did you at ask Harry or Ron to be your Best Man?"

Draco rolled over on his back and gave her two thumbs up.

"Even better, I asked them both—and they said yes."

"You have two Best Men?"

"Yes ma'am." He then got up and fell onto the bed, his body laying across the edge of it.

Hermione put two fingers to her temple, rubbing it as if she had a headache. "Draco, you're not supposed to have two best men!" She didn't get an answer.

"Draco, did you hear me? DRACO!"

"Huh?! Oh, I love you too sweetheart." Draco then nodded off back to sleep.

"You are unbelievable." Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

She left him where he was, still in his clothes and his breath smelling of firewhiskey, secretly wishing that he would wake up with the worst hangover he's ever had in his life. She crawled back into bed, cut the lights off, and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Murder She Wrote

Chapter 11: Murder she wrote

Draco woke the next morning feeling like he had crashed into barrier 9 ¾. He was still in his clothes from last night, smelling like throw up and firewhiskey. He looked over to discover that Hermione was gone and that there was a note on the bed. He recognized her handwriting on the front of the letter. He opened it, barely being able to keep focus to read it.

 _Draco_

 _I've gone dress shopping with Ginny and Luna. Please take this opportunity to go get you and your "Best Men" a tux. And don't forget we are going to meet my parents tomorrow._

Draco read the last sentence at least 3 times. _Meet her parents?_

"Bloody Hell." He covered his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath. He felt uneasy—meeting her parents? He wondered what they knew about him, or if they had even heard of him at all. He and Hermione chose to keep their relationship quiet, so quiet that Rita Skeeter couldn't figure it out if she tried. But they had begun dating during their 6th year- What if she had told them all the horrible things he did before then? _I've changed._ He thought, but even with that being said, he was still facing a trial at the Ministry. What would stop them from pulling the same trick?

Draco finally got up and showered. After getting dressed, he proceeded to walk out the door until he was stopped by a pecking sound coming from the bedroom window. He turned around to notice that it was a black owl with a letter attached to its leg. Draco walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the bird to fly in. He untied the letter from its leg. It had no return address on the front, only his name. His hesitated to open it as he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange's handwriting. _What could she possibly want?_ He stared at it for few moments, but out of curiosity, he opened the letter and began to read it.

 _To my dearest nephew,_

 _By the time this letter reaches you, we will be heading to London. Don't worry, your mother is with me, but we haven't heard any word from your father. We have targeted a muggle couple that we will be "interrogating" once we make it there, to find the whereabouts of Potter. We have sent a false trail to the Ministry to keep them out of our plans. Voldemort may be gone, but his faithful Death Eaters remain strong. Please send your response with the owl regarding your involvement._

 _Aunt Bella_

Draco balled the letter up and threw it in a nearby corner. He wanted no involvement in the Death Eaters' plans whatsoever, even if it was his aunt who orchestrated it. They were still killing muggles, even when their cause was lost, Voldemort was dead—it made Draco sick. The only good things that came from the letter was the confirmation that his mother was alive, his learning that the rumor Mr. Weasley had told him about was a false trail, and that Bellatrix and the remaining Death Eaters were still unaware of his father's whereabouts.

After shooing the owl away, who didn't leave without a fight, Draco closed the window and proceeded to head downstairs, healing the cuts on his fingers from the owl with his wand. When he walked in the kitchen, he was surprised that Ron and Harry were already there. Harry was pouring something in a small cup while Ron was at the table, stuffing his mouth as usual. Ron noticed Draco's presence first and threw his arms in the air with excitement.

"There he is! The man of the hour!" Ron yelled from the kitchen table.

Harry walked over to him, handing him a small glass of a bubbling, purple substance. It smelled awful and looked like dragon vomit. He took the glass slowly, put it to his mouth, but stopped—he didn't know what it was.

"What's this rubbish?"

"Something for your hangover." Ron said as he swallowed his.

Draco took a sip and gagged. It tasted like somebody blended a box of Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans. He forced himself to swallow it, and put the glass back on the table.

"George showed me how to make it during my 5th year. Awful stuff isn't it?"

"It's bloody disgusting that's what it is." Draco retorted, frowning from the aftertaste of the purple substance in his mouth.

They all looked at each other and laughed. They began to discuss the night before the, reliving the memories and laughing again at the jokes they threw at each other. After a while, Draco glanced at the time and remembered what he came downstairs for.

"Hermione and the girls went dress shopping and insisted that we go tux shopping as well."

"Monkey suit shopping, that's what it is." Ron retorted. "Where the bloody hell are we going to get a tux from?"

Harry and Draco laughed, remembering Ron's dress robes from the Yule Ball during their 4th year. After their laughter ceased, Draco sat there in silence. He hadn't thought of where to get the tuxes from and Hermione hadn't mentioned a place in the note. The place in Diagon Alley where he always got his suits from had been destroyed during the war. They would have to go to a muggle shop, and Draco had no clue on where to go.

"Ginny mentioned some place called David's in London. She said Fred and George used to get their suits tailored there. Maybe we should go." Harry suggested.

Draco leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. "Well I don't have any better ideas. What about you Ron?"

"Sounds like we're going to David's." Ron said grudgingly.

The three boys got up and walked outside the burrow. It was a beautiful day, as if nothing could go wrong. They stood in a circle in the lawn and gripped each other's shoulders, disapperating on the spot.

/

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning." Ginny said in awe as Hermione walked out.

Hermione bit her lip. "You think Draco will like it?"

"He would be a fool not to."

Hermione was standing on a tiny stage, modeling a wedding dress for Ginny and Luna. It was a white, backless mermaid dress and though she felt uncomfortable, she had to admit, she did look beautiful. The dress fit her curves perfectly and it made her skin glow. She could see herself walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, and Draco, standing at the altar. The days were winding down until their wedding, and Hermione wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

"You think the boys are doing okay getting their tuxes?" Luna asked.

"I hope so," Hermione said, still looking in the mirror. "I just pray Draco doesn't go for the all black look."

/

"What do you mean you don't sell all black tuxes?"

"I—I'm sorry sir, but—"

Before the store clerk could respond, Draco walked away and headed back towards Ron and Harry. Ron was sitting down on the dressing room couch, while Harry had gone into the dressing room.

"So?" Ron asked as Draco arrived.

"They don't sell all black tuxes." Draco sat down on the dressing room couch next to him, putting his head in his hands, trying to figure out what to do. He wanted everything to be perfect for Hermione, and he was not off to a great start.

"Check me out, studs." Said a voice.

Ron and Draco looked up to notice Harry wearing a navy blue tuxedo, a white dress shirt with a champagne vest and bowtie. It was a nice tux, it was natural, the way the colors blended reminded Draco of Hermione—the way her eyes, hair and skin blended perfectly into the beautiful work of art that she was. Draco cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to see it from another angle.

"You think Hermione would like it?" Draco asked Harry.

"She would be a fool not to." Harry said while staring into the mirror.

For a second, Draco pictured himself wearing the tux. Though he would feel extremely uncomfortable wearing something other than black, he had to admit, he would look extremely handsome in it.

"I'll take it."

/

When Ron, Harry, and Draco returned to the burrow, everything was quiet. Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the kitchen cooking, and Mr. Weasley was nowhere to be found. They had expected to come home to the girls chattering about the wedding, yet it seemed like nobody was in the house.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ron stated.

They then heard sniffles coming from the living room- somebody was crying. Harry and Draco reacted at the same moment, throwing their tuxedo bags into Ron's hands and running towards the room. When they both arrived, with Ron stumbling behind them, they noticed that it was Hermione who was crying. She was holding a letter in her hand and her hair was splattered in front of her face. Ginny was sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Draco asked. He went over to sit by Hermione, who then laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

Draco took the letter out of Hermione's hand and began to read. As he reached the end of the letter, rage was running through his veins. But another thought seemed to replace his rage with guilt. He needed to talk to Harry and Ron, to make sure that his assumption wasn't true.

"Hermione, sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs, I'll be up there in a moment." Draco tried to say as calmly as possible, but he felt the anger building up quickly inside of him.

Hermione nodded, and left the room, with Ginny right behind her.

Draco stared at Ron and Harry, who both had concerned looks on their faces. He took a deep breath, removing his gaze from them and focusing on the next words that were about to come out of his mouth. This couldn't be happening, everything was supposed to be perfect for the wedding. If Draco's assumption was true, everything would fall apart.

"Do Hermione's parents stay in London?" He asked the question slow, so that Ron and Harry could hear him clearly. He felt the rage and frustration burn fiercely in his veins. He felt like he could lose it any moment, but he needed an answer, and he needed it now.

"Draco—what—"Harry started to speak.

"DO HERMIONE'S PARENTS LIVE IN LONDON?!" Draco's voiced grew louder. He balled up his fists, squeezing them tighter and tighter to keep his patience.

"Yeah mate." Ron replied. "Draco, what's going on?"

Draco groaned. _Oh God, Oh God, no, no, no, no._ He felt numb. It was them, Bellatrix went after _them._ He was going to meet them tomorrow, and now he felt like it was his fault they were gone. He had to tell Hermione, but how? She was already devastated at the fact that they were dead. This was it, it was over, him and Hermione couldn't get married now. He looked back at Harry and Ron, and began to speak.

"Hermione's parents were murdered—by Death Eaters. DAMMIT!"

Harry looked at Ron, who was just as shocked and confused as he was. But before any of them could say anything else, Draco was already halfway up the stairs.

/

Hermione was sitting on the bed. Her face was pale, and her hair was sticking to her face from the tears that continued to fall. Her facial expression looked as if she had experienced the Dementor's kiss. Her parents were dead—murdered by Death Eaters. She had just spoke to them yesterday, telling them that she and Draco would be coming to visit. Now they were gone. She jumped as she heard Draco scream from downstairs. She knew he was angry, and she wanted him to be.

She barely heard him open the door, but knew he was in the room. He ran over to her and knelt down on the floor. They were now at eye level. She saw the rage in his eyes, and something else too, but she couldn't figure it out. She was too angry to analyze him, she only had one thing floating in her head.

"Hermione. I—"He started to speak before she interrupted him.

"I want you to kill them Draco." She looked into his eyes. Her brown eyes were blazing like a wild fire and her body began to shake uncontrollably, but she spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Every single last one of them."

Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it and nodded—giving confirmation of her wish.


	12. Chapter 12: Disengagement

Chapter 12: Disengagement

The funeral was a week later. Hermione had convinced Draco to push the wedding back until after his trial, and unwillingly, he agreed. They had been busy all this week, trying to call up family and friends to deliver the news and to organize the funeral as well. As the funeral came closer, Draco could feel his stomach tying up in knots. He hadn't told her about the letter, which made him feel even worse. He wanted to tell Hermione the truth, but he couldn't figure out how. She had been so strong this week with the wedding being pushed back and her parents' funeral. He didn't want to add on to her struggles.

The funeral was beautiful, if funerals could be. All of Hermione's family and friends were there, sending their condolences and speaking of the good times they shared with her parents. Draco noticed how Hermione hadn't grieved since they arrived. He admired the fact that she was trying to be so strong, but she didn't have to be. When it was time to Hermione to speak, she was hesitant to get up. Draco had offered to speak for her, but she insisted that this was something she must do herself. She walked up to the podium, dressed in a black dress with black heels and her hair falling neatly by her shoulders. She looked like she wanted to break down and cry, but she held herself together as she began to speak.

"My parents were extraordinary people." She smiled. "They could put a smile on your face without trying to pull your teeth out." There was a small laugh from the audience. "For you all to be here today, it shows that my parents not only impacted me through their teachings, but also impacted others." She looked up to the crowd, but narrowed her gaze on Draco, who nodded in encouragement for her to continue. But her gaze didn't leave his eyes.

"I want you all to know that my parents' murder will not be in vein, and that their killers will be brought to justice. And I want their killers to know that there will be consequences for their actions. We will not live in a world where actions like these are ignored. Thank you."

Everybody clapped after Hermione's speech, but Draco felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. She returned to sit by him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, feeling more uneasy by the minute. Hermione wanted him to give the Death Eaters what they "deserved," but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was equally responsible for her parents' murder.

/

When they returned back to the burrow, Hermione went straight to her room, not saying a word to anyone. She laid on the bed, took a deep breath and began to cry. She hadn't cried since the day she found out her parents were dead. She cried at the thought that she would never be able to go home and that she would never be able to see her parents again. She looked at her ring, the gold band and emerald shimmering in the sunlight. She thought of Draco- how her parents would have loved him, how they would start a family, and how no one would be able to take them away from their children because of the rings' enchantments. She removed her gaze from the ring as she noticed something in the corner of the room—a balled up piece of parchment. _Had that always been there?_

She got up and picked it up, unraveling it as she sat back down on the bed. As she began to read, she realized that the letter was for Draco…..from Bellatrix LeStrange. Her throat went dry as her eyes froze on one at particular sentence.

 _"We have targeted a muggle couple that we will be "interrogating" once we get there, to find the whereabouts of Potter."_

Hermione stopped reading. _He knew. Draco knew._ She could feel the anger building up in her veins. How long had he known? When was he going to tell her? Or was he even planning to tell her at all? All these questions began swirling in her head and she felt like she couldn't breathe. How could he?

At that moment, Draco entered the room. He saw that she had been crying again and noticed the letter in her hand. He felt his heart thumping against his chest, but he tried to calm down. Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hermione, what's that?"

/

"Hermione." he repeated her name as he knelt down in front of her. She didn't respond. He looked into her eyes, but there was something different about them. She seemed to be looking past him instead of at him. He grabbed her hands- they felt numb and cold against his. She seemed unemotional—indifferent. Something was wrong.

"Hermione, talk to me."

"You knew." Hermione spoke at a deadly whisper. She was now looking at him, or into him. Her brown eyes boring into him like fire. She removed her hands out of his and handed him the letter. He took it, immediately realizing what it was, and then looked at her again. Tears were now forming in her eyes.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me. You didn't tell anyone." Her voice trembled, she tried to keep herself together.

"Hermione—Hermione I—I had no idea that they were going after your parents." Draco stammered.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER DRACO!" She had finally exploded. The anger and the rage that she was trying to keep down pushed itself out. "YOU KNEW AND YOU TOLD NOONE!"

"I didn't think—"Draco tried to explain, but…

"What?" She laughed hysterically. "That they would kill anybody important? Unbelievable." She scoffed. "Do you understand that my parents are dead? MY PARENTS….my parents are DEAD Draco! And you had the chance to do something about it, yet you ignored it. I knew it. I knew there was something wrong with you that night, I just didn't know what it was. You haven't changed, you haven't changed at all."

"You don't mean that, Hermione, listen to what you're saying."

"What else have you been lying to me about? WHAT ELSE?!" She spat. She could feel her body shaking from the anger. "What did Mr. Weasley say?! What really happened during the war?!"

Draco stayed silent. He wasn't ready to face the truth yet. Especially not now.

Hermione scoffed and got up from the bed, retrieving her wand. She wanted to hurt him, badly. She positioned herself on the other side of the bed. She didn't want to be near Draco. "You're still a COWARD! Was all this just an act?! You pretending to love me to protect yourself, while the Death Eaters continue to inform you of their dirty work?!"

"Hermione, for Merlin sakes, no! Are you mental?! I would never." Draco was flabbergasted. Was this what she had been thinking all along?

"Mental?!" She laughed again. "You are nothing but a HEARTLESS-" She sent a spell at him.

Draco pulled out his wand at the right moment, and deflected her spell. "Hermione, I need you to calm down." Draco was skilled at magic, but Hermione was far more advanced than him. She could cause significant damage while she was perfectly normal, and Draco didn't want to find out how much damage she would cause when she was angry.

"COLDBLOODED—"She sent another one, this one stronger than the last. This spell missed and hit the wall, causing George's clock to fall down with a crash. Draco knew what her next word was going to be, and he could feel the anger anticipating inside of him.

"Granger, I want you think about the next thing you're going to say." He said in a stern voice. But it was too late, as Hermione belted out the last word.

"DEATH EATER!" She shot another spell, and Draco deflected it with so much force that the spell bounced back to Hermione, almost missing her by an inch. Draco felt the rage surge through him. He felt his fist ball up and his heart rate increase. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising with every breath. How dare she still accuse him of being a Death Eater, after everything he had done for her?

"I KILLED DOZENS OF THEM, FOR YOU! TOOK A KILLING CURSE, FOR YOU! YOU—YOU—UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-"Draco stopped himself, for he was about to call Hermione the one thing he swore to never say again. Hermione's faced turned even redder, tears streaming down her face.

"SAY IT! SAY IT, DRACO! MUDBLOOD!" She pulled up her sleeve showing him the scar that Bellatrix had given her. Draco wouldn't look at it. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO ME? AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO PROTECT HER?!" She held her arm up higher so Draco could see it, but he wouldn't look at her scar. He remembered what happened that night at Malfoy Manor. How Bellatrix had tortured her.

"LOOK AT IT DRACO! LOOK!" She screamed. Her voice was cracking as she tried to get her words out. Tears were still streaming down her face. She looked heartbroken. It was like all the anger and emotion from this week was all coming out.

"HERMIONE, DAMMIT NO!" Draco lowered his voice. He tried his best to calm down. "I love you."

Hermione shook her head frantically. She looked hysterical.

"Hermione, you have to believe me. I didn't know. You have to believe me." Draco pleaded. He needed her to listen to him, but he knew that was a lost cause. But he still had to try.

Hermione's face was hot with fury. If it could, steam would be blowing out of her ears right now. Draco put his wand down—he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. He started to walk closer to her, hoping that she would put hers down as well. But she didn't, she kept it up, ready to hex him at any moment.

"Don't come near me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hermione, listen to me." Draco took one more step towards her and then—

 _BOOM!_

Hermione had stupefied Draco into the wall and stormed out of the room. Draco barely had enough strength to get up, but he managed to get on his feet and follow her out, clinging to his side while trying to call her name. His head was throbbing, but he couldn't focus on that now.

"HERMIONE!" He called out.

She ignored him and proceeded down the steps. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all called after her as well, but she wouldn't stop. Draco passed the three without stopping as well, he had to get to her.

"Hermione, STOP!"

She continued to ignore him and Draco followed her out into the field, where she was in range of apperation. He only had a few moments before she would disappear. He had to do something.

"GODDAMMIT, I KILLED MY FATHER FOR YOU!" He yelled out.

Hermione stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Draco, still holding his side, stood where he was, knowing better this time not to walk towards her again. Tears were now running down his face. They stood there for a moment, and Draco took this opportunity to explain himself.

"At the battle, when I was fighting the Death Eaters, somebody stupefied me. I was so angry, I didn't bother to check to see who it was—"Draco began talking in short breaths. "and I shot a curse back, I wasn't even looking, I just shot it. I didn't know—I didn't know it was him. All I saw was his white hair, and I knew, I knew I killed him."

Hermione stayed facing the opposite direction. She didn't move or react. It was almost liked she hadn't heard him, but Draco knew she did. The question was: Did she believe him?

"Hermione, come inside please, let's talk about this."

They both stood there in silence. Draco then noticed Hermione doing something with her hands and dropping something on the ground.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said with enough venom to pierce Draco in the heart. She then disapperated.

Draco walked over to the spot where Hermione once stood, and noticed something gold glittering in the grass.

Hermione took off her ring.

He bent over and picked it up, putting it in his pocket. She was gone, and it was all his fault.

"FUCK!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Trial

Chapter 13: The Trial

Draco walked back inside, rage and worry running though his veins. One moment he wanted to kill those Death Eaters, every single last one, but in another moment, he wanted to find Hermione. She just left. He didn't know where she was going, or where she could have went. The pain inside him was overbearing—it was like he could feel his heart breaking piece by piece. He never meant to hurt her, and now he had pushed her to the breaking point.

"Draco, where's—where's Hermione?" he heard Ginny say from the kitchen. He ignored her.

"Draco." Harry then called after him, but Draco ignored him too. He was trying to make his way up to his room to pack his bag. He was leaving—tonight. He had to find Hermione, she didn't have her ring to protect her. The idea of her being hurt somewhere and him not knowing pummeled through his thoughts.

"Draco." Harry called his name again. Draco could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, but he didn't care who was coming, nobody could make him stay—even if he had to fight his way out of the Burrow. He grabbed his wand and his clothes and began stuffing them in his bag.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry was now at the door, with Ron behind him.

Draco ignored this too. Refusing to say anything to anyone. He had to focus on finding Hermione, and once he found her, he had to focus on how he was going to kill Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters.

"OI, MALFOY!" Ron yelled, knocking Draco out of his trance. Draco stopped moving. He looked at them both, fury blazing through his eyes. He wanted to leave, but he owed Harry and Ron an explanation—Hermione is their best friend.

"You remember how I told you that Hermione's parents were killed by Death Eaters?" Draco said, his voice trembling with anger and impatience.

Ron and Harry both nodded in confirmation, waiting for Draco to explain in more detail.

"It was Bellatrix. Bellatrix killed them—and the day that she did, I received a letter from her." Draco focused his view at the wall. He wouldn't be able to face Harry and Ron after what he said next. "In the letter, she told me she was going to _interrogate_ a muggle couple. I didn't—I didn't know she meant Hermione's parents."

Harry and Ron said nothing. Taking advantage of the silence, Draco threw his bag around his shoulder and proceeded to walk out the room, but Harry and Ron blocked the doorway.

"I highly recommend that you both move." Draco said in a calm, deadly tone.

"Draco, you can't leave." Harry said. Draco noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

"What do you mean I can't leave?!" He said desperately. "Hermione's gone and it's my fault! I have to find her!" He gripped the strap of his bag tighter. His patience was running thin, and if Harry and Ron didn't move, he would be forced to make them move.

"It's not your fault, mate, you didn't know, but-"Harry lifted up what he was holding in his hand and Draco realized that it was a letter. Harry held it out for him to grab it, but he didn't. "Your trial, it's been moved to tomorrow."

"Okay, and I'll be there tomorrow, but right now I need to go and find Hermione." He tried to push through Ron and Harry, but they wouldn't budge.

Ron shook his head. "You don't understand. The Ministry knows where you are. If you leave, they'll think you're trying to run—you'll only cause more trouble for yourself."

"But Hermione." Draco understood very well what Ron meant, but his eyes pleaded for them to let him leave. He didn't care if the Ministry came after him—as long as he knew Hermione was safe.

"Harry and I will go look for her. We'll talk to her, calm her down." Ron said reassuringly. "She's just upset right now. We will bring her back, but you have to stay here."

Draco wanted to protest, but gave up. He simply nodded, but his anger became worse. He turned around to face the bed, taking his bag off his shoulder. He had to go find Hermione, to prove her wrong, that he wasn't a coward- that he had changed.

 _"You're nothing but a HEARTLESS, COLDBLOODED, DEATH EATER!"_

Draco threw his bag against the wall. It hit the wall with a loud thump that made Harry and Ron jump. He felt his knees fall weak as his back slid against the wall to the floor. He felt Hermione's ring pressing against his thigh through his pocket. He pulled it out and held it tightly in his hand. He then pulled his knees to his chest and began to sob. Her words were still ringing in his head.

/

"State your name."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

Draco was sitting in the middle of the Ministry of Magic courtroom. His arms and legs were strapped to the defendant chair. He was surrounded by at least fifty Ministry officials, all dressed in red robes and in the middle was the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, who wore a silk black robe. Draco felt a cold draft over his head, and looking up he discovered that the source of the breeze was from a dementor. It was only one, and its sole purpose was to administer the dementor's kiss if need be. He then turned to his left side to notice Harry, Ron, George, and Mr. Weasley sitting down in the stands, ready to defend him.

 _She didn't come._

"Mr. Malfoy, you are being accused on three charges." Percy began to speak. "We will now go into the details of each charge. Once we finish with the explanation of each one, your witnesses may come up to speak. After your witnesses have been heard, we will decided your fate. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded slowly. He was feeling uneasy. Everyone on the council still saw him as a Death Eater. The way they stared at him made him feel as if he was an animal—it made him nervous. Though he had four witnesses to defend him, Harry being the most effective, he couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't be enough. And on top of all of that, Hermione wasn't there. Last night, after he calmed down, he wrote her a letter. Ron and Harry left immediately to go find her, but he felt that sending an owl would get to her much quicker. He wanted her to be there, _needed_ her to be there.

 _Hermione,_

 _My trial has been moved up to tomorrow. I know you're upset, but I need you to be there with me. I don't think I can do it by myself. You don't have to come back with me, I just need to see you._

 _Draco_

He didn't get a response back, but Ron and Harry returned with the news that she had went to Luna's flat in London. Draco was happy that she was safe, but he still hoped that she would make an appearance.

"We'll start with the first charge, Destruction of Property." Percy then unrolled a piece of parchment, adjusting his glasses to see the words clearly. "Draco Malfoy, you have been accused of 23 counts of destruction to property charges. 10 of these buildings being in Diagon Alley, causing unrepairable damage to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Another 10 buildings in Hogsmeade, and the destruction of 3 muggle homes in London."

Draco felt like somebody punched him in the gut. _23 counts?_ He could already feel the council giving him a life-sentence in Azkaban, and this was just the first charge.

"Next," Percy continued. "Conspiracy. You have been accused because of your involvement with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters during the second war, starting at your 6th year at Hogwarts and ending at the death of Voldemort himself, unless…" Percy removed his gaze from the parchment and stared at Draco. "- you still consider yourself a faithful servant to Lord Voldemort."

All the council members stared at Draco, awaiting his answer. Of course they would expect him to say "no" to save his arse, but it wasn't a lie. He was no longer a Death Eater.

"No. No, sir, I do not." Draco replied. He spoke as calmly as possible. He refused to show any weakness.

Percy didn't say anything, but whispers were heard from the council members. He removed his gaze from Draco and returned back to the parchment in front of him. If Percy had believed him or not, Draco could not tell. The silence was an even worse feeling.

"Finally, your last charge—homicide." Percy then extended the parchment even further. "You are being accused of 102 counts of homicide. 82 of these murders belonging to the wizard community and the remaining being muggles. One of these homicides are of greater significance, for you are being charged with the death of Albus Dumbledore during your 6th year at Hogwarts."

"IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS SNAPE!"

Draco turned his head, discovering that it was Harry's voice who had yelled out to Percy. The whispers became louder, for they couldn't believe it- Harry Potter was defending Draco Malfoy.

Percy ignored this abnormality. "Mr. Potter, you will wait until it is time for you to speak, or I will have to ask you to leave the courtroom."

Harry sat down, his face was red and Draco could tell he was trying to fight back tears. It was true that Snape killed Dumbledore, but the Ministry had no proof. Snape was dead, and the rest of the witnesses were Death Eaters. Draco appreciated Harry's attempt to protect him, but it was his job in the beginning to kill Dumbledore.

Percy returned back to his parchment, and moved his gaze to Draco. "You may now call on your witnesses, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco thought it was best that Harry went first, for he had the most information and was the one that the council would listen to the most. Harry walked over to the podium. The whispers from the council followed him to the witness stand. Harry recalled the events from the war and how Draco had given him enough time to finish off Voldemort. Harry then retold the night from 6th year, where he personally witnessed Severus Snape murder Dumbledore on the Astronomy tower.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you and the defendant have been enemies basically all your life?" A ministry prosecutor asked.

"Yes, it is true that Draco and I had our differences. But I have seen change in Draco." Harry replied. "He's like a brother to me."

"Change? The prosecutor asked with a sarcastic tone. "What change could you possibly see in a Death Eater? They are responsible for the deaths of many of your close friends and family. The leader of them being the murderer of your parents."

"The change that you all are too blind to see." Harry retorted. "If it wasn't for Draco, I would be dead. If that doesn't give you enough proof that he's changed, then you all deserve to still be working under Voldemort."

With that being said, Harry got up from the podium. The prosecutor stood there baffled, as if Harry had just insulted him. Draco watched as Harry walked back to his seat. He gave Draco a reassuring smile, but Draco knew deep down he was angry. It wasn't that the ministry didn't believe he changed- they refused to even try.

Next was Ron, who also recalled the event from the war, and how Draco's efforts saved him and George's life, as they were left alone to fight more than a dozen Death Eaters after the deaths of Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. The prosecutor smiled in delight. What was he about to ask?

"Mr. Weasley, is it true that you are in love with Hermione Granger?"

Ron froze for a minute. He wasn't expecting this question. It was completely off topic, but Draco knew where the questioning was heading and he could only pray that Ron would keep his head.

" _Was._ I _was_ in love with her." Ron corrected him.

"So your feelings just went away? Magically?" The prosecutor snapped his finger. "Just like that?"

"No, I still love her, but I'm just not in love with her."

"Mr. Weasley, how did you feel when you found out about Ms. Granger's engagement to Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was….I….I-" Ron didn't know what to say. He stared at Draco. Draco knew that he was upset when he found out, but things were different now. He refused to say anything out of line that would harm Draco's case, but the prosecutor used his silence to his advantage.

"- angry? Mr. Weasley do you believe Mr. Malfoy's engagement to Ms. Granger is a fluke? An attempt for his name to be cleared? To cover his ass, for lack of better words."

Ron hesitated. "I—I thought so at first, but now—"

"But now what?"

Ron took a deep breath, becoming irritated with the prosecutor interrupting him. "But now I see that Draco truly has feelings for Hermione. Feelings that I never had the courage to express."

"So you believe that he has good intentions for her? Better intentions than you?" The prosecutor asked curiously.

"Yes, I-" Ron replied irritably, but he was interrupted.

"You've loved and cared for her all your life, and now you believe that this Death Eater can treat her better than you? He stole her from you, and you let him." The prosecutor said in disbelief. Draco felt his nails grinding into the chair handles. He watched as Ron tried to keep his temper, but he was losing, his face turning redder and redder by the minute.

"Was there some type of agreement between you and Mr. Malfoy? It wasn't like your feelings for Ms. Granger was a secret. She had to have known you loved her, otherwise- "

"SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Ron shouted. His chest was rising and falling with his heavy breaths. "She—she never knew, I never told her." Tears were now running down Ron's face. The prosecutor was ruthless for using Ron's feelings for Hermione against him—Draco felt his uneasiness convert into anger. They had no right. _If you want to convict me, convict me. But leave them out of it._

"Hermione can take care of herself." Ron's voice was cracking, his feelings were unhinging in front of everyone, but he tried to hold himself together. "And if she trusts Draco, then so do I."

"Very well then." The prosecutor said in an uptight tone. "But Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind me asking. Why isn't Ms. Granger here to support Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron stayed silent. They all knew why she wasn't there, but confessing it to the prosecutor wouldn't help Draco's case. After a few moments, the prosecutor smirked in satisfaction.

"I have no more questions, Minister."

Ron stepped down from the podium. He wouldn't look at Draco- he kept his view on the ground. Draco knew he tried his best, but the ministry was trying even harder to convict Draco.

George's testimony was simple. There were no past incidents or internal feelings that the ministry could tie between him and Draco, and Draco was relieved for that. Last, was Mr. Weasley, who spoke of Draco's behavior since he had moved into the Burrow.

"Mr. Weasley, why are you protecting a boy who was a part of a movement that killed your son?" The prosecutor asked.

"Because he didn't kill my son." Mr. Weasley shot the prosecutor a disgusted look. "You can't simply prosecute this boy of something he had no control over. He was only 16 when he was made a Death Eater—that isn't a normal decision for a growing boy. You have proof that his initiation was Lucius Malfoy's punishment for his failure to acquire Harry and Voldemort's prophecy."

"But Mr. Malfoy didn't fight against his duties, even if he didn't agree with their cause. He sought out to kill Dumbledore, as Voldemort asked to do so." Retorted the prosecutor.

"Because Voldemort would have killed him if he hadn't!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "He killed dozens of Death Eaters during the war, saving not only my two sons, but Harry Potter as well!

Mr. Weasley gave Draco a look. A look as if he was about to tell everyone the biggest secret of the year. Draco felt his throat go dry, he knew exactly was about to say. Hopefully it would work. _Here we go._

He even-"

"I killed my father." Draco blurted out. The suspense made him anxious, causing him to beat Mr. Weasley to the catch. "I murdered Lucius Malfoy."

Percy's mouth dropped opened, and whispers began to fill up the room again. Nobody was expecting this. Draco Malfoy killing his own father? It was unheard of, it was—unbelievable. Draco was so respectful of his father, he was a spitting image of him. How could he have killed him?

"It's true." Mr. Weasley spoke again, nodding to Draco. "The autopsy report showed that the killing curse that stuck Lucius came from Draco's wand." Mr. Weasley then passed the report to Percy, who adjusted his glasses to read. There was a silence and Percy spoke again.

"Very well, then Mr. Malfoy. We will now review over the witness statements and decide your fate."

The courtroom was silent as the council discussed Draco's trial. Draco watch as members threw him looks of disgust, hatred, and even sympathy. After 20 minutes, someone from the council then passed Percy another piece of parchment, which Draco knew was the verdict. Percy frowned as the paper was passed to him, but began to smile as he read it over. Draco felt sick. It was over.

 _It didn't work. I'm still going to Azkaban._

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you stood before this council today accused of three very serious charges. Based on your witnesses' statements, you have shown your true loyalty to the Ministry, however, we cannot disregard the fact that you were once a Death Eater, and that you committed crimes under that status."

Draco took a deep breath. He felt his body tense up and he felt even colder than he did when he first got there.

"Because of this, your case has been ruled Guilty. You are hereby sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban, instead of the life-sentence that you should have received, starting Sunday afternoon at 5:00pm. You will report back to the Ministry, where you will hand over your wand and be escorted to your cell. If you leave out of the country, Ministry officials will come after you. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." Draco said. He may have looked calm, but he felt weak, hopeless. He couldn't go see Hermione, they weren't engaged anymore, and he was facing 5 years in Azkaban. He looked over to Harry and Ron. They were both smiling as another person entered the courtroom. Draco's heart fluttered as he recognized her brown bushy hair falling down her back, her clothes perfectly fitting her figure, and her brown eyes, gazing into his. As the chair released him, he rushed over to her—lifting her up into an embrace. He put her back down, but he kept her close in his arms.

"Hermione, I'm—"

"Don't." She said sweetly as she caressed his face. "I'm sorry. I was upset—I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. There was no way you could have known."

Draco could see the glittering tears forming in Hermione's eyes. He pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14: The Mission

**And I have returned from the awful curse of writer's block. I know you all have been waiting patiently, so here it is Chapter 14 of The Rings!**

Chapter 14: The Mission

Hermione sat on the window ledge of her and Draco's bedroom. She rested her head against the wall and let one of her legs hang loose outside the window. She closed her eyes, taking in the cool summer breeze. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. Her eyes wondered to Draco, who was leaning against the fence of the Burrow, talking to Harry.

 _How did everything go so wrong?_

A few weeks ago, Hermione was preparing to marry the love of her life. Everything was set. The dress. The location. The cake. Everything. Then her parents died. Hermione felt an ache in her chest as she thought about that day, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. If anything she was still angry, not at Draco though, but at Bellatrix. Out of all the hurtful things Bellatrix had done to Hermione, her parent's death was at the top of the list. But even after the funeral, Hermione still looked forward to marrying Draco, he was the one thing that kept her sane. But then she found Bellatrix's letter, and they argued, and she left—not even allowing Draco to explain. She felt a lump in her throat as she remembered Draco's confession that he killed his father. Why didn't she turn around then? Why did she take off her ring? Why did she leave? And now- Draco's case was ruled guilty and he was sentenced to spend 5 years in Azkaban.

 _What am I going to do?_

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance to notice Ginny standing beside her.

"No." Hermione said as she rearranged her legs to make space for Ginny. "No, I don't mind."

As Ginny sat down across from her, Hermione returned her gaze to Draco. They sat in silence and Hermione took this silence to return back to her thoughts. She and Draco hadn't spoken since returning from the trial, and it was nerve-wrecking for Hermione.

"I'd figured you two would've made up by now." Ginny said, breaking the silence between them.

Hermione sighed again. "He won't talk to me. I thought we had gotten back on good terms back at the Ministry, but obviously not. If this how he wants to spend his last days as a free man, then it's fine with me." She said her last statement quickly, become annoyed by his behavior. She crossed her arms, but didn't remove her gaze from him.

"Just give him time. He's been through a lot, both of you have." Ginny replied. "Your parents just died, and his aunt is responsible for it. You guys aren't engaged anymore and Draco's been sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban."

"But we don't have that much time Ginny." Hermione said quietly. "In 5 days, he'll be leaving. Does he honestly want to spend these last few days like this? Apart? Not speaking to each other?"

Ginny shrugged. Hermione went quiet, not wanting to push the conversation forward. She watched as Harry gave Draco a copy of today's paper, and Draco calmly giving it back. They had been talking for some time now. It made her wonder if he was having the same conversation with Harry, as she had with Ginny.

/

"You know once you step foot outside the country, the Ministry will be on your heels, and the Death Eaters—once they figure out what you're after."

Draco and Harry were standing at their spot by the fence outside the Burrow. Draco was propped up against the post by his arms, allowing his hands to hold Hermione's ring. Harry stood beside him, his back pressed against the fence, holding a folded Daily Prophet in his hands.

"I don't care about the Ministry. I've dealt with them before, I can do it again." Draco said unbothered.

"You could be increasing your sentence, Draco."

Draco considered this fact several times, but it didn't change his decision. He was going to find Bellatrix and her band of Death Eaters and kill them one by one. It was the least he could do for Hermione. He couldn't save her when Bellatrix carved that horrible word into her arm and he couldn't stop Bellatrix from killing her parents, but he could stop Bellatrix herself—blood relative or not. Nobody got away with hurting his Hermione. No one.

"I don't care, I'm still going. Bellatrix doesn't deserve to live. I would have thought you would agree with my plan instead of making these lousy excuses to change my mind." Draco retorted.

"I do agree." Harry laughed. "Otherwise I wouldn't be coming. I just want you to understand the risks. This isn't the war anymore. You can't just barge in thinking everyone will be afraid of you."

"And why the hell not?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Cause of this." Harry handed Draco the copy of the Daily Prophet he had folded in his hand. Draco hesitated before taking the newspaper and opening it to the front page.

 **DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER ENGAGED, MALFOY NO LONGER A DEATH EATER**

Draco refused to read anymore as he folded the paper back up and handed it back to Harry.

"Everybody knows you're not a Death Eater anymore, especially since you're engaged—well were engaged- to Hermione. Your Death Eater tactics may not be as effective as they used to be. People may be more willing to stand up to you—even fight against you. And you won't have any leeway with any Death Eaters you run into."

Draco snorted. "Just because I'm not a Death Eater anymore doesn't mean I won't blast the next prat who stands in my way into oblivion. People would be wise not to underestimate me, especially my old comrades." Draco turned to look at Harry. "Anything else you want to bring up that will fail to make me stay?"

Harry chuckled. "No, but just one thing." He focused his view to the open window of Draco's room. "You know she's going to want to come. This is personal for her too."

Draco sighed. That did it. "She isn't coming. I won't give Bellatrix the satisfaction by putting her in danger again."

"Good luck trying to tell her that."

Draco turned around, his eyes wandering up the burrow until he reached his and Hermione's room. He noticed her leg hanging out the window, and her brown bushy hair following in the wind. He knew she would be set on coming, but how could he convince her otherwise?

/

"I'm coming with you."

Draco was packing his bag. He and Harry were set to leave a dawn. They convinced Ron and Ginny to stay just in case any of the remaining Death Eaters tried to "pay them a visit" while they were gone. The only person left to convince to stay was Hermione.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I did and I don't care." Hermione pulled out her bag as well, and began packing it with books and clothes.

Draco waved her things away with his wand. "You're not coming Hermione."

"And why not?" Hermione crossed her arms. "Draco you have 5 days left before you're to be sent to Azkaban, and instead of enjoying them, you're set on finding Bellatrix. And on top of that, you want me to stay here? Don't you think I want to spend time with you before you leave me again?"

"This isn't a vacation Hermione!" Draco said sternly. "Bringing you along would be like serving you to Bellatrix on a silver platter." Draco stopped packing. He looked up at Hermione, who he realized had been staring at him the whole time. "I refuse to put you in danger."

Hermione's hands dropped to her side. "Draco, I can defend myself."

"I know." He said quietly. Draco reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "It's just if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You're the only thing I have left."

Hermione blushed at his chivalry, and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy. You are a bloody fool if you think I'm going to stay put while you go Merlin knows where. I'm coming." Hermione returned back to her former position and waved her bag back onto the bed and began packing again.

Draco huffed in frustration. He had been hoping that his sappy speech would have convinced her to stay. But he should've know better. His Hermione was sweet, but she was stubborn—staying put was never her specialty, he learned that from their endeavors at Hogwarts.

"So there's nothing I can say to convince you to stay here?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nope." She replied confidently.

"Nothing at all?" Draco pushed on.

"That's what I said." Hermione answered as she packed more books in her bag.

Draco was silent for a moment then he spoke. "Then I have one condition."

Hermione stopped packing her bag, she looked back up at Draco with her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrow at him. "And that condition is?" she asked.

"You have to wear your ring." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco stopped her. "The whole time. I don't care what arguments we get into—no matter what happens, you cannot take your ring off. So either you wear it or you stay here."

"Are you bribing me to renew our engagement?" Hermione said amused.

Draco blushed a little, but quickly tried to hide it by looking down at his bag. "Uh no, I just want to keep you safe is all."

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. She stayed silent for a moment, pondering her options. She finally gave up trying to find a loop-hole in Draco's condition. "Fine."

Draco pulled the ring out of his pocket, and placed it back on Hermione's ring finger. Draco bent over and kissed the ring, which caused it to quickly flash gold and green—activating the enchantments. He missed Hermione blush again as he did this. They both returned to packing their bags.

"Draco."

"Yes."

"You're a prat."

/

The boys and Hermione set up shop in Mr. Weasley's shed. Harry briefed Draco and Hermione on the new Ministry procedures and Draco taught them both Death Eater tactics. Everything was set, except one thing.

They didn't know where to begin.

"If they were smart, they would've taken refuge in one of the safe houses, but seeing that Malfoy Manor is destroyed and Borgin and Burkes is being monitored by Ministry officials, I don't know where else they could have went."

Draco was pacing the room. It was Wednesday morning, 4 days before he would be sentenced to Azkaban, and they had no idea where to find Bellatrix and her Death Eaters.

"Knowing Bellatrix," Hermione started, "She would've taken her somewhere that meant the most to Voldemort—she was one of his most faithful servants."

"But that's a million and one places." Ron groaned. Though he wasn't coming along, he wanted to be a part of the conversation. It was the most action he would be getting since he agreed to stay at the Burrow. "The gaunt house is pretty much underground, no one knows how to get into the cave except Voldemort, Harry, and Dumbledore, Gringotts and Hogwarts are a no, the only other place is the Riddle House, and nobody's been there for years."

Draco had stopped pacing and Harry and Hermione stopped what they were doing too.

 _The Riddle House._

"What?" Ron said nervously. "Did I say something?"

"The Riddle house." Harry said. "That's where they are. It's where Voldemort was resurrected. Nobody knew about the house because nobody believed me when I said he was back, and the only people who were there were Death Eaters."

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder. "He's right. It's out the country, off grid. The Ministry doesn't know about it. It's perfect."

Draco nodded. "I hate to say it Weasel, but you're a genius."

"Well," Ron said confidently. "I try. I try."

Draco rolled his eyes as he put his bag on. He watched as Hermione and Harry did the same. They had already said their goodbyes last night, so there was no need to waste any more time. Harry stood between Draco and Hermione. Harry would bring them through side-along apparation since he was the only one who knew where the Riddle house was. Draco and Hermione held Harry's hands tightly, hoping to avoid the risk of splitting up or getting splinched.

"Hold down the fort, Weasel." Draco said. "Harry and Hermione will need somewhere to sleep when everything is over."

Hermione breath hitched as Draco said those words. All this time she had forgotten that Draco may not be returning with them, as he would have to report back to the Ministry and be escorted to Azkaban. Harry must've heard her, because he squeezed her hand tighter in an attempt to ensure her that everything would be ok.

Ron nodded in confirmation. There was a loud crack and they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15: Old Friends

**I think it's safe to say I have returned back to my original Sunday and Wednesday publications! So here it is, Chapter 15! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Old Friends

Hermione was regaining her composure from the apperation when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to the side. She wanted to scream but a hand was quickly placed over her mouth, stopping her. She looked up to notice that it was Draco who had grabbed her. She eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he pulled her closer to his chest, his back against a tree. He looked over the side of it as if he was watching someone, then he turned to Harry, who had done the same. Draco let go of her mouth, putting his finger against his lips to silence her and guided them towards the middle of the forest.

When they finally found a safe clearing, Draco let go of Hermione and began to cast protective enchantments around the area.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked towards Harry, redirecting her question to him. Harry smiled feebly and ran a hand through his black hair.

"The only place I saw near the Riddle House was the graveyard, so that's where I apperated us to. When we arrived, there were a few Death Eaters walking toward us. That's when Draco grabbed you and took refuge behind a tree. I don't think they saw us though, but it was a close call."

"So what now?" Hermione asked. "We can't just waltz back out there. We would get caught as soon as we step foot back in the graveyard."

"Which is why we aren't going back to the graveyard, not yet anyway." Draco interjected. "We need to make sure Bellatrix is in there first."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "And how do you suggest we find that out?"

/

Little Hangleton was different from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. There weren't any extravagant shops anywhere or buildings painted in loud and vibrant colors. There was at least one shop for every need—books, potions, wands, etc. Draco suggested that they split up and see if any of the villagers knew the whereabouts of Bellatrix. So far they had no luck.

"There's this pub." Harry said when they met back up. "At the end of the street, a woman said it's known to produce a lot of gossip. We might find the information we need."

They walked down to the end of the street to a pub called The Hanged Man. When they entered, the place was packed and chatter filled the room. It smelled of firewhiskey and old goats. Hermione turned her nose up at the smell as Draco guided them to some seats he spotted at the end of the bar. Along the way, Draco eavesdropped on a few of the villagers' conversations, hoping to hear some news on Bellatrix.

"Did you hear," A village woman said to her friend. "about the two muggles that were murdered in London by Death Eaters. It's rumored that they were the parents of Hermione Granger. I didn't know she was muggle-born! "

"Oh dear that's old news." said her friend, waving her hand as if she was shooing away a fly. "But did you hear about Draco Malfoy killing his father, with his own wand! It was all over the Daily Prophet."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. He still was uneasy about his father's murder. He wondered if his mother knew and what she thought about it. What she thought about him. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he approached the bar. Once he killed Bellatrix, none of that would matter anymore.

"A fire-." Draco said as he sat down between Hermione and Harry, but he was interrupted.

" _He_ will have a butter beer." Hermione said quickly, glaring at him. Draco huffed in defeat. As he took a sip of his drink, he heard Harry sniggering under his shirt.

They sat there for what felt like hours, listening to the gossip, keeping their ears opened for anything pertaining to Bellatrix. Draco was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. There were getting nowhere, and Hermione refused to let him drink.

"This isn't working." He grumbled. "We'll be in here all day."

"I know." Harry replied. "You think we should come back another day? Maybe nobody knows they're here yet."

Before Hermione or Draco could respond, Draco was grabbed by his collar and slung out of his chair and thrown into a nearby table. He heard Hermione scream as he felt the warm blood trickling down his arm from the broken bottles under him. But that wasn't his focus—his focus was on the figure standing in front of him.

"Leaving so soon?" Said a deep voice, cracking his knuckles. "And without speaking to your old friends, mate?"

Draco put on a smirk as he recognized the figure. "Nice to see you too Crabbe."

 _Bam!_

Crabbe punched Draco in the mouth. Hermione and Harry ran over to help, but two more Death Eaters stood up, aiming their wands at them, ready to strike.

Draco sat there, spitting blood out of his mouth. His wand was on the other side of Crabbe's foot. Even if he summoned it, it wouldn't come fast enough before Crabbe took his next shot. Draco looked to his other side and noticed two Aurors walking inside the pub. They had stopped to talk to the bartender, who pointed them towards the area where Draco and the others were just sitting. This was Draco's chance—if he could stall Crabbe long enough for the Aurors to make it over here, he could grab his wand and make his move.

"I see you still hit like a little girl, Crabbe. Ompf."

Crabbe hit Draco again. This time harder than before. Draco's mouth throbbed in pain but he continued to tease Crabbe.

"Come on Crabbe, my grandmother hits harder than you." Draco laughed while spitting out more blood.

"SHUT….UP." Crabbe said through gritted teeth. He lifted Draco in the air by his collar. They were now face to face and Draco could smell the firewhiskey on Crabbe's breath. From his heavy breathing, Draco could tell he was reaching a nerve. Draco smirked. His plan was working.

"What's wrong Crabbe?" Draco sneered. "Am I breaking your concentration?"

Draco noticed the Aurors were getting closer. He had to keep Crabbe distracted just a little longer, though his mouth protested as it throbbed in excruciating pain.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry called out.

Draco looked to see Harry and Hermione who still had their wands up. Harry seemed confused by his actions and Hermione seemed concerned, but he could tell that she knew what his plan was.

 _"Trust me."_ Draco said telepathically so only Hermione could hear. Her facial expression did not change but she nodded in understanding. Draco then turned back to face Crabbe, his infamous smirk still on his face.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm just trying to see how long this oaf can concentrate without shitting his pants." Draco spat out more blood, which landed on Crabbe's face.

"That's it." Crabbe pulled out his wand and stuck it onto Draco's neck. Draco looked over, and thank Merlin the Aurors had spotted him. They began to rush over, pulling out their wands as they knew what was about to happen next.

Crabbe gritted his teeth, gripping his wand tighter. "This is for Goyle, AVADA—"

"STUPIFY!"

Crabbe was stunned by one of the Aurors, dropping Draco in the process. The other two Death Eater's dropped their guard as the Aurors arrived, which gave Harry and Hermione enough time to stun them as well. Draco finally grabbed his wand, and stunned one of the Aurors.

"Draco—what the hell?" Harry said, out of breath.

"I'm a wanted criminal, remember? Draco said smirking. "Now stun them!"

Harry groaned. "I thought I was done causing the Ministry trouble."

He stunned the rest of the Aurors while Draco killed the other two Death Eaters. Hermione locked the Aurors in the pub's bathroom, but not before modifying their memories. Draco left the Death Eaters bodies' where they were and dragged Crabbe by his shirt to a nearby chair. Harry tied his arms and legs to it. Draco muttered a spell which woke Crabbe up almost instantly. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to recognize his surroundings. He then caught sight of Draco and tried to lunge at him again, but soon realized he was strapped down to the chair.

"Where is Bellatrix?" Harry demanded.

"You think is that easy, Potter." Crabbe laughed.

"I won't ask again Crabbe—"

"Or what you'll torture me?" Crabbe teased. "I'm not telling you anything." He spat.

Draco grew impatient with Harry's attempt at an interrogation. He stepped forward, relieving Harry. Draco aimed his wand at Crabbe. "Trust me old friend, I had no intention of hearing you talk. _Legilimens._ "

 _Draco was now inside Crabbe's head. His visions were not clear but Draco tried his best to make out what he saw. He saw the riddle house. He, or maybe it was Crabbe, walked inside of it. He looked around to notice more Death Eater's—some were in the kitchen laughing and joking and then there were two guarding a flight of stairs. He felt himself walk up the steps, entering a barely lit room. There had to be at least five Death Eaters in there, all dressed in their black robes and wearing their Death Eater masks. They were listening to someone sitting in a dusty, green armchair. He couldn't hear what was said, but he could hear her voice. Bellatrix._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Crabbe bellowed.

The connection was then shut off, but Crabbe was too late—Draco had gotten all the information they needed. He looked towards Hermione and Harry, who had no clue of what Draco had just seen.

"Bellatrix is inside. She has Death Eaters guarding every part of the house."

"So what's next?" Harry asked. "We just can't—"

"Later." Draco said quickly. "Right now we need to go before more Aurors show up."

Draco proceeded to leave the pub, Hermione and Harry right behind him. They almost made it to the door when Crabbe let out a laugh.

"You're not going to kill me Malfoy, I'm disappointed."

"As much as I would love to slaughter a pig, I have better things to do." Draco retorted.

Crabbed laughed again. His laugh sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She grabbed hold of Draco's arm and tried to guide him out the door, but he wouldn't budge. She knew Crabbe was testing him, and Draco was letting him win.

"Draco, let's go." She whispered, but Crabbe's voice overpowered her.

"Pig?! HA! I'm royalty compared to you. Disgracing your kind to marry a mudblooded bitch." Crabbe spat out his last two words.

Draco's face turned cold. He snatched his arm out of Hermione's hold as he turned back around and walked towards Crabbe—pushing tables and chairs out of his way. He gripped his wand tighter with every step until he was standing right in front of him. He shoved his wand onto Crabbe's throat as if he was going to jam his it right through his skin. Crabbe smiled, his teeth covered in blood and grime.

"Do it." Crabbe teased. "You know you want to."

"Draco." Harry called from the door. Draco ignored him. His only focus was on Crabbe now.

"Draco, put the wand down." Hermione called from the door. At her voice, Draco loosened his grip on the wand, but he didn't move it from Crabbe's throat. He leaned forward, putting his face an inch away from Crabbe's so only he could hear him.

"Don't you dare call her that again or I'll make sure you end up just like Goyle."

Draco removed his wand from Crabbe's throat. He turned to walk away, but he heard Crabbe speak again.

"You can't protect her Malfoy. Bellatrix will get to her—she always does. And this time she will make sure the mudblood stays dead." Crabbe smiled again. "But that shouldn't bother you, all the mudblood whores you had during the war. Shouldn't be hard to find another one."

Draco's mind went completely blank as he turned to stare at Hermione who seemed to be lost for words. All the color had drained from her face as Crabbe spoke. Draco turned back to him, rage now running through his veins. He felt himself lift his wand up again, this time not waiting for anyone's approval. He muttered " _Sectumsempra"_ and began to slit Crabbe's throat. Draco drew the line slowly, taking in the sight of the blood seeping out of Crabbe's neck.

"Draco." Harry called again. "You've made your point. Let's go."

Draco ignored him. He kept his focus on Crabbe, who was now gasping for air and coughing up more blood.

"Draco, stop." Harry said again. But Draco didn't stop, he wouldn't stop until he finished, and then he would leave Crabbe to bleed to death, if he wasn't dead by then. He felt himself channeling his anger through the curse. With each drop of blood that leaked from Crabbe's neck, Draco felt a surge of relief flow through him.

"Draco that's ENOUGH!" Hermione cried.

Draco stopped at her voice. He looked up, noticing Hermione was on the verge of tears. He looked back at Crabbe, who now had blood pouring down his shirt. Draco dropped his wand and took a step back in disbelief. _Oh no. Merlin no._ He felt sick to his stomach. He had lost control again, as he did during the war when he killed his father. Anger stirred in his body again, but this time it was at himself. Crabbe laughed again at Draco's disheveled state.

"I knew you didn't have the guts to kill me."

 _BAM._

Draco punched Crabbe, knocking back him unconscious. He then stormed out of the pub, not saying a word to Harry or Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16: Finland

Chapter 16: Finland

The way she rubbed his wounds with dittany portrayed the love and care she had for him. From the way she carefully poured it on the towel to the way she gently dabbed it on his mouth. Her actions made it seem as if she was unaffected by Crabbe's words, but he knew better. In her eyes, he could see the pain that she was hiding underneath her gentle touch. She wouldn't look at him directly, averting her eyes to his scars every time she looked up. He couldn't watch her battle with her emotions anymore. He grabbed her arm, ceasing her movements. Even then she wouldn't even look at him.

"I'm not finished." She said quietly. He could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Hermione, what Crabbe said-"

"Is it true?" Hermione interrupted, her eyes meeting his. He could see the tears forming again, but she tried to hold them back. Though she was so strong, she was still a girl underneath it all. "About the other girls?"

"No." Draco said truthfully. "There were times when the others would bring muggle girls around, for their entertainment, but I would only try to help them, feed them, talk to them….protect them."

"Why?"

Draco chuckled, cupping Hermione's cheek in his hand. "Isn't it obvious?" He then gave her a small smile. "All of them- in their own way- reminded me of you. I would never cheat on you Hermione. I love you."

Hermione allowed a little color to return to her face at Draco's confession. She returned his smile but it quickly disappeared. Something else was still troubling her.

"Something else is bothering you." Draco said, noticing her change in expression. "What is it?"

Hermione felt a lump in her throat as she recalled the events that took place at The Hanged Man. Draco almost killed Crabbe. Well not almost, he was going to kill Crabbe if she hadn't interfered. The look in Draco's eyes as he slowly slit Crabbe's throat scared her. He wasn't her Draco. His eyes were different—cold and bloodthirsty. When she cried for him to stop, his eyes returned back to normal, growing wider in horror as he realized what he'd done. And then she figured it out—in his anger, he had lost control.

"You were going to kill him." That was all she could get out.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You lost control." She added.

Draco nodded. "Did it scare you?"

"A little. It was just a shock." Hermione said honestly. She had seen much worse things during her time at Hogwarts, ranging from their Dark Arts teacher turning into a werewolf to an old woman transforming into a snake in Godric's Hallow. She laughed softly at the thought of these incidents. "I've seen worse."

Draco lighten up a little at her laughter, but he kept the frown on his face. "But it's bothering you."

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "It was scary seeing you like that- for the first time. You were a completely different person. Cold. Bloodthirsty." She lowered her voice, as if she was debating whether or not she wanted Draco to hear what she had to say next. "All I could think about was what if one day I make you that angry, and you lose control like that…..and you end up hurting me."

Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as he heard a loud crack outside the tent and someone yelling.

"Easy Potter, I'm not here to hurt ya. Agh!" Draco's brow furrowed as he recognized the familiar Irish accent. There was a loud thump and Draco immediately reacted, grabbing his wand and running out of the tent. Hermione ran behind him doing the same. He pulled back the opening to the tent to discover Harry standing with his wand pointed at a figure on the ground. The figure was holding one hand up in surrender, his other hand holding his side. The man was a tan color, his hair was black and messy and he had the same build as Draco. Draco's eyes grew wide in astonishment as he recognized the figure.

"Theo?" He said carefully. The figure snapped his head at him, falling on his back in relief.

"Draco, mate. Thank Merlin." Theo huffed, out of breath. As Theo tried to get up, Harry gripped his wand tighter. "Come off it Potter, if I wanted to hurt ya, I would've done it by now."

"Keep your wand up, Harry." Draco snapped. "How did you know where we were?"

Theo chuckled at Draco's defensiveness. "Did you forget who taught you those protective charms? Me, _ya bloody langer_." Theo raised his eyebrow, as if he was delivering a cryptic message.

Draco lightened up at his insult. This was definitely Theo. "It's alright Harry, it's him." He walked over and pulled Theo into a brotherly embrace. Hermione ran to hug him next. "Theo." She said as she smiled.

"Hermione, luv." He returned her smile. Theo turned back to look at Harry, who still had his wand up. He laughed. "Seriously, Potter? Hermione-bloody-Granger just hugged me and ya still think I'm here to knock you off your wanger?"

Harry cheeks grew red in embarrassment as the slowly brought his wand down.

/

All four of them were now sitting at the table. Theo was in the middle of how he came across Draco's camp.

"After Hermione's parents were murdered, the Ministry was right on Bellatrix's heels." Theo explained. "So she did the smart thing, got out of the bloody country and disappeared. I signed on once I heard the news- I knew you wouldn't be too far along. But tell me this." Theo leaned over the table. "How did ya know we was here?"

Draco took quick look at Harry, and then back to Theo. He smirked. "Lucky guess."

Theo smirked back. "Same ole Draco."

"How did you know we were out here?" Draco asked.

"Another incident that your ' _luck'_ prevailed in." Theo put up his hands gesturing the quotations. "Your little incident at the pub—it didn't go unnoticed. Lucky for you, Bellatrix sent me and a few other blokes to check the scene out."

"And?" Draco asked, almost sounding impatient.

Theo seemed to recognize his tone as he waved it off. "Calm down, mate. They don't know you were there, but you were bloody reckless—keeping Crabbe alive. As soon as I stepped in, he started babbling about you lot."

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Theo noticed as he raised an eyebrow in question at her. Draco must've seen it as well as he cleared his throat, redirecting Theo's attention to him. "We had some complications."

Theo looked back at Hermione and then at him. "Ah." He said softly, understanding what happened. "Well lucky for you three, I modified Crabbe's memory. He has no recollection of seeing any of you."

"And the Aurors?" Hermione asked.

"Dead."

"Theo!" Draco exclaimed.

Theo laughed again. "Easy, mate. I'm just pulling ya leg. I got them out before the others reached the back of the pub."

Draco sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry." Harry interjected, almost blurting out his discomfort. "But how do you all know each other?"

Theo almost forgot Harry was at the table. He chuckled at his discomfort. "Me and Draco here have been best mates for years. And I got the honor of meeting the lovely Hermione Granger during my 6th year, when this git" He cocked his head towards Draco "decided to be a bad boy and fall in head over heels with her."

Draco face turned red as he rubbed his neck with one of his hands. "I don't recall being in head over heels."

"Oh cut the crap, mate. Barmy for her, he was. Wouldn't shut up about ya, Hermione. I didn't realize why until I met ya. _Gryffindor_ _Goddess_." Hermione blushed at his compliment. Draco noticed her blush and glared at Theo, who began laughing again.

"Easy." Theo put his hands up comically in surrender. "I know she's off limits. Congrats by the way."

Draco nodded. "So how have you been?"

Theo leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. "Ya know me, mate. Ducking an' dodging. The ministry's been tailing me ever since the war. Had to polyjuice my mum and sis to keep them safe. I read about your sentence too, sorry to hear that."

Draco didn't respond, causing an awkward silence between the four. Theo became uncomfortable from the silence. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"So what's the plan, mate? Surely you're not here for a couple's retreat, Potter being here an' all."

"We need to get inside the Riddle House." Draco replied.

"Motive?" Theo raised his eyebrow.

Draco didn't respond, but he gave Theo a look- a look that Theo knew very well because his eyes widened and he shook his head. "You bloody wanker. And you thought it was a good idea to bring Potter and Hermione with ya?"

"They insisted on coming." Draco said quickly, becoming irritated with Theo's ridicule. "Are you going to help us get in or not?"

"Don't get your robes in a twist, I'm helping." Theo shot back.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly. "You're alright with this?"

"Of course I'm alright with _this_ Potter." Theo replied. "Some of us don't plan to be bloody Death Eaters all our lives." He then turned his view back to Draco. "If we do this, we play by my rules."

"What did you have in mind?" Draco asked curiously.

Theo paused for a moment. "Finland."

"Finland?" Harry repeated Theo's answer.

"What's Finland?" Hermione asked.

Theo looked at them both with a cocky smirk. "During the war, Draco and I _surrendered_ to the Ministry of Magic in Finland. Our goal was to infiltrate the ministry from the inside, which we did succeed in doing. Burned the place to the ground, we did, and released at least 20 Death Eaters that were set to joining Voldemort."

Draco stayed silent, only glaring at Theo. Theo face softened at his negative expression. "Mate, I know ya don't like the idea, but it's the only way."

"No, Theo. It's not." He said bitterly.

"You're too caught up in what happened last time, Draco—"

"What happened last time?" Hermione interjected.

"Nothing." Draco answered quickly. "We're not doing it, Theo. I'm not putting Hermione and Harry in danger like that."

Theo shook his head. "They won't be in danger, mate. If you'd just listen-"

"It was my fault that Blaise—"

Theo groaned in frustration. "Bloody hell." He banged his fist on the table. "Blaise's death wasn't your fault, Draco! It was his own bloody arrogance that got him killed and you know that!"

"But if I hadn't changed the plan—" Draco tried to retort, but Theo cut him off again.

"Then what?!" Theo exclaimed in annoyance. "Ya think Blaise wouldn't be here right now suggesting the same idea?! Mate, the minute you set foot in that graveyard with bloody Hermione Granger and Harry Potter by your side, you're dead. This is the safest way to get you in and out."

Draco stayed silent—he knew Theo was right, but he was still uncomfortable with putting Harry and Hermione's lives at risk like this. Theo ran a hand through his messy black hair, making it even messier than it was before. "Look. I miss him too, he was our brother. But he's gone Draco. And you sitting here throwing a pity party for yaself isn't gonna bring him back."

Draco took a deep breath, finally giving in to Theo's reasoning. "You'll promise to keep them safe?"

Theo raised his right hand. "Scouts honor."

He turned his view to Hermione and Harry, who hadn't said anything since Theo and Draco's argument began. "And you two are alright with this?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other for minute, then laughed in mutual agreement. Hermione took Draco's hand. "We've been through worse."

Theo clapped his hands together. "Then it's set. Finland."


	17. Chapter 17: No Worries

Chapter 17: No Worries

Hermione could feel her heart thumping against her chest as they walked closer to the Riddle House. She could feel the eyes of the other Death Eaters fall upon her as they walked through the graveyard, but she kept her head down. She was nervous, maybe even scared—the scars from the previous battle in the bookstore were fresh through her ripped clothing, causing her skin to burn a fiery red. _Don't lose your head. It's all part of the plan._ She continued to say these words to herself over and over again, but it did not ease her anxiety. Theo's hold on her didn't make it any easier. He strengthened his grip on her as they approached the door, causing her to wince in pain as his nails dug into her skin.

 _"For obvious reasons," Theo began. "Potter can't be seen. He will be disguised as a Death Eater. I have the polyjuice ready, I just need a hair from one of the other Death Eaters."_

 _"How long will it last?" Harry asked._

 _"Long enough to get you in and out." Theo responded. "You and Hermione," His words directed at Draco now. "will need to be at the one of the shops in town, somewhere casual. Me and Harry will take ya from there."_

 _Draco nodded. "Then what?"_

 _"Then, you will need to put up a fight, but ultimately you lot will have to give in. But don't worry, me and Harry will be the only ones handling ya."_

 _"I'll take Hermione." Harry offered._

 _"Like hell you will," Theo snapped. "People will be watching Potter. If they see even a speck of hesitation, it will raise suspicions."_

 _"He's right, Harry." Hermione agreed. "So what happens next?"_

 _"We take ya to the Riddle House."_

"Shut it ya filthy mudblood." She heard Theo say.

She looked towards Draco, who was being held same way by Harry. He had a limp in his right leg from the battle and his clothing was torn. She looked to Harry next, who was now polyjuiced as a Death Eater named Dolohov. She could tell that Harry was extremely uncomfortable, but he was playing it off very well—better than she had when she was disguised as Bellatrix that time at Gringotts.

When they arrived at the door of the Riddle House, Hermione's heart rate sped up at the sight of the figure waiting for them at the door. Crabbe.

"How you feeling, mate?" Theo called out. Crabbe put on a sly smirk once he realized who was approaching. Hermione could feel her heart about to explode as Crabbe turned his attention to Draco.

"Ecstatic." Crabbe spat. He walked up to Draco, punching him in the stomach. There was a loud crack. Draco groaned loudly in pain and fell to his knees. Crabbe dropped down in front of him and Harry jerked Draco's hair so he could face Crabbe. The rage inside Hermione intensified as she saw Draco's face. It was a deep red and she could see the veins emerging from his temple. He was trying to fight the pain, but she could tell it was defeating him.

Crabbe playfully slapped Draco's face. "I was right, the mudblood did make you soft."

Draco stayed silent as Crabbe stood back up. Harry let go of his hair, his head dropping to face the ground. He kept his head down, trying to fight the urge to break Crabbe's neck and the intolerable pain occurring in his lower abdomen. The next moment, he let out another groan and felt his body fall to the ground. Crabbe had kicked him in the stomach. He heard Hermione scream and felt Harry's hold tighten on him, as if he was trying to resist the same urge to hex Crabbe. He closed his eyes as he heard Theo's voice.

 _"Once we get to the door, Crabbe will be waiting there."_

 _"Crabbe?!" Hermione said nervously. She turned her head to look at Draco, but he seemed unmoved by Theo's statement. "Out of all people?!"_

 _Theo nodded. "Due to his idiocy at the pub, Bellatrix has demoted him to guarding the door, instead of his original post beside her." He turned towards Draco again. "He'll be wanting payback, mate. I don't know what he'll do when he sees ya, but he can't do much—not yet anyway."_

 _"Meaning he'll want to get a good go in before we move inside." Draco said coldly._

 _Theo nodded again. "And you will have to let him. Whatever he does, Draco you cannot fight back—same for you too, Potter."_

 _Harry nodded in agreement though Theo could tell this part of the plan wasn't sitting well with him. "If Draco fights back, Crabbe will either want to take you all to the basement himself or even take you to Bellatrix. We cannot let that happen, so please keep your head."_

"Easy, now, mate." Theo chuckled. "You'll get your chance soon enough."

Crabbe nodded. Hermione glared at him, tears burning in her eyes. Crabbe laughed at her state, causing her insides to burn even more.

"Don't worry, princess." Crabbe teased. "Once I finish with him and Bellatrix finishes with you, you'll see each other again." He then turned to Theo. "Take them to the basement. I'll tell Bellatrix."

Theo nodded, gripping Hermione tighter and shoving her through the door while Harry jerked Draco up by his hair again and dragged him inside as well. Draco watched as Crabbe went upstairs to the exact room he saw in the visions. He tried to get a closer look inside, but Crabbe closed the door before he could see more. They then approached a second flight of stairs leading downward into the basement. Draco could barely focus on the steps because the pain in his stomach became unbearable. Harry must've noticed his slowing in movements because he quickly rushed Draco down the steps, trying to avoid suspicion from any of the other Death Eaters. They reached a brown door which Theo opened, pushing Hermione inside and Harry doing the same with Draco. Theo and Harry turned to leave the room, but not without making eye contact with Draco and nodding to Hermione. Hermione nodded back as Theo closed the door.

Once it was shut, Draco fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Hermione kneeled beside him, her hands shaking as she lifted Draco's shirt up to see Crabbe's damage. "Oh my god." She whispered. She covered her mouth with her hands as she took in the sight of Draco's stomach. His lower abdomen was a deep purple, with specks of green and yellow surrounding the area where Crabbe hit him. Hermione touched it gently and Draco hissed in pain, grabbing her hand in reflex.

"The wands." He said through gritted teeth, trying to fight the pain. "Hermione, get the wands."

 _"Once in the basement, Harry and I will have to leave, giving you to maybe 30 minutes to an hour before the first person is chosen to see Bellatrix."_

 _"Chosen?" Harry asked. "They won't be taken together?"_

 _"As much as Bellatrix would love to torture them together, this pair is very significant to her—"Theo explained. "her blood-traitorous nephew and the mudblood that got away. There is no doubt that she will want to deal with them separately."_

 _Hermione felt her throat go dry as Theo said this. It was no doubt that Bellatrix would pick her first—the mudblood that got away…twice._

 _"She'll choose me first." Hermione said quietly._

 _Draco shook his head, as if he was trying to shake the thought of his head. "We don't know that for sure."_

 _"Draco."_

 _"We can only assume that she will choose Hermione first," Theo said quickly, ending the argument that was about to occur. "which is why it is imperative that ya find your wands as soon as possible. The wands will be hidden inside one of the bricks in the basement walls. They will be extremely small, but at your touch and your touch only, they will enlarge to their original size." He explained. "So for the love of Salazar- Do. Not. Drop. Them."_

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to leave Draco in this state, but they only had a certain amount of time before one of them would be chosen. She ran over to the brick wall and frantically began feeling over them, trying to find the correct brick. It was like her mind went blank—the fear of facing Bellatrix again and Draco's condition worsening took over her. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking uncontrollably as she touched each brick.

"Hermione, hurry!" Draco called out. He let out another pain-stricken groan and fell silent once again.

Hermione began to panic as she touched more and more bricks. She sighed in relief as she finally found the correct one. It dissolved at her touch, revealing two small sticks which Hermione knew to be their wands. She grabbed hers, which returned to its regular size almost instantly. She ran back over to Draco, who was still in the same position before she left, trying his best to stay conscious. She acted quickly, murmuring a spell, relieving Draco of his pain. He took a deep breath in relief, un-balling his fist. She was about to mutter another spell to remove the bruise but Draco stopped her.

"No." He said, his normal voice returning. "They'll know we have our wands if you remove the bruise. Leave it, I'm fine. Give me my wand."

She handed it to him, and it returned to its regular size as well. He put the wand in his pocket, causing it to shrink again, and Hermione did the same. Draco looked into her eyes and he could see that she was afraid. No matter how hard she tried to mask it, he always knew how she was feeling.

"You remember the first time I took you on my broom?" He asked.

Hermione was taken back by his urge to engage in casual conversation, but gave in as she thought it would calm her nerves. "Yeah. Do you?"

"I remember you clinging on to me like your life depended on it." He laughed. He sat up to face her. "The whole time you wouldn't let go of me, no matter how many times I told you I wouldn't let you fall. But then you got used to it, I remember how you looked when you noticed how safe you were, being in the air with me—no worries."

"Why are you bringing this up, Draco?" She asked. Her anxiety was overcoming her.

Draco sat up. He pulled her into him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. In a few moments, maybe even less than that, Theo and Harry would return to take one of them. "Because this time is no different." He lifted her hand up to where her ring shone in the daylight. "As long as you have this, no matter where you are, no matter where I am, no one can hurt you. I won't let you go, I won't let you fall. No worries."

Hermione didn't respond. Though she was confident in the rings' power, she couldn't shake the fact that she would be facing Bellatrix, again. This time Bellatrix wouldn't show any mercy, and she put herself here at her own will. _It's too late to turn back now._ She turned her head to face Draco. Her eyes met his grey ones and she couldn't help but feel that this may be her last time looking into them. Without warning, she grabbed Draco's shirt and pressed her lips onto his. She kissed him fiercely, wanting to take in the taste of him, the feel of him. Her kiss grew deeper as he pulled her closer to him—it was obvious he wanted the same. At that moment, it was as if time stood still.

They broke apart as the door to the basement reopened. Theo walked through- his face held a grim expression as he entered. Draco and Hermione didn't realize why until they saw who was behind him— Crabbe. Where was Harry?

"You're first, Princess." Crabbe sneered. Theo walked over and snatched Hermione out of Draco's hold and dragged her up the steps. Crabbe stayed behind as Theo closed the door. Draco balled his fist as Crabbe walked closer to him. He stood up to face Crabbe, but his stance was faulted by the limp in his leg. Crabbe cracked his knuckles as he put on the sly smirk he once had in front of the Riddle House. Draco then figured it out. He wasn't going to see Bellatrix, Crabbe was ordered to kill him.

 _"So we get them inside, Bellatrix chooses who she wants to see first, then what?" Harry asked._

 _"Then," Theo said coldly. "The games begin."_


	18. Chapter 18: Control

**I posted this chapter like 2 hours ago, but somehow there was a formatting issue. Thanks to ndavis77, the issue was brought to my attention! So here is Chapter 18! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Control

 _"You alright, mate?"_

 _Theo walked outside the tent to find Draco sitting on a rock at the edge of the clearing. Draco didn't answer, but Theo knew he heard him. He walked closer and found a rock right beside Draco. He sat down beside him, but Draco kept his view on the dark forest ahead._

 _"She's going to take her first." He said dryly._

 _"Wouldn't be the first time." Theo said nonchalantly._

 _"I'm serious, Theo."_

 _He sighed. "I know mate, but she can handle herself—you know that better than anyone else."_

 _Draco didn't respond. His thoughts surrounded Hermione's confrontation with Bellatrix. She would be alone, no Harry and Ron to interfere—he couldn't even be there until later. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about being down in the basement- not having a clue what was happening above, only hearing her cries and screams._

"CRUCIO!"

It was like de'ja vu. Hermione felt the pain travel to every part of her body. It was like she was being stabbed by a million knives, over and over again. Each one digging deep into the sensitive parts of her skin. She bit her lip to prevent from screaming, but as the pain grew worse she couldn't help but cry out in pain. She kept her eyes closed. Opening them would clarify that this was real—that this was actually happening. She couldn't move. She couldn't run. She couldn't fight back. But as soon as the pain started, it went away, though it meant nothing as Bellatrix sent the next curse. Then the pain erupted through her body again, and she cried out even louder. How long could she keep this up? Where was Draco?

 _"Let's not talk about that, let's talk about you."_

 _"Me?" Draco asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes, you. Mr. I-can't-control-my-actions." Theo replied teasingly._

 _Draco sighed. "It's nothing."_

 _"Oh it's nothing?" Theo snorted. "It's nothing that ya lose control every blue moon and somebody gets murdered every time ya do?"_

 _"They were mistakes." Draco said bitterly. "It won't interfere with the plan, if that's what you're going on about."_

 _Theo shook his head. "I don't believe that."_

 _"You know me, Theo—" Draco started to say._

 _"And that's the issue," Theo interrupted. "I know you and I know Crabbe. I wasn't there during the incident at the pub, but from Crabbe's condition, I know he got to ya. It was the same way in school, just not as bad because ya didn't have your PTSD and such."_

 _"What do you want me to do Theo?!" Draco spat. "I can't control it, it just happens! If I could stop it, I would, but I can't!" Draco got up to walk back to the tent, but Theo's voice stopped him._

 _"I'm not asking you to control it, mate. I'm asking you to tame it—become one with it."_

 _"Why?" Draco asked curiously._

 _Theo paused, not turning to look at Draco. "Because there will be a moment when we all need you to lose control, but then control it around those who matter."_

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Another one of her screams pierced his ears, she was starting to give in. He had to get up, but how long could he fight? The pain in his stomach was returning, along with the throbbing in his mouth. He groaned as his body tensed up—another one of Bellatrix's curses. He gritted his teeth, trying to block out the pain. He could hear Crabbe's laughter in the background. He tried to think of his next move, but another earsplitting scream blanked out his memory. The next minute he was in the air and thrown against another wall.

"Hear that, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. "Sounds like she doesn't have much time left. Funny. Neither do you."

Draco tried to get up, but Crabbe kicked him back down. Draco cursed loudly as another curse reactivated his nerves, but he could barely feel it—something else caught his attention. He felt his arm stinging, like someone was cutting through his skin. He could hear Hermione's screams getting louder and louder. What was Bellatrix doing to her? Draco winced in pain as he turned over to look at his arm. His eyes grew wide in horror as he realized what was happening.

 _Hermione ran her fingers over the scar on her left arm. She was waiting for it to sting at her touch, but nothing happened. The only thing that stung were the memories from that night at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had marked her that night—she was hers to finish. She didn't notice Draco walking up beside her, and lifting up his left arm, revealing his Dark Mark._

 _"Why didn't you get it? That night at the manor." She asked quietly._

 _"I did." Draco said softly. "At the time, the mark had an enchantment that prevented any physical damage to happen to it. But I felt it, everything."_

 _He leaned over and kissed the scar on her left forearm. "These scars don't make us, Hermione."_

 _"I know."_

M – U – D – B – L

"No." Draco said in disbelief. "No, no, no." He couldn't believe what was happening. Bellatrix was retracing Hermione's scar. Each letter hurt worse than the last, digging deeper and deeper into his skin. He had to get out of here- now. He couldn't wait for the moment where he would kill Bellatrix, but at this moment he felt hopeless. He couldn't fight Crabbe long enough before another curse knocked him down, giving Crabbe another advantage. Hermione had no one to help her until he got out of the basement. Theo and Harry couldn't interfere until the rest of the Death Eaters were taken care of. It was all up to him—and he couldn't even defend himself. The frustration boiled in his stomach.

 _"You remember what I said about your ring?"_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes."_

 _"I need to hear you say it." He said sternly._

 _Hermione stared into the grey orbs that were his eyes. She sought out that connection that made them… them. That understanding. "I won't take it off."_

 _Draco nodded, and turned his back to her, preparing to get into bed._

 _"I want you to promise me the same thing." She blurted out unexpectedly._

 _He stopped in mid-movement of removing his shirt. He didn't turn back around to face her._

 _"I want you to promise me that you won't remove your ring either." She continued. "That you won't leave me."_

 _"Hermione, I—"_

 _"Promise me." Her voice almost sounded desperate. Like she was internally pleading. It made him uneasy._

 _"I promise."_

"Begging for mercy, are ya?" He heard Crabbe's voice in the distance.

Draco closed his eyes. Enough was enough. He heard Theo's voice inside his head. " _—tame it—become one with it."_ He felt the anger channel through him, but this time he was able to think.

 _"Hermione."_

 _"D-Draco?"_

Tears burned in his eyes as he heard his fiancé's voice. It was weak, like she was clinging on to the last strand of her life. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way he could finish Crabbe. He took a deep breath. She may hate him for this, but this was the only way.

 _"Stay strong, sweetheart. I love you."_ He said quickly.

 _"Draco?! What are you—"_

The connection ended as Draco removed his ring. He reached in his pocket for his wand, replacing the ring in the spot it was once resting in. His wand returned to its regular size and Draco hid it from Crabbe's view. He muttered a silencing spell as he gathered the strength to get up. Crabbe put on an evil smile that soon went away when he saw that Draco was holding his wand. His eyes froze on the wand, but he kept his stance. Draco smirked as he realized that Crabbe didn't have a wand on him. Another curse shot through his body, but Draco ignored it—the anger and adrenaline took over him.

Draco felt like himself. Though he was angry, he was aware of his actions, he was aware of what he was doing. All he could picture was Hermione- her smile, her laugh, her kiss, her eyes. She was the only person who saw the good in him when everyone thought he was evil. And with that thought the anger simmered inside of him, boiling slowly and comfortably through his veins. He was controlling it.

 _"How am I supposed to control it around those who matter if I can't even control it around the ones who don't?"_

 _"Ya have to channel it, mate—ever heard of a patronus?"_

 _"Yeah, that little glittering thing Harry does."_

 _Theo nodded. "To produce a patronus, ya have to think of the happiest moment in your life. Same concept with ya anger. When you feel like you're about to lose control—think of that moment. Let it fill ya. Concentrate."_

 _Draco seemed skeptical of Theo's theory, but if it could prevent him from hurting others, he would try it._

 _"And you're sure it will work?"_

 _Theo laughed, and raised his right hand. "Scouts Honor."_

"What's wrong Crabbe?" Draco said calmly. "Forgot something?"

"Wh- Wh- Where—Where did you get that?" Crabbe stammered.

"Oh this?" Draco smirked. He began to examine his wand as if he never seen it before. "Just a gift from a friend."

Crabbe looked confused for a minute then he spoke again. "Theo." He balled his fist up again, but didn't dare move from his current position.

"Good. Good." Draco kept his calm voice, which made Crabbe even more nervous. He felt the blood trickle down his arm from Hermione's scar, but he ignored it. He was going to finish this, right now.

Crabbe gave a nervous chuckle, trying to disguise his fear. "You won't kill me."

"I won't?" Draco said, cocking his head to the side. He walked closer to Crabbe, causing him to back up a few steps. He tripped and fell on the floor, but didn't remove his gaze from Draco. Draco leaned over him, putting his face just an inch from his. He pulled out his wand and positioned it on Crabbe's scar where his throat had been slit. He traced his wand slowly over the scar, never removing his eye contact from Crabbe. Crabbe tried to tilt his head to get away from the wand, but it was no use.

"What's stopping me from finishing you once and for all?" Draco said in a low, deadly voice.

Crabbe didn't answer. Draco could sense that he was utterly terrified. He would laugh if he wasn't so caught up in finishing him off. He heard the door reopen and somebody stepping inside. Draco didn't care to see who it was, but Crabbe sighed in relief as he looked over Draco's shoulder to see the figure.

"Dolohov!" He cried out like a small child. "He's—He's got a wand."

Draco chuckled at Crabbe's pathetic attempt to reach out to Dolohov for help. Draco straightened himself up. He turned to Dolohov who smirked back and closed the door. He then walked beside Draco, glaring down at Crabbe in disgust.

"What are you going to do to him?" He asked.

Crabbe's eyes grew wider as he recognized Harry's voice. "Potter." He said in disbelief. He slid against the floor, trying to distance himself from Harry and Draco, but was stopped by the wall behind him. He was outnumbered, so he did the only thing he thought would help.

"IT'S POTTER!" He bellowed. "HARRY POTTER IS DOWN IN THE BASEMENT!"

Draco and Harry stood there, watching as Crabbe's second attempt for help failed. Nobody answered him. Nobody came to the door. Nothing. Crabbe finally gave in, standing back up and entering a fighting stance. He swung at Draco, but his punch missed and Draco rounded on him. Draco punched him in the stomach causing him to fall over on the floor again. Crabbe tried to crawl away, but with a flick of Draco's wand, he was dragged back towards him. Draco then conjured everything inside him and kicked Crabbe in the head, causing him to yell out in pain. Crabbe tried to get up, but Draco stupefied him into the wall behind him. Draco took a step closer. He flicked his wand and Crabbe's body slowly rose above the ground. Crabbe's head fell down to his chest—his breaths were shallow and weak. Draco watched as the blood glittered on his black robes. This was it.

The door reopened and closed again. Draco turned to see that it was Theo who walked inside, but his concentration did not break as Crabbe's body was still levitating. Draco turned back to Crabbe, focusing all his energy into the next two words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Draco." Theo said cautiously.

Draco barely heard him as he lifted his wand up. "AVADA KEDVRA!"

There was bright green light, and Crabbe's body fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Draco slipped his wand back into his pocket and turned to face his two friends. Nothing was said as Theo and Harry grabbed him by the arms and dragged him up the stairs.

 **I also apologize for the limited Hermione POV. There will be more in the next chapter. So Stay Tuned!**

 **~ TheeStoryTeller**


	19. Chapter 19: Torment

Chapter 19: Torment

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Hermione didn't know what made her say it, but it was too late to take it back now. She heard Bellatrix's cackling in the background. Everything hurt. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She hadn't taken two steps inside the room before Bellatrix threw a curse at her. Everything went downhill from there. She could hear the voices of the other Death Eaters, each bickering about who was next to torture the 'mudblood'. To her surprise—or not—Bellatrix squashed their dreams, saying she was the only one who would handle Hermione. She would have been grateful if Bellatrix wasn't trying to crucio her into a coma.

 _"You surprised me."_

 _Hermione whirled around to find Harry sitting down on one of the tent beds._

 _"What?"_

 _"You willingly agreed to this plan, disregarding the fact that you will have to face Bellatrix…again."_

 _"As did you," Hermione pointed out, smirking, "despite the fact that you will be facing several Death Eaters who would love to see your head mounted above their fireplaces."_

 _Harry let out a small laugh. "Touché'. " His voice then grew stern. "I'm just worried about you, Hermione. This is serious. This isn't us getting caught in the forest and taken to Malfoy Manor again."_

 _Hermione closed her eyes. The memories of that night tried to force their way into Hermione's thoughts, but she pushed them away. Fully remembering would mean accepting that it happened, if the scar wasn't evidence enough._

 _"You never told us what happened—with you and Bellatrix."_

 _It was true. Hermione hadn't told Ron nor Harry what happened that night. They only knew that Bellatrix tortured her and gave her the scar, and that was by assumption. She would never bring it up, and with Harry and Ron being who they were, they would never press the subject. The only ones who knew what really happened were her, Bellatrix, and the Malfoys. She and Draco never talked about it—he would always try to push the subject, but she would shut him down._

 _"We're putting ourselves in this position. You're willingly putting yourself in Bellatrix's clutches."_

 _"Harry don't you think I know that?" Her voice was calm, but she could feel the anger in her voice._

 _"Hermione—"_

 _"Don't Hermione me" She snapped. "This is no different than you and Voldemort. Every time you willingly put yourself in his clutches, knowing the risks. And Ron and I never questioned you on your decisions. This is something I have to deal with. If enduring her one more time means that we can get rid of her for good, then so be it. And I expect you to support me on this."_

 _She then turned back around, her back facing Harry again. If he left the tent, she did not know. And frankly, that was the least of her worries._

She screamed again as another curse enflamed her insides. This was nothing compared to last time. Last time was quick, easy, if that was the appropriate word for it. Harry and Ron came immediately and she was saved. This time there was no Harry or Ron to come to her rescue—she had to wait this out until Draco finished Crabbe, and Theo and Harry finished securing the house. This time Bellatrix took her time, exploiting every nerve and fear Hermione had. She felt like a Death Eater science experiment. The way Bellatrix carefully directed each curse—wanting to cause the most pain possible.

"Had enough mudblood?" Bellatrix cackled.

Hermione stayed silent. She wouldn't give Bellatrix the satisfaction. All she had to do was wait this out a little more and then Draco would come. No matter what Bellatrix did, she couldn't hurt Hermione—they both had on their rings. She hissed as Bellatrix snatched a patch of her hair and jerked her to where they were face to face. Hermione glared into Bellatrix's eyes, and Bellatrix glared back at her.

"I asked you a question, you filthy degenerate." Bellatrix said impatiently. She gripped Hermione's hair tighter, but Hermione wouldn't budge. The next moment she was thrown back onto the floor and pinned down by Bellatrix's body. She caught a glimpse of something silver flash past her face. Before Hermione could process what was happening, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. The feeling felt familiar on her skin—as she remembered the precise cutting that took place. M – U – D – B – L – O – O – D.

 _"These scars don't make us, Hermione_."

 _"I know." She slightly blushed as she remembered her saying these words to Draco after the discovery of his dark mark. To know that Draco had felt the pain too, it made her feel strangely relieved._

 _"I should've done something." Draco said quietly._

 _"You did what you had to."_

 _He snorted. "Do you honestly believe that? That I did what I had to do? Watching my aunt torture my fiancé'?"_

 _Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco, it's over." The way she said it was emotionless—rehearsed. They were words she told herself over and over to forget about that moment. To never have to accept what happened. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He felt warm—he felt like home. He lifted her arm up, rubbing his fingers across her scar._

Hermione bit her lip harder and harder as Bellatrix traced over each letter. She didn't realize how hard she was biting until she tasted the blood in her mouth. Bellatrix had lost her old knife last time. She had thrown the knife as Hermione and the rest of the manor's prisoners apperated away. This new knife she had was much sharper, and cut much deeper. Hermione finally understood Harry's dilemma with Umbridge, having "I will not tell lies" carved into his hand every three days. She was able to breathe normally as the pain transferred from her to Draco, but that didn't stop the blood from seeping out of her reopened wound. She wanted to feel relieved but she suddenly felt an uneasy and guilty feeling rush over her. She knew it wasn't her feeling that way, so it had to be coming from Draco. But what was he feeling guilty and uneasy about?

 _"Promise me." She hadn't meant to sound so desperate, but she needed to know. Draco was known to take big risks, and as he thought that she was saying this for her own good, her real intention was to prevent him from doing anything dangerous. She would be safe either way with her ring on, but if Draco took his off—that was it._

 _"I promise." He tried to say it as sincerely as possible, but Hermione saw right through him. He had already been preparing to take it off. But when? At what risk?_

 _He didn't turn to face her, but Hermione saw him fidgeting with his ring._

 _"Do you know why I got these rings made?"_

 _Hermione became curious. She had never thought of any real reasoning behind the rings itself and Draco never brought it up, except for the fact he did it out of love. She stayed silent and Draco took her silence as a means to continue._

 _"When my father failed to receive the prophecy for the Dark Lord, he tortured my mother as punishment. He made us watch. And my father-" Draco laughed dryly. "my coward of a father let him torture her."_

 _Hermione remained quiet. Each word brought her closer into his story._

 _"How could he just stand there and watch his wife be mutilated by that sick bastard?" His voice had grown angry. Each word coming from gritted teeth. "Had he felt no pain, no shame at all? How do you watch and let someone you love endure that, and feel no pain at all?"_

The uneasy feeling from Draco grew stronger, but she also could feel anger and frustration boiling underneath. She felt as if he was about to lose control, but nothing happened, the anger just simmered. Then she heard it, his voice. It was strong, but she could feel him trembling beneath it. She responded back, surprised by how weak and feebly her own voice was. There was a long pause, which caused her to worry.

" _Stay strong, sweetheart. I love you."_

 _"Draco?! What are you—"_

He was gone. The connection was broken. She tried to call out to him, but each attempt failed. She finally figured it out—Draco took off his ring. But why? She didn't have time to ponder on the matter because Bellatrix casted another curse. Hermione's scar began to burn like someone had lit a match to it. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and to Hermione's surprise, little purple flames were emitting from each letter. She watched as Bellatrix summoned Dolohov over to her. She couldn't hear what was being said exactly—but she heard Bellatrix mention Crabbe and Dolohov nodded and left the room. Great. Now Harry was gone. The burning in her arm ceased, and Hermione used this opportunity to catch her breath and calm down. She tried to do this quickly—almost certain that Bellatrix wasn't done. She then felt someone kick her in the stomach, causing her to yelp in shock. She clutched her stomach, but that didn't stop the next kick, or the next one or the next one. Each kick was harder than the last—Hermione almost wished she was still being crucio'd. Almost. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that it would all be over soon. She didn't even feel herself falling out of consciousness, but it was too late. Everything went black.

" _Where'd you get that from?"_

 _She sounded scared. If Bellatrix could be scared. Hermione glared at the snatcher—he had the audacity to pull that out in front of them—wearing it on his side as a trophy. He didn't know what danger he just put them all in. Or maybe he did, because Bellatrix was glaring daggers at him. The snatcher's gaze travelled to Hermione, who pleaded, or at least tried, with her eyes for him to help them out._

 _"It was in her bag when we searched her." He then smiled. "Reckon it's mine now." He had the audacity._

 _Bellatrix didn't say another word. She rounded on every snatcher in the room, shooting spells Hermione would have never attempted in the worst of situations. Bodies were being slung across the room—some managed to get out before Bellatrix reached them. Others weren't so lucky._

 _"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed. Her voice was shaking—in anger of course. At this moment, Hermione would have been grateful if the snatcher holding her and Ron increased his grip, but he seemed so shaken in fear that he didn't dare move a muscle. A second later he released his grip and ran out of the Manor._

 _Bellatrix then turned to Ron and Hermione. She walked over so swiftly it was terrifying. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she came closer. Bellatrix then grabbed Ron by his shirt and Harry by his—leading them towards Pettigrew who was coming up from a downstairs room._

 _"Put the boys in the cellar!" She snapped her head towards Hermione. Shit. "I want to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl!"_

 _Hermione felt her breathing speed up. Bellatrix was in her face—so close she could feel the hate radiating off of her. Her eyes burned into Hermione's like wild flames. Before she knew it, the first curse was casted and Hermione felt her body explode with pain. She screamed and fell to the floor._

 _"How did you get this sword?" Bellatrix's was furious._

 _"We—we found it!" Hermione cried out. She was trying to choke down her sobs, but she couldn't control them. She didn't even notice that the pain had went away as quickly as it started._

 _"LIAR! CRUCIO!"_

 _Hermione screamed again. She felt like she was violently vibrating. Why had she put the sword in her bloody bag? The next moment Bellatrix was on top of her. Hermione could barely see but she could feel Bellatrix's breath on her. Bellatrix pinned her to the ground, Hermione couldn't move._

 _"I know you and your little friends took the sword out of my vault at Gringotts. What else did you take?" She asked the question rather loudly. "WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE?!"_

 _Hermione tried to slow her breathing. "We-We didn't take—I didn't take any- anything." She said through her sobs. She didn't even know why she answered, Bellatrix wouldn't believe her anyway._

 _"You dare lie to me, mudblood?" Bellatrix voice became calmer. This scared Hermione. Bellatrix moved from out of Hermione's face, but then there was a sharp pain in her forearm. Hermione tried to see what was happening, but Bellatrix held her head to the other side. It shocked her at first, but as the pain increased, Hermione couldn't help but scream. She tried to fight, but she was so weak and Bellatrix's hold was much stronger. After a while the pain stopped, but whatever Bellatrix carved into her arm was still burning._

 _Bellatrix then appeared beside Hermione's ear again. Her voice was so low, as if it was her intention for nobody to hear but Hermione._

 _"I've marked you now. No matter where you go, this mark will follow you. Let it remind you that you are nothing but a filthy. Little. Mudblood."_

 _Hermione didn't speak as the tears fell down her cheeks. She turned her head to see the damage on her arm, and there it was. Mudblood._

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in the same position she was once in. Her eyes wondered to see Theo lying in a corner clutching his arm. It looked as if it was broken. Harry was in another corner, the polyjuice had worn off. He had a cut on his side and was drifting in and out of consciousness. How long had she been passed out? What had happened? She then noticed Draco standing in front of her, his wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"Do it, Draco." Bellatrix teased.

He was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? Hermione knew that Bellatrix would take advantage of that, so she pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it at her side, waiting for the right moment to get up. But the moment came too soon as Bellatrix quickly shot a curse and Draco fell to the ground. It happened so quickly, Hermione couldn't react. She watched him slowly fall to the ground, his wand falling out of his hand. Hermione watched as the blood began to seep out of Draco's neck. His eyes met hers. He looked defeated. She knew that look - that look of failure. That is was over.

Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she pushed herself off the ground. She lifted her wand and aimed it at Bellatrix. Bellatrix seemed amused by her second wind. She smiled widely as Hermione gripped her wand tighter. Hermione kept her face stern. There would be no battle, no more games. All she had to do was say the two words and that was it. No more pain, no more torturing.

"You're different from the last time. You've changed." Bellatrix said. "I can sense the hardness inside of you. But you won't do it."

"Hermione, don't listen to her." Draco coughed out.

"You remind me of a younger me." Bellatrix continued. "Something inside you made you darker." She cocked her head to the side. "Was it love? Was it death? Mine was death."

Hermione gripped her wand tighter. She could feel her knuckles turning white. Why was she listening to this?

Maybe because something did change inside of her, that night at the manor. The day Bellatrix thought she killed her. The day she found out her parents were dead. The day she found out Bellatrix murdered them. Each event brought her down deeper into a black hole that she couldn't escape from. And Bellatrix was the cause, from the moment she laid that scar in her arm.

"But though you have fallen into this darkness, you won't kill me." Bellatrix smiled even wider. "I created you."

She had the audacity.

Hermione opened her mouth, preparing to say the words. She looked into Bellatrix's eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw her own. She closed them. She thought of Draco, her parents, her friends. _These scars don't make us._

"Avada Kedavra."

Bellatrix eyes widen as the spell hit her. Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter as the green lighted tried to fight its way into her vision. She didn't see Bellatrix fall to the ground, but she heard her thud against the cold hard floor. Hermione opened her eyes to find Bellatrix lying on the ground, motionless.

It was done.

Bellatrix was dead.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was dedicated to The Tales of the Teen Titans issue #63: Torment. Hermione had to accept one of her worst fears from the war, as did the Teen Titans when Trigon cursed them to an alternate reality where their worst fears took over. Each Titan overcomes that fear and accepts the reality of it, just as Hermione did before killing Bellatrix.**


	20. Chapter 20: Endgame

Chapter 20: Endgame

His breaths were shallow. He tried to focus on the area around him, but everything was blurry—all he could see was colors. He tried to control his breathing but it was difficult given the state of his condition. Bellatrix had slit his throat. It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't taken off his ring. Now here he was, slowly bleeding to death. He was dying. The plan had succeeded in killing Bellatrix, but failed in keeping everybody safe. His pre-war self would've blamed Theo for offering up the plan. Or blamed Harry for giving himself up. But his post-war self resulted to blaming himself, for not finishing her when he had the chance.

He had hesitated.

"Theo!" He heard Hermione cry out. "Theo!" He could tell she was sobbing by the way her voice cracked. He felt her pull his body towards her, one hand resting under his head and the other on his left arm. He wanted to return her embrace, but he couldn't do anything but lay there and watch the situation take its course. All he could do was listen to her voice, for the last time.

He then felt someone else kneel beside him and from the blur of black that hovered above him he knew it was Theo.

"Come on, mate." Theo pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell, but nothing happened. "Dammit."

Draco could feel the last bit of life he had left begin to slip from his hold. His vision was getting worse. It became more difficult to breathe. He was losing so much blood. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but his body was working against his will—he was so weak.

"Draco look at me!" Hermione said desperately. She grabbed his face in her hands, trying to focus his vision on her. "Focus on me, Draco….please!"

Theo shouted another spell, but that one failed as well. He screamed loudly in frustration, shouting spell after spell, each with the same result. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to kill Bellatrix—they were supposed to get away. He was going to carry out his sentence in Azkaban, come back and marry Hermione. They were going to start their life together—with Theo, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys. He wasn't supposed to hesitate, he wasn't supposed to end up dying.

"Theo." Draco said weakly. He turned his head towards his best friend. Theo refused to look at him, but kept repeating spell after spell.

"I'm not lettin' ya die on me, Draco." Theo said through gritted teeth.

"Help Harry, Theo."

"I won't let it happen, not again." Theo shook his head frantically, muttering another spell.

"Theo." Hermione said, her voice was at a whisper, and Draco could feel her wet tears falling on his shirt.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM DIE!" Theo bellowed. He began to sob. "I can't let him die." He got up and kicked one of the dead Death Eaters' bodies before walking over to Harry to heal his injuries.

Draco turned back to face Hermione. "I love you." He said feebly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, don't do that. Don't do that to me." She stroked his blonde hair, moving some of the loose strands out of his face. "Theo's going to find a spell to heal you. It's going to be ok. You're going to be ok."

"I hesitated."

Draco felt the hot tears fall down his face. The last bit of his consciousness he had left was slipping. He could feel his eyes lowering and his heart rate slowing down. He looked into her eyes one more time, trying to remember all the memories they shared together. This was it—this was the end.

"That doesn't matter." Hermione said softly. More tears were glistening in her eyes. "We did it."

"We did." Draco agreed. He forced a small smile, but it quickly faded. He felt the darkness creeping over him, he was running out of time. His eyes were getting lower.

"Draco, don't leave me." Hermione pleaded. She tried to grab his face again so he could focus on her, but he couldn't fight it any longer. "I love you."

"I'm sorry." Those were his last words. He felt himself fall into the blackness. His last sounds being Hermione's cries and Theo's screams.

 _Draco felt slightly satisfied. He couldn't help but feel a speck of joy because he finally killed Crabbe. And on top of that, he had finally learned to control his anger. But his mind wouldn't let him embrace this joy—there was still so much to do. Theo and Harry hadn't said a word to him after he cast the curse. He didn't know whether to be grateful or to be downright afraid. As they dragged him up the steps, Draco noticed the rooms that were once filled with Death Eaters were now empty. Even the two Death Eaters that were guarding the staircase were gone. 'This is perfect.' He thought._

 _Theo and Harry dragged him up the second flight of stairs, leading to Bellatrix's quarters. He noticed that Hermione was no longer screaming, and that Bellatrix's cackling had stopped. His heart dropped—did he take too long? Did Bellatrix kill her already? He felt the urge to run inside the room, but his consciousness kept him in place. He was so eager to get to the door, but he had to be patient. He watched Theo and Harry exchange a look. Next he was shoved through the door. He landed face first on the floor and that's where he saw Hermione. Her body was sprawled in the middle of the floor and it was clear she was unconscious. Draco could feel his anger coming back for a second round, but he chose to keep it down. 'Not yet. Patience.' He stood up, putting on his infamous Malfoy smirk, and dusted himself off._

 _"Madam LeStrange." Theo said grimly. "Crabbe is dead."_

 _Bellatrix was silent for a moment, and then she spoke. "Is he responsible for it?" She didn't acknowledge him, but Draco knew who she was referring to._

 _"Can't speak to your own nephew, Aunt Bella?" He retorted. "I'm hurt."_

 _Bellatrix smacked him as soon as he said it. He could feel her handprint burning on his face, but he only smirked in return._

 _"You are no nephew of mine." She hissed. "You are an abomination to the Malfoy name! Your mother would be ashamed."_

 _"Funny you speak of my mother." Draco sneered. "Where is she? Does she know you're keeping her precious baby boy in an old abandoned house? Does she know you tried to have me killed?"_

 _"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screeched and Draco fell to the floor. He laid on his stomach, keeping his face down while he tried to keep himself from vomiting. He felt this face burning, trying to hold in his screams. Bellatrix's curse was strong, and the longer she concentrated, the stronger it became. But Draco had to fight it. He was so close._

 _"You dare show up here and demand answers?! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's voice was shaking. "You dare?! After the murder of Lucius and your engagement to that filthy mudblood whore?!"_

 _Draco tried to lunge at her for the insult at Hermione, but he was shot back down by another curse. He could see Theo and Harry standing in a corner. Theo looked calm but he had his wand at ready, and Harry's face was turning redder and redder by the moment._

 _When the curse wore off, Draco spat out the blood he had spilled from his lip. He stayed on the ground but lifted his head to look at Bellatrix. He glared into her black beady eyes and was now utterly disgusted that he had ever loved this woman. "Shut up." He said through gritted teeth. He felt himself about to explode, but Bellatrix shot another curse. He groaned in pain. He put his hand in his pocket, a finger touching his wand._

 _"Lucius should have killed you the moment he found out about your little affair." Bellatrix sneered. "Yet, he did nothing. What a weak excuse for a man. Allowing his son to involve himself with a dirty slag like her." She shot a look of disgust at the unconscious Hermione in the middle of the room._

 _Draco fought against the curse, lifting himself off the ground. "Don't you dare bring my father into this." He spat. He could feel the burning tears in his eyes. He balled his fist, trying to fight the urge to blast Bellatrix into oblivion. 'Not yet.'_

 _Bellatrix apparently wasn't listening. "He should have killed you and the mudblood. But like father, like son— so weak, so cowardly. Is that why you killed him, Draco?" Her tone filled with interest, like a child asking their parents is Santa Claus real_

 _"You realized how weak and pathetic he really was." The words rolled off Bellatrix's tongue so smoothly, like she had always held these feelings toward Lucius. "Or did you realize that you and the mudblood to be could never truly be together if he lived?"_

 _"ENOUGH!" Draco was tired of listening to her. He whipped his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Bellatrix. As quickly as he did, Bellatrix and the other Death Eater's pulled out their wands as well—all aimed at Draco._

 _"Well this is interesting." She laughed in amusement. "How did you get a wand?"_

 _Draco didn't answer._

 _"I asked you a question." She snapped._

 _Draco stayed silent, keeping his focus on Bellatrix. Out of impatience, she shot another curse, but Draco deflected it. "Is that all you can do, Bella?" He said arrogantly._

 _"Surely, my dear nephew, you don't think you can kill me?" She laughed. "It's 6 against 1."_

 _Draco smirked. "Surely, my dear auntie," He mocked her tone. "you didn't think I came here without help?"_

 _Bellatrix eyes grew wider. She looked at her fellow Death Eaters. She took a few steps back, trying to capture the full view of the room. Somebody, or everybody, was a traitor. Somebody here was helping Draco. She moved her wand around the room and aimed it at every Death Eater, only to stop at Draco again._

 _"You're trying to fool me, put me off my guard. Nobody here is stupid enough to betray me."_

 _"Really, now?" Draco said in an amused tone. "And how are you so sure?"_

 _Bellatrix frowned at his tone, but then smirked. Draco became uneased by her smirk, but refused to let it show. With a flick of her wand, she Hermione's body flew across the room towards her. Bellatrix levitated her body to where Hermione's body was pressed against hers. She quickly pulled out her knife and held it at Hermione's throat. Draco scowled and held his wand tighter. "Put her down."_

 _Bellatrix ignored him. "If the traitors do not reveal themselves," She said playfully. "Her dirty muggle blood will soak the floor beneath us." She met her gaze with Draco, smirking. "You have 10 seconds."_

 _Draco gripped his wand tighter, now was his chance to make his move. He tried to quickly adjust his aim at Bellatrix, getting a good shot to where he wouldn't hit Hermione._

 _"5….4….3…."_

 _He had the shot, now all he had to do was say the words, but he was stopped. Someone stepped forward._

 _Bellatrix seemed surprised, lowering her knife. "Dolohov?" She asked in disbelief._

 _Dolohov didn't speak. He was breathing heavily and his face was redder than Draco's. He was gripping his wand so tightly, his knuckles were white. He looked at Bellatrix, his brown eyes slowly turning back to the original green color. His hair shrunk back into his normal haircut, and his lightning bolt scar reappeared on his forehead._

 _"Fortunately not." Harry said as the polyjuice potion wore off. "Yet I hate to actually be him right now."_

 _Bellatrix didn't say another word as her eyes widen. She shouted a curse, but Harry deflected it and stupefied her into the old dusty arm chair. Draco flicked his wand, causing Hermione's body to move to the other side of the room, away from the other Death Eaters. Theo came out of the shadows and blocked a spell a Death Eater sent at Harry. Draco killed the same Death Eater and rounded on one who was trying to sneak up behind him. Theo sent a killing curse towards that Death Eater, who blocked it and sent a body breaking curse as a counterattack. Theo tried to dodge it but the curse hit his arm, causing it to break. There was a deafening crack and Theo fell on the ground, screaming in pain._

 _"THEO!" Draco yelled. He turned towards the Death Eater who sent the body breaking curse and shot a killing curse towards him. Another Death Eater then grabbed Draco from behind, pulling his arms back farther and farther. Draco tried to fumble with his wand, but it was no use. He felt like his arms would break at any second, but then there was then a green light and the Death Eater dropped Draco. Draco looked back at Harry, who still had his wand up. Draco was about to nod to him in gratitude, but another Death Eater came out of the shadows, raising his wand to send another curse._

 _"Harry, look out!" Draco screamed. Harry ducked and Draco was able to send the final killing curse. The Death Eater froze on the spot, then he fell onto the floor. All the Death Eaters were dead, all that was left was—_

 _"Ahhhhhhh!" Harry yelled in pain. He fell to the floor and Draco could see a cut forming at his side, the blood beginning to cover his shirt. He turned around to face the castor, and landed face to face with Bellatrix, who had her wand up as well._

 _"Kill me." Bellatrix whispered. There was no sound of teasing or anger in her voice._

 _Draco opened his mouth to say the words, but he closed it. This was too easy. Bellatrix really wasn't going to just let him kill her. No fight? He shook his head. He didn't care- this was his chance. He held his wand up higher, trying to get a good shot._

 _"Do it, Draco." She hissed._

 _His heart stopped. It was the way she said it—it was the same way she said it that night on the Astronomy Tower, when he was about to kill Dumbledore. 'No, don't think about that. Kill her!' He gripped his wand harder and prepared himself to say the words. He stared into her eyes, but something about them stopped him. It was almost if he could feel the pleading in her eyes—she truly wanted him to kill her. But why? During his unguarded examination, he missed Bellatrix's smirk reforming. It was a trick. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. A sharp cut was slashed across his throat and he felt himself falling to the ground, his wand falling out of his hand._

"Draco…Draco, wake up!" Hermione cried. The body of her fiancé laid lifeless in her arms, but she refused to believe he was dead. She wanted to feel angry, but who to be angry at? The Death Eaters were dead. Bellatrix was dead. Draco was dead.

Draco.

She squeeze her eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears, but they fought their way down her cheeks. She held his body closer to her, hoping that her embrace would bring him back to life. In the distance, she could hear Theo cursing and screaming. He threw things across the room and mumbled about how it was all his fault. She didn't have the strength to stop him, so she just stayed silent and let him be.

When Harry fully regained consciousness and realized what happened, he ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. Harry couldn't help the small tears that also began to fall down his face. Theo, finally calming down, walked over to them and kneeled beside Draco's body. Hermione could see the regret in his eyes. As she had just lost her fiancé, Theo had just lost his brother.

"Hermione." He choked out. "I'm so sorry, luv." He began to sob again. "I'm so sorry." He buried his head in Draco's shirt and his sobbing grew louder. He gripped Draco's shirt tighter. He then felt Hermione's hand rest on his back and beginning to rub soothing circles on it. He cried harder.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to get married, have children, start their life together. She just lost her parents, and now Draco was gone. He was the only thing she had left that she could call hers, and hers only. They had so many years ahead of them— so many years to enjoy their relationship without the war bearing over their heads. She couldn't imagine doing it with anybody else. She wouldn't do it with anyone else. She let go of Draco's body and held on to Harry robes, her sobs getting louder and louder. She held on to his robes tighter with each cry.

Draco was dead.

 ***gasps* You didn't? But I did. Follow, Fav, and Review**

 **~ TheeStoryTeller**


	21. Chapter 21: Malfoy Manor

**There story isn't over yet folks! Enjoy!**

 **~ TheeStoryTeller**

Chapter 21: Malfoy Manor

Draco woke up on what seemed to be a soft patch of grass. He could tell the sun was out from the way the rays flashed through his eyes—emitting a red-orange light through his eyelids. He carefully opened his eyes before squinting them to block out the bright sun, but soon fully opened them and stared at the sky until his vision became clearer. The sky was a calm baby-blue color, not a cloud anywhere. A light wind blew the little strands of hair out of his face. He watched a flock of birds fly above him. The sounds of the birds and the scene itself was so peaceful, it seemed familiar. Draco remembered the last time he had felt peace like this—true innocent peace. He closed his eyes to drift off into a deep sleep, but quickly snapped his eyes back opened. Something wasn't right. He couldn't be here, it was destroyed. He sat up and was taken back by what he saw.

Malfoy Manor.

Draco felt his heart swell as he took in the sight of the glorious mansion. This wasn't the dark and destroyed Malfoy Manor that held host to Voldemort the past year. This was the Malfoy Manor that Draco remembered as a child. The manor that he had always looked forward to returning to for holiday breaks from Hogwarts. It shone a snowy white against the sun and it looked beautiful as ever. He looked up to discover the familiar stone pathway surrounded by the bushes of white roses. The green Chrysanthemums were starting to bloom, and the gate was opened—as it always was during his days of youth. Draco slowly stood up, taking in the scene of his somehow rebuilt childhood home. He saw the little grass field where he, Theo, and Blaise would fly on their brooms and play quidditch. It was clear and green as he remembered it, instead of being covered with food remains and rotting animal carcasses as it was during the war. He looked towards the lake, where his father had taught him how to swim as his mother laid in the grass screaming at Lucius for handling him so rough. His face lightened up at these memories.

Draco walked down the stone path, replaying every happy memory he shared in the manor before Voldemort returned. As he got closer, a part of him screamed out questions in protest. _You're supposed to be dead, how did you get here? How did this get here? It was destroyed—this is a trap._ He pushed those questions to the back of his thoughts. He was too curious to question how one moment he was falling through a pit of darkness and then the next he was laying on the soft grass of the once Malfoy Manor. He pushed opened the door, not caring enough to wonder why the door was already unlocked, and entered the foyer. The portraits of the Malfoy Ancestry hung on the walls, each member staring and nodding to him in approval. He politely smiled back and then walked into the dining room. The room was no longer covered in darkness and the table no longer sat 30 people, but the usual 3. The chairs and the dining table sparkled a dim gold in the sunlight. Draco glided his fingers over the dining set—there were no tears, no dents, no remnants from a misfired curse- no blood from a tortured muggle teacher. He looked up to notice that the chandelier was still hanging from the ceiling.

Refusing to walk down into the dungeons, Draco went upstairs. He peeked in room after room—surprised at how everything looked exactly how it was when he was a child. Any moment he was expecting to find a Death Eater sleeping in one of the guest rooms, or a prisoner tied up in a bathroom closet. All the doors were on the hinges, no horrid smells filled the hallway, and there were no screaming or cruel laughter coming from any of the rooms. He let out a nervous laugh—he was home. He was really home. He walked down to the last room on the left. The door was closed and Draco hesitated to open it. He slowly put his hand on the knob, waiting for something to pop out and curse him, sucking him back into the darkness again. He sighed in relief as the knob did no such thing and quickly turned it to open the door to his room.

The walls were still black and covered with Slytherin paraphernalia and posters of famous quidditch players. His collection of books on dragons and constellations sat on his study and his telescope stood against his window. His bed was neatly made, and all his pillows were in one peace. He shuddered as he pictured the condition of his room when Voldemort slept in it during his almost indefinite stay. All his possessions had either been thrown out or destroyed by the Dark Lord himself, leaving Draco with nothing to remind him of his childhood. He walked over to his wardrobe and laughed at the "Potter Stinks" buttons he had stuck on the door. He opened it to find his old Hogwarts robes and his quidditch uniforms hanging up.

At the bottom laid his school trunk—it was black and gold with the Malfoy Family crest emblazoned at the top. He knelt down, unlocked it, and began to rummage through the contents. He pulled out old transfiguration books and worn out pieces of parchment, broken quills and sneak-o-scopes, and more "Potter Stinks" buttons. He stopped to look at old pictures of him, Theo, and Blaise. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room, laughing at some idiotic thing Crabbe or Goyle had done. It had to be their 5th year. They didn't hang out as much as they did after that—Draco given his "special" mission and all.

He stopped rummaging as he eyed a brown wooded box at the bottom of his trunk. He pushed everything out the way and pulled it out. The box was unharmed unlike everything else. The wood hadn't aged or began to chip off, it was just as he remembered it. He rubbed his fingers across the carved inscription on the top of the box— _HG._ At his touch, the box unlocked itself and Draco removed the cover. He felt a lump in his throat as he stared at the contents— everything was still there. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment. It had yellowed over time, but the Hogwarts library scent was still there. He slowly unfolded the parchment and read it.

 _DM,_

 _Ha, Ha! Very funny. But no I will not be inviting Ron to attend Slughorn's party with me. Ever since that stunt with Lavender, he would be lucky to get a glare from me. I wish I could invite you, but as you know, rodents, particularly ferrets, aren't allowed. Can't wait to see you tonight. Tell Theo I said hello._

 _HG_

Draco sniffled into a laugh as he read the note three times over. His bottom lip began to quiver as the tears ran down his cheeks. He pulled out more notes, reading each one as if he had never read them before. His fingers then ran across a silver chain. He paused at the cool feeling of the chain against his skin. He pulled it out slowly, his heart thumping against his chest. At the end of the chain laid a silver scorpion pendant. He laughed against his tears, holding the chain tightly in his hand. His chest ached—he missed her. He missed them. How they were before the war—worrying about how they were going to sneak and meet each other every night instead of worrying about how they were going to get their next meal or if they were going to die the next day. He set the chain aside and put his head in his hands. Why did he take off his ring? He would still be with her right now.

His brows furrowed as he felt something hard pushing into his elbow. He looked down and realized his ring was still in his pocket. He pulled it out and twirled it in his fingers. The Emerald and gold ring shone in the sunlight. He slipped the ring back on his finger, lowering his head to kiss the stone. "Always." He whispered before removing his lips from the ring. He put the contents back in the box and rubbed his fingers back over the inscription, locking it. He was about to put the box back in his trunk when he heard a door close. He didn't remember running into anybody when he entered the house or even seeing someone. Who else was here?

He quickly got up, unconsciously reaching for his wand, which he soon realized wasn't there. He had dropped it. Cursing under his breath, Draco stepped back into the hallway. He saw a figure standing on the balcony. Draco walked slowly across the hall, twisting the knob to the balcony doors. Once stepping inside, he felt his throat go dry. The figure had long white hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. His black suit was spotless and he was holding a shiny black cane with a silver snake head at the top. Draco felt his heart race as he approached the figure. He sidestepped into the room, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. He walked around the room, trying to see the figure's face to confirm his assumption. He couldn't be here, could he?

Before Draco could capture the face of the figure standing before him, the man turned his head to face him. Draco stopped, frozen to the spot. The man was as Draco remembered him before the war. He had no stubble where his once beard had grown. His eyes were like fire, instead of the weak, pleading ones he had in the face of Voldemort. His posture was of a true pureblood father—high and mighty, as well as intimidating.

Lucius Malfoy.

He put on a smirk, glorifying in the way Draco didn't move in his presence. "What's the matter, my boy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Draco tried to speak, but his words spluttered together. His father was here. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"English, boy." His father snapped impatiently.

"Father." Draco said finally. "How—How—"

"How did I get here?" The older man quirked an eyebrow at his son. Draco nodded. He turned his view back to the garden. "Walked through the front door—just as you."

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "You knew I was here?"

"Not exactly." Lucius replied. "But you left the front door opened, so I figured someone was here." He looked back at Draco, and smiled. A genuine smile. "It's good to see you again, son. Though these aren't the circumstances I would have liked us to meet."

Draco stiffened. "Father, I—the war—I need to explain."

Lucius held up a hand to stop his son from babbling away. "No need for explanations."

Draco nodded. He looked around, his mind returning to the appearance of Malfoy Manor. "Father, what is this place?"

Lucius looked around, trying to formulate an answer. "What would you say it is?"

"I would say that this is home."

Lucius nodded. "Then we are home, my son. Come sit." He gestured to the two lounge chairs.

Draco sat down in the chair across from his father. He admired Lucius's appearance—it was like the war never affected him. His scars and bruises were gone. His pale skin was clear and glowed like it did many years ago. Draco touched his neck, surprised that his own scars had also disappeared. He looked at his arms—there were no scars there either and most importantly, there was no dark mark.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Lucius said curiously. "How the mark doesn't follow us in death. I would've told you to kill me sooner."

Draco stiffened at his words.

"Jokes, my boy." Lucius let out a small laugh. He then waved his hand over the side table beside him, causing a small cup of tea to appear before them. "I think you may have gotten your sense of humor from your mother—hard as rock she is."

Draco didn't say anything and they sat in silence for a moment. Taking in the circumstances of this reunion between father and son.

"Am I dead?" He finally asked.

Lucius took a sip of his tea, then slowly put it back down. "Yes, you are dead, but that is until you are called back."

Draco furrowed his brow again. "Called back?"

Lucius nodded. "If she wants you to return to her, she will call you back" He pointed towards Draco's ring. "And you will then have to make the decision if you want to return to her or not."

By "her," Draco knew he meant Hermione. His thoughts began to batter his brain again. Would she call him back? Would she know that she could? Would he even want to go back even if she did? He shook his head— _of course I would._

"Forgive me, for I'm not trying to be rude," Lucius said carefully. "but what do you see in her?"

Draco pondered this question. "Well, she's smart, brilliant actually. Top marks at Hogwarts. She's well-rounded, has good contacts in the Ministry. She—"Draco was stopped as Lucius held his hand up again to stop him.

"You misunderstood me." He said. "What do _you_ see in her? Not what I want to see."

Draco felt his face flush. He scratched the back of his head and began again.

"She's gorgeous." He started. "And not just in the physical way. She's loving and caring—she brings out the light in me. From the moment I realized I loved her, I knew she was the one. The way she smiles, laughs—I fall in love with her even more. And her eyes—I can look in them and can tell she understands me— _really_ understands me. I've never met anyone like her. With her, I'm not just a Death Eater—I'm just like everyone else."

When he stopped talking, he felt his cheeks burn red. Draco felt slightly embarrassed by what he just told Lucius. He didn't know what came over him—he just started talking and suddenly couldn't stop. He looked at his father, whose expression hadn't faltered through his whole speech.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Draco asked.

Lucius sighed. "I think a younger version of me would have been ashamed, maybe even betrayed, but no my son, I am not ashamed of you. Nor of my soon to be daughter-in-law"

Draco relaxed a little at his words. "Bellatrix said you knew—why didn't you say anything?"

Lucius stared at his son, trying to formulate his answer. "To be honest, I don't know. In a sense, you reminded me of myself. Some people don't know, but your mother and I weren't paired to be married. I was betrothed to a girl 3 years younger than me and she was betrothed to a man 4 years older. Everything was set, I had become content with marrying a girl who I would not love, but then my 7th year at Hogwarts, I fell in love with Narcissa. We did everything in our power to be together." He paused. "Watching you risk everything for Miss Granger, despite what was destined for you, was like watching myself all over again." Lucius smirked. "Though I wasn't as incompetent about women as you were."

Draco laughed, thinking about all the stupid decisions and mistakes he had made with Hermione. His laugh soon faded as he thought of something else. His frowned at the thought.

"But you let him torture her." He stared into his father's eyes. He could see the fire burning out and his pupils growing wider. He tried to mask it, but Draco could see the weakness in them. The same weakness from the war.

Lucius averted his eyes from his son's gaze. "Those are one of the many things I am not proud of. One of the many reasons I have not returned."

"Returned?"

Lucius pointed to the ring on his finger. A silver ring with a ruby in the center—a similar make as Draco's. "You thought you were the only one who figured out ring enchantments?"

"So you felt it? Everything?"

The man nodded. "Yes." He swallowed, looking out into the garden below them. "You would think after all these years, you would get used to your wife being a victim of your mistakes. But you never do. You never get used to that type of pain."

Lucius returned his gaze to Draco. "Your mother deserves something better. _Someone_ better. All the things I've put her through these past years—she deserves peace." His voice was cold, stern, but Draco knew he meant every word. His father was never the one to breakdown. "To be free from it all. And I can't give her that—the hurt and the pain will always follow me. War or no war."

"But she loves you." Draco whispered.

His father didn't respond right away. Draco could tell that he was battling with his thoughts.

"Sometimes," He said slowly. "you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love."


	22. Chapter 22: Immortals

Chapter 22: Immortals

 _"Ok. Boy or girl?"_

 _She laughed. "Like we have control over that matter."_

 _"Just play along." He chuckled._

 _They were lying in the Forest of Dean. Hermione had just escaped from Godric's Hallow with Harry, due to Voldemort's pet snake attacking them. Harry was unconscious when they arrived, so she had to levitate him inside the tent—where he was now resting. Hermione casted the usual protective charms before resting in her post. She almost dozed off when she heard a loud crack and saw a man in a black cloak enter the clearing. She didn't want to believe it at first—somebody breaking her protective charms? Only one person knew how to do that, and he couldn't be here. So she stood up and whipped her wand out at the man—her eyes daring them to come any closer. During her motion, the figure stopped walking and held his hands up in surrender. He pulled his hood back, revealing his white blond hair. His stormy grey eyes stared into hers, a pratty smirk on his face._

 _"Hey Sweetheart. You missed me?"_

 _She should've hexed him for scaring her so, but what he did next erased her memory of any such action. He proposed. She didn't know what to say- with everything going on, the war and her hunt for horcruxes, he came all this way just to propose to her. And when she tried to reason why they should wait, the only thing he could say was, "When are you going to stop worrying about everybody else, and do what you want?" And with that being said, she accepted. Now here they were, laying in the snowy grass, discussing what could be their lives after the war._

 _"Okay. A boy."_

 _Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? I assumed you wanted a bushy haired know-it-all junior running around."_

 _She playfully punched his arm. "One is enough. What about you?"_

 _"Boy." He said it almost instantly. "Scorpius Malfoy."_

 _"What is with you and Scorpions?"_

 _He laughed and pulled out a silver chain from underneath his cloak. He pulled it until a silver scorpion pendant revealed itself. "I could ask you the same thing."_

Hermione opened her eyes, bringing her hand up to wipe the dried up tears from her face. She was lying beside Harry, his arm still wrapped around her. Theo was sitting in a chair facing the window, where he had been before she fell asleep. She looked towards Draco's body—Harry had cleaned up the blood so now it was just lying there, as still and as unanimated as it was before. Hermione felt the tears burning in her eyes, but she fought against them. She took a deep breath and unwrapped herself from Harry's grip. Standing up, she walked over to where Theo was sitting. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out the window. It was raining. She watched as the raindrops fell against the glass. She examined her reflection through the falling raindrops- she didn't look the same, or even feel the same. It was like a piece of her was missing.

"I like rain." Theo said suddenly. "Peaceful. When my dad died, me and my mum used to just sit and watch it. It was like watching all ya problems wash away."

Hermione sniffled into a laugh. "I hate rain. Ruins my hair."

Theo laughed in return. "Everything ruins your hair, luv."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Hermione watched the rain, and for once, found it oddly soothing. Though it did not make her worries go away, it made them easier to manage.

"How does it feel?" Theo asked quietly. He said it so soft, Hermione barely heard him. She turned around to face him, but he kept his view on the weather outside.

"To have friends….even after everything in your life goes wrong?"

"Theo." She whispered.

"You lost your parents and Draco, but you still have Potter and Weasley. I'm sorry if I sound selfish." He then reached into his robes and pulled out a photograph. He took a deep breath. "They were all I had. I have no one else." He choked out the last few words.

"Your mother and your sister—"

"You mean the mother and sister who are polyjuiced as muggles because of me?"

Hermione hugged herself tighter. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

Theo shrugged. He looked back down at the picture.

"May I see it?" Hermione asked.

Theo nodded and handed her the picture. Hermione watched as three young slytherin boys sat in the Great Hall laughing and talking to each other. She noticed Blaise first, his dark hair and skin glowing in the sunlight. She then recognized Theo, whose hair was messier than usual, sitting beside Blaise. Sitting across from them was Draco. He was young, maybe 12 or 13. His blonde hair was slicked back and he was laughing—not the usual cruel laugh he did towards her, Harry, and Ron, but an actual laugh. A laugh that Hermione recognized in the Draco she loved now.

"That Creevy kid took it our second year." Theo laughed. "Kid almost messed his trousers when Draco spotted him. Literally threw the photo at us and ran."

He sniffled again, and Hermione grabbed a chair and sat by his side. She gave Theo back his photo and he put the picture back in his pocket.

"I was suppose'ta protect them, Hermione." Theo said softly. "I was supposed to keep them safe. And now they're both gone— I can't help but feel that I've failed them."

Hermione stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She looked back at Theo, who was still staring out the window- his face wet with tears. He probably didn't even notice that they were falling down.

"We were so stupid. We thought it a honor to have this bloody mark." He snatched back his sleeve, revealing his faded dark mark. "We realized too late. All this mark brings is murder and pain. If someone told me I would lose everything the moment I got this mark, I would've cut my own arm off."

Hermione grabbed Theo's hand, interlocking her fingers with his. He didn't saying anything, but squeezed her hand tighter. She returned his gesture—she wanted him to know that she was there for him. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sounds of Harry waking stopped her. Theo let go of her hand as he heard the noises as well—ending her chance of officially delivering her message. Harry walked over to her and kissed her hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok." She watched as Theo rose out of his seat and began to collect his things. If Hermione knew any better, it looked as if Theo was planning to leave. She got up to follow him, Harry right behind her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry got there before she did.

"Going somewhere, Nott?"

Theo stopped in his tracks, his back facing towards the two. "Not your concern, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Not my concern? We're in this bloody mess because of you. You just can't leave—the plan—"

"The plan is done, Potter." Theo said quietly. He turned around. Hermione could see the grief in his eyes. The pain. "Bellatrix is dead."

"So you're just going to leave?" Harry's voice began to rise. "Your best mate just died, and you're looking for an escape route." He scoffed. "Typical Slytherin."

"Harry." Hermione hissed.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "And what's that suppose'ta mean, Potter?" He started to walk towards Harry. "Ya think I don't care about him dyin'?" He pointed towards Draco's body, his voice began to rise as well.

"I never said that, Theo." Harry said coldly.

"You bloody well should've." Theo spat back. "Ya don't think I regret this happening?! That was—

"Theo." Hermione said cautiously.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Theo bellowed.

"HE WAS MINE TOO, THEO!" Harry yelled back. "HE MEANT SOMETHING TO ME TOO!"

Theo went silent. He stared into Harry's eyes, his glittering with tears. He shook his head. "How can we say that, Harry? When we took his life for granted?" His voice grew softer. "Depending on a bloody ring to protect 'em—when we should've done it ourselves."

Harry went quiet too. Hermione could feel his anger fading. She couldn't help but feel the same way—she had put so much trust into the rings, they all had. But Draco had taken it off, and he paid the price in the end. She looked down at her hand, the ring was still on her finger— just as beautiful as it had been when he first gave it to her. Hermione then furrowed her brow- she noticed something strange. Her ring was glowing. Something then clicked in her mind. She walked away from the two men and knelt beside Draco's body. She frantically searched for it, her hopes rising higher and higher. Theo and Harry must've noticed her strange movements because they walked over beside her. Neither of them said anything as she pulled the ring out of his pocket—it was glowing as well. She reached for Draco's left hand, carefully sliding the ring on his finger.

"Hermione." Harry said quietly.

She ignored him. This had to work— _it had to._ She lowered her head to kiss the ring, hoping to activate the enchantments. As soon as she removed her lips, the ring glowed even brighter. The three of them had to squint their eyes to stand the blinding gold and green light. The ring then stopped glowing. Hermione sat back, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. All her hopes faded away—it didn't work. Harry gave her an apologetic look, while Theo frowned in disappointment.

"I-I don't understand." She turned to Harry. "Harry, it should've worked." She began to sob again. "It should've worked." Harry pulled her up into his arms, stroking her hair to calm her.

Theo sighed. "He's gone, luv. There isn't any bringing him back." His tone was bitter. Hermione heard his footsteps fading as he walked away from the two. There was a loud _crack,_ and Theo was gone.

It was at that moment, that the ring suddenly began to glow once more. Hermione removed herself from Harry's grip to watch what would happen next. Harry stayed where he was, but it was obvious he was interested in what was about to happen as well. They watched as the cut on Draco's neck disappeared, leaving nothing but a faint scar. Hermione became anxious as she watched all his cuts and bruises fade away. It was working—the enchantments were working.

The two of them watched in amazement as Draco's body glowed, an aura of gold and green surrounding his body. The colors were so bright, but Hermione couldn't remove her eyes from the scene taking place in front of her. She watched as the aura swirled and danced playfully throughout Draco's body—as if they were injecting life back into him. But as soon as the aura began, it faded away, leaving them in the darkness.

Hermione walked slowly towards Draco's body, her heart thumping against her chest. She knelt down beside him. She felt his neck, her eyes widening at the discovery of a pulse. She looked down to his chest and noticed it was rising and falling in a steady rhythm—he was breathing. She wandered back to his face. His once still face then frowned, as if he was having a nightmare. His eyes began to move rapidly under his eyelids. Something was happening. Hermione jumped as he grabbed her arm, squeezing it tighter and tighter by the second. She winced in pain, but Draco didn't let go. He frowned harder, and his breaths became rapid. Hermione didn't know what to do—she grabbed his other hand, squeezing it tight. _I'm here, Draco. I'm here._ Draco's breathing sped up and he gripped her tighter. What was happening? Hermione closed her eyes to block out the pain, and then…..

/

He was falling through the darkness once again. He still felt guilty about leaving his father alone, but there was nothing he could do now. There was no wind slapping his face as he fell, there was no target to focus on landing. He was just falling, waiting to land right next to her.

 _"Do you think I should return?"_

 _Draco hesitantly asked the question. He looked down at his ring, his heart skipping a beat when he realized it was glowing. She had called for him, she wanted him—needed him to return. He then looked at his father, who had also noticed his ring. Draco frowned. He couldn't leave his father alone—not here._

 _"Why wouldn't you?" The man asked._

 _"Everything thing I've done. Leaving you here alone—"_

 _Lucius interrupted him. "Everything you've done—has been for your survival, as well as Miss Granger's. You are too young to punish yourself over the mistakes of war. Here," Lucius raised his hands up, as if presenting the room. "You will be wasting your life away, wallowing in memories and regrets."_

 _Draco swallowed. "But you—"_

 _"I have lived my life." Lucius said sternly. "There is nothing left for me to do. Nothing left for me to work for. I have done nothing I wish to change."_

 _Draco looked at his ring again, and then back at his father. He had made his decision. He stood up and walked over to the balcony, not sure what made him do it- he just felt like he knew what to do. Draco climbed over the railing, using his hands to balance himself on the ledge. He looked down at the pavement below._

 _"Draco."_

 _Draco carefully turned his head to look at his father, who was still sitting in his chair._

 _"Do not make the same mistakes I did." His voice was earnest, but stern. Draco knew this wasn't advice, this was an order. "Be something more, someone more—for her. For you."_

 _Draco nodded. He turned his head back to the scene ahead of him. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the fall. He closed his eyes and let go of the ledge. He braced himself for impact against the pavement, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and realized he was surrounded in darkness once more._

Draco squinted his eyes as a gold and green light rose from the darkness. The light covered every part of Draco's body, as if it was clothing. He could feel the slight touches of the light dancing on his skin—it was almost ticklish. His skin glowed, and for a moment he felt rejuvenated, but that moment ended as quickly as it started. The light disappeared and Draco was falling even harder. The wind was picking up and there was nothing to stop his fall. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. He frantically searched for something, anything that could make him stop, but he was falling too fast. The wind was so violent, causing Draco to frown even harder. What was happening? He felt his heart pounding against his chest in fear, he was trapped in the darkness—forever. But then he heard it and everything seemed to slow down, just for a moment.

" _I'm here, Draco. I'm here."_

He looked below and recognized the floor of Bellatrix's quarters. The figures were surrounding a body lying on the floor. He recognized his fiancé kneeling beside the body, whose face was contorting the same way Draco's was. _It worked. It really worked._ Draco positioned himself to fall head first into the scene. His speed picked up and he could feel his heart about to explode. As he got closer, he realized the body was his—he braced himself for impact. He flipped himself over, with his body facing the once darkness, hoping to land in the exact spot his body was lying in. He closed his eyes and then….

/

Draco gasped for air, finally opening his eyes. He looked around the room, he was back in Bellatrix's quarters. It was dark, except for the light that was shining through the window. He turned his head to notice Hermione by his side and Harry standing beside her. He made it. He was alive. He tried to say something, but Hermione snatched him up, placing a kiss on his lips. She broke away, tears were falling down her face, but he knew they were tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead." She said softly.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "And give up the chance to be immortal with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione laughed, but frowned again. Draco missed her frown as he searched around the room—looking for his messy haired best friend. He frowned—Theo wasn't in the room. He looked back to Hermione who gave him an apologetic look. Where was Theo?

"Where's Theo?"

 **Inspiration for the naming of this chapter was "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. Follow, Fav, and Review.**

 **~TheeStoryTeller**


	23. Chapter 23: No More Running

**Surprise! Surprise! I won't be able to post a new chapter tomorrow, so I'm giving it to you all today! Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: No More Running

Hermione had just finished explaining to Draco what happened while he was "away." Draco didn't show any emotion towards Theo's leaving, nor did he round on Harry for his comments against his best friend. To be honest, he was happy to be alive—he was happy to be looking into Hermione's eyes again and hearing her voice. It was something about dying that made him fall in love with her all over again. He told her about his visit to Malfoy Manor and his confrontation with his father, making a mental note to find that wooden box.

"Did Theo tell you where he was going?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he just left."

He nodded, removing himself out of her hold and standing up. He dusted himself off. He had to find Theo—the anger was boiling inside of him. _He left?!_ He turned back to look at Hermione, who had a knowing look in her eyes. She bit her lip and he could tell she was trying to find a way to stop him from leaving. He also could see it in her eyes that she would also fail.

"Draco, you're weak." She said quietly. "You might splinch yourself trying to apparate."

Draco reached for his wand. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He then turned to Harry. "You two need to return to the Burrow, I'll meet you there."

"You sure you'll be ok?" Harry asked. "I can meet you with Ron and we can—"

"No." Draco stopped him. "This is something I need to do myself."

He turned back to Hermione, who didn't seem happy about his plans, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Draco pulled her into him, kissing her hair. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that drove him crazy. "I'll meet you at the Burrow, I just need to find him."

He turned to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his arm. He turned back around to face her. "Don't hurt him, Draco." She said.

Draco didn't say anything, and Hermione couldn't read the expression on his face. He turned back to Harry. They both nodded to each other before Draco apperated away.

/

It was still raining when Draco arrived. His clothes were wet and his hair was sticking to his face, but he didn't care. The cold rain was nothing compared to the fire that was blazing inside of him. Theo, his best friend, left them. He offered up the plan, and when it went wrong, he left. Draco opened the gate and walked through, his only focus on the black cloaked figure standing in the middle of the graveyard. If the figure knew he was there or not, Draco didn't care.

"You left?!"

Theo turned around. He froze before Draco. He blinked a few times before holding up his bottle of firewhiskey as if he was reading the ingredients. He looked back at Draco and shook his head.

"Oh, I really have to stop drinking."

Draco's jaw clinched. "This isn't a game, Nott."

Theo turned back around, he laughed. "Nott is it now?" His words were slow and slurred, and Draco could tell he was drunk. He took another swig of the firewhiskey. "I would offer you some, but I reckon you're not here to grieve with me."

"How could you leave them like that, Theo?" Draco said furiously. "Anything could've happened to them!"

"I'm sure they would've been fine." Theo shot back. "As I recall, they've been through worse."

Draco gritted his teeth, becoming irritated with Theo's drunken responses. "That's not the point, Theo!"

Theo snorted.

"I was dead! Hermione—"

"And what about me, mate?" Theo spat. He snapped his head towards Draco. His eyes were like fire and his hair was plastered against his face. He clutched his bottle tighter, as if he was planning to hit Draco with it. His nostrils flared and he was breathing heavily.

"One moment I'm watching ya about to end Bellatrix, the next moment you're falling on the ground, throat slit, blood gushing every-fucking-where." He staggered closer to Draco, who hadn't moved from his spot since he apperated to the graveyard. "After Blaise, I thought it was just going to be the two of us. But when I saw you laying there, all I could think—was that I was alone now. Blaise was gone, you were gone. It was just me. And I found it rather daft that a bloody ring could bring you back. So piss off."

Draco was silent, he felt his chest rising and falling with his breaths. He tried to calm himself. He stared into Theo's blue eyes, and saw the true loneliness in his gaze. Theo shook his head again and took another swig. He walked back towards the grave.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Theo."

"Then, why are you here?" Theo responded bitterly.

Draco paused, trying to figure out how to put his words together. "I'm turning myself in tomorrow." He finally blurted out.

Theo's stiffened. He simply nodded, his back still turned to Draco.

"I want you to come with me." Draco added.

Theo chuckled darkly. "Really?"

Draco took a few steps forward, putting himself right beside Theo. He looked at his friend. "Theo, you can't keep running. Your mother-"

"I don't know what type of fantasy Hermione has you living in, mate," Theo clutched the bottle tighter. "but unless you've forgotten, you're about to spend 5 years in Azkaban. You have lost ya bloody mind if you think I'm about to turn myself into the Ministry as well."

"This isn't about you, Theo." Draco tried to keep his voice calm, despite the venomous tone in Theo's voice.

"No it's not—it's about you, Draco!" He said through gritted teeth, poking a finger on Draco's shirt. "This is about you trying to get yourself in the Ministry's good graces, when all they see is this bloody Dark Mark on our arm. Death Eater or not, the minute I turn myself in, I'll be sentenced to life in Azkaban, hell they may even give me the Dementor's kiss." He stepped up to Draco, placing his face one inch from his blonde friend. "I didn't kill my father, I didn't murder twenty bloody Death Eaters, I didn't get engaged to the goddamn bitch of the Golden Trio—"

Theo's rant was interrupted as Draco punched him. Theo fell to the ground, clutching his jaw with his left hand. He jumped back up and punched Draco back. Draco fell with a loud _ompf_ but got up just in time before Theo could get another hit in. He grabbed Theo and threw him to the ground.

"You think I wanted this?!" Draco exclaimed. "I did what I had to do to protect the people I loved, and you can't even swallow your own pride to protect the ones you love! Your mother and sister can't even step out of the house without looking over their shoulder, and they're disguised as fucking muggles!"

Theo whipped out his wand and stupefied Draco, causing him to land in a puddle of mud. When he rolled over, Theo was standing above him, his chest rising and falling with anger. He said nothing, but glared at Draco with the true intensity of a Death Eater. Draco returned his glare, but didn't try to fight back. They were all they had left, and here they were—fighting on the grave of their lost brother. Draco balled his fist, his nails pushing into his palm.

"Look at where we are, Theo…..LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE!" Draco pointed towards Blaise's grave. Theo refused to look at it. "We can't keep running. We all wanted out of this! Us even more when Blaise died. Here's our chance. Azkaban or not, the ones we love will be safe. That's what matters, Theo."

Theo stayed silent, his wand still in his hand. At this moment, Draco was grateful that he didn't take his ring off this time.

"Don't let Blaise's death be for nothing." He said softly.

Theo sighed and lowered his wand. He held out a hand for Draco, who took it, and helped him up. They walked back over to Blaise's grave. Neither of them had seen it—the pressure of the war and their own guilt prevented them from visiting. The tombstone was black marble with the inscription written in gold. Draco felt his chest tighten as he read the inscription.

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Son and Brother_

 _October 3, 1980 – April 6_ _th_ _, 1998_

Theo sniffled, while Draco knelt down and casted a spell. A wreath of red roses appeared in front of Blaise's grave. Draco stood back up and gripped Theo on his shoulder. Theo took another swig of firewhiskey before pouring the rest on Blaise's grave.

"Fucking pansy." Theo chuckled.

Draco laughed. "Impatient bastard."

/

Hermione sighed in relief as she stared at the Burrow. It was unharmed and it wasn't raining anymore. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the steps and for a second looked alarmed before relaxing at the sight of her and Harry. Ginny ran up the Hermione first, hugging her, and then Harry. Ron stood there for a moment, contemplating what would be the appropriate thing to do. Hermione laughed and hugged him. Ron seemed startled at first, but then returned the gesture. They had made it back—Bellatrix was dead, Draco was alive. Hermione sighed in relief again. She let go of Ron as another loud _crack_ was heard. A smile pasted itself on her face as she turned around to greet who she thought would be Draco and Theo, but her smile quickly fell and her body stiffened when she realized who it was.

"Miss Granger." Percy said politely. He was wearing his purple Minister of Magic robes and was standing between two aurors. Hermione felt her throat go dry.

"Minister." She croaked out.

Percy's eyes travelled between the four persons standing in front of him. He raised his eyebrow. "Where is Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She couldn't say Draco was inside, because then Percy would want to check. She looked to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who all looked like they were trying to come up with a useable lie. Percy smiled.

"Miss Granger?"

"I-uhhhhh- he—" Hermione spluttered.

"I'm right here, Minister." Hermione jumped and turned around. Draco was standing behind her, smirking. And beside him was Theo, who looked as if nothing happened. Draco and Theo walked forward. Draco stood beside Hermione and Theo stood on the other side of Ron. Percy frowned and furrowed his brow.

"Have you been inside the whole time?"

Draco nodded. "Yes sir, I was showing my mate around the Burrow. Isn't that right, Theo?"

Theo smiled and Percy, who shivered at his gesture. "That's right, mate."

"Why are your clothes muddy?" one of the Aurors asked.

Draco looked down at his clothes, which were in fact, covered in mud. He looked over at Theo, who had just finished doing the same.

"Yes." Percy said promptly. "Why are they muddy?"

The six of them stood there, Draco internally cursing himself for not thinking to clean their clothes when they apperated to the backyard of the Burrow. Hermione's mind had completely gone blank, her thoughts still reeling on how Draco got here without being spotted, and how he got Theo to come along with him. After what seemed like hours, Ginny finally spoke.

"The garden gnomes." She said innocently. "Draco and Theo must've ran into them while touring the backyard. I'm sure you remember their playful ways, Percy."

Percy narrowed his eyes at his sister, who smiled as innocently as she had spoken. He then shot glares to Draco and Theo, who nodded quickly in agreement, confirming Ginny's assumption.

"Very well then." Everybody let out the breath they were holding while Percy pulled out a piece of parchment. He then looked at Draco. "Mister Malfoy, I'm assuming you know why I'm here."

Draco took a deep breath. "Yes sir."

Percy nodded. "Then, you know what must be done." He snapped at the two Aurors who began to approach Draco, but Hermione stood in front of them.

"Wait!" She screamed out. The Aurors stopped in their tracks, not daring to cross the war heroine. Draco looked down at her with a confused look on his face, while Percy seemed irritated about being here longer that he wanted to.

"Draco still has one more day before he has to turn himself into the Ministry."

Percy pursed his lips. "As that seems so Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy has broken the laws of his probation. He went out of the country you see," He held up the parchment. "whether you know it or not."

"Yes, I am aware that he went out of the country." Hermione said promptly. "I am also aware that the Ministry laws state that he cannot be brought back to the Ministry until his days of probation are up, or unless he turns himself in, without the influence of the Ministry."

Percy's jaw clenched. He put on another polite smile, and rolled up the parchment. "Very well, Miss Granger, we will wait until the conclusion of Mister Malfoy's probation."

Draco sighed in relief.

"However," Percy continued. "Mister Nott is not under Ministry probation, nor has he turned himself in to the Ministry." He looked towards Theo and smiled at him, causing him to clench his fist. "Therefore, he will have to come with us."

"But Minister—" Draco began, but was interrupted as Percy held up his hand.

"No buts, Malfoy." He turned back towards Theo. "Mister Nott."

Theo stepped out of line. "It's alrigh', mate." He gave him a comforting smile. "No more running, right?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He simply nodded. The two Aurors approached Theo, waving their wands to where his hands were now tied together. Percy watched until the procedure was done and then turned back to the five still standing in line.

"Well then," He said. "We will be seeing you tomorrow, Malfoy." With that being said, all three ministry officials and Theo disapperated. The remaining five just stood there, still staring at the spot where Theo was just standing.

 **Follow, Fav, and Review!**

 **~TheeStoryTeller**


	24. Chapter 24: Changes

**Sorry, I'm late!**

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

The Scientist ~ Coldplay

Chapter 24: Changes

Draco was standing outside the Burrow, his hands pressed against the fence post. This was his spot of peace- the way the wind blew his hair back and the smell of the grass filled his nostrils. The same peace he found as a boy at Malfoy Manor, he found here now at the Burrow. It was weird—all those years he hated the Weasleys and everything about them, but now he appreciated the very world they lived in. He looked up at the stars, his thoughts drifting to how everything had changed these past months. He cheated death twice, been engaged to Hermione Granger twice, became friends with Harry Potter, defeated Bellatrix and the remaining Death Eaters—he laughed to himself as he thought about it. His laughter soon faded as he thought of Theo and his sentence in Azkaban. There was no doubt that Percy would increase his sentence and throw Theo in for life. He took a deep breath—everything was changing. The world was changing—and instead of witnessing it, he would be stuck in Azkaban. Draco's train of thought stopped as he heard footsteps approaching behind him. Assuming it was Harry, he didn't bother to turn around.

"More Nightmares, Potter?" He said teasingly.

"Harry has nightmares?"

Draco whipped around to face the voice that obviously wasn't Harry. Hermione was standing a few feet from him, her arms wrapped around herself. She was wearing a green satin night gown, her bare feet buried within the burrow grass.

"No." Draco said quickly. "I was just a joke. What are you doing up?"

Hermione studied him for a moment. Draco was positive that she made a mental note to talk to Harry about these nightmares, but she just simply shrugged.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Are you—"

"I'm fine." Draco said before turning back towards the fence. He stood there a moment, half-hoping she would leave, half-hoping she would stay. He was relieved when her bushy hair appeared out of his peripheral. He took her hand, lacing his cold, rough fingers between her warm, soft ones. She squeezed his hand.

"We both know you aren't ok." She looked at him, but he wouldn't return her gaze. "You can't even look at me."

Draco felt a lump and his throat, it was true. He couldn't look at her without realizing that this was the last time he would see her. That he would spend the rest of his life rotting in Azkaban, away from Hermione. Everything would change while he was trapped in his cell. Hermione would move on. His mother would be dead or worse by the time he got out— and that's if he wasn't dead by the end of his sentence. And what would happen to Theo? He felt Hermione's hand cup his cheek, guiding his head to face her. His eyes met hers and he couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. She gave him a small smile and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"I'm turning myself in tomorrow." He forced the words out his mouth.

Her smiled faded, but she just simply nodded, bringing her other hand up to his face to wipe the new tears that began to slide down his cheeks. "I know."

"Percy's going to increase my sentence." He pushed on. Hermione stiffened at his words, removing her hands from his face. She turned around, her back facing him. He walked up behind her, but hesitated as he heard her sniffling.

Hermione heard him approaching her. That was the reason she couldn't sleep. Percy would do everything in his power to see Theo and Draco put away for good. She would be alone, the thought of moving on felt like a knife pushing slowly into her heart, lingering on the parts that belonged to Draco. If only he had killed Bellatrix, his trial could be appealed. Draco walked closer to her—his footsteps stopping when she felt his chest pressed firmly against her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let her head fall back against him.

"I killed her." She whispered. "I killed Bellatrix."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"It should've been you." She continued. "Then the ministry would know that you've changed. Then, you wouldn't be going to Azkaban. You or Theo." She paused. "You wouldn't be leaving me again."

Draco was speechless at her words. He only held her tighter, wishing that he could say some hopeful lie that would make her feel better—some empty promise that would lift her spirits, and maybe lift his as well. But nothing came to mind—they both had to face reality.

"Everything is changing." Hermione said. She felt Draco nod against her. "It was naïve of me to think we could leave a peaceful life after the war. Just me and you."

"You still deserve it." He whispered. "A peaceful life." He hesitated before he said those three words. There was no such thing as "a peaceful life" with Draco Malfoy—that claim had been proven multiple times throughout the depths of their relationship. But in the end, Hermione deserved happiness, even if he couldn't give that to her.

Draco felt Hermione shake her head against his chest. She sniffled into a laugh. "Hermione Granger? Having a peaceful life? Impossible."

He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, and she lifted her hand to caress his face. He focused on the stars, losing himself in the life he believed she could have without him. "You'll be going back to Hogwarts," he began. "getting your N.E.W.T.S, graduating top of your year. You'll get a big and important job in the Ministry, where you can be your true bossy self." Hermione laughed, and Draco smiled to see she was cheering up a bit. "You'll…." He trailed off.

Hermione must've noticed where he was heading, because she turned around. "No." Her hands trailed from his chest to the hairs on the back of his neck. "I won't find anyone else."

Draco went stiff. "I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it." Hermione lifted her hand, showing her ring and raising her eyebrow as if it was obvious that he should've known better than to hide his feelings. Draco finally sighed.

"Hermione, you can't waste your life waiting for me."

"I can." She said stubbornly. "And I will."

"Hermione—"

"Draco." She raised her eyebrow again, daring him to protest the issue any further. He laughed at her gesture, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You deserve someone better than me." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe." She replied. "But I don't want better, I want you."

Draco wanted to smile back at her, but it wouldn't come. He felt cold and selfish. Having this wonderful girl all to himself, even after all the things he had done in the past. He knew there was someone out there that could give her more- that could be more for her. He never thought he would see the day when he would regret falling in love with her. Because he knew one day his past would catch up with him and he would have to let her go. Hermione's face frowned and Draco suddenly became aware that he was frowning as well.

"Remember that night on the Astronomy Tower? After you told me about your dark mark?"

He remembered that night all too well. Their argument in the Room of Requirement, Hermione storming out and him too full of pride to go follow her, and make her see he was the same person—the same Draco she fell in love with. But instead he went to the Astronomy Tower, and though he tried to convince himself he was here to clear his head, he knew in his gut he was waiting for her. He nodded.

"Remember what I said?" Hermione pushed on.

Draco nodded again. He remembered every word of the conversation they had that night. It was after that night when he realized he was truly in love with her. He finally realized he had something worth fighting for in his life—he had stability. He had joy and happiness—and the feeling that nobody could take that away from him. She had confirmed it that windy night on the Astronomy Tower.

"I want to hear you say it." Her tone was almost demanding, but the sly grin on her face made Draco laugh again. He pulled her closer to him, completely wrapping his arms around her body.

"There isn't anything or anyone that could keep me away from you." He said softly. "I love you."

She smiled at him, finally bringing a smile to his face as well. Only she could do this to him, no one else. Draco kissed her. Everything was changing, but he was grateful that it was one thing in his life that wouldn't change. Her. Her love, her smell, her taste—that would remain the same. That's what he would hold on to in Azkaban. Counting the days to see her—knowing that though the world would be different, her love for him wouldn't. She would still be his Hermione. He pulled her closer, parting her lips—he needed her to remain the same. After what seemed like years, Hermione broke the kiss.

"I love you, too." Her eyes met his. "And there isn't anyone who can change that."

Draco smirked. "Not even Weasley?"

Hermione punched him, and before he could say "ow", she kissed him again. "Not even in his wildest dreams."

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it was really hard to write. The song "The Scientist" kept playing in my head over and over again while typing this chapter, hence the snippet at the beginning of the chapter. So follow, fav, and review. Catch you guys on the next update!**


	25. Chapter 25: Last Chance

Chapter 25: Last Chance

Draco held his head high as he walked through crowd leading to the Ministry courtroom. Though he was slowly dying inside—each cloud of hope fading with each step—he would not show it to the public. He did not squint at the flashes from cameras nor did he flinch when people from the crowd shouted at him. He did not look at them. He did not give in into their ridicule. He kept his eyes on the courtroom doors.

Today was the day.

Hermione walked beside Draco—her heart pounding so hard against her chest she felt like it would stop at any moment. But she wouldn't show that to the public—she wouldn't show that deep down she was affected by the slurs called out to her. "Death Eater Lover" and "Mudblood Whore." Funny how being engaged to a former Death Eater made people forget that she saved them from the darkest wizard of all time. She noticed that Draco seemed unbothered by the crowd before them, but deep down she knew he was equally afraid. She took his hand, and he returned her gesture immediately. There was nothing else she could do, nothing else she could say. She could only focus on the courtroom doors ahead and pray that something would give. Because Draco was going to Azkaban.

Today was the day.

They walked into the courtroom and Theo was already there. Draco wasn't surprised that Theo was standing instead of sitting, his arms and legs chained together. He was wearing a dusty black and white pajama-like outfit that they both knew as the uniform from Azkaban. Hermione found it rather arrogant that Percy decided to have Theo's trial the same day as this, assuming that he would be "killing two birds with one stone." She felt her jaw clench as she watched Percy take his seat in the middle of the council. His silk black robes were glistening from the lights above and he seemed rather excited about the events about to take place—it made Hermione sick. Her observation stopped when she felt Draco's hand slip out of hers. She turned her head to notice two Aurors guiding Draco to a spot beside Theo. She watched as one waved his wand, stripping Draco of any potential weapons—though there weren't any, she had checked herself to make sure—and take his wand. The other then said a spell and Draco's arms and legs were now chained together. She couldn't take her eyes off the scene—this was really happening. She found her seat next to Harry and Ron, who agreed to accompany her to Theo's trial despite their last experience from the Ministry. Even as the Aurors left, she couldn't take her eyes off Draco.

"You really love him, don't you?" Harry said.

Hermione didn't answer straight away. She watched as Draco kept his head up and his face content, unwilling to show even a hint of fear. She admired how strong he was—how brave he was willing to be. Just for her. She took a deep breath.

"More than he will ever know."

Harry grabbed her hand. "The Hermione Granger I know wouldn't give up on the ones she loved. She would always find a way. Always."

Hermione finally stopped staring at Draco to look at Harry. She looked into his eyes and noticed the mischievous glint that sparkled in them. Harry didn't say anything else—nor did his face portray any hidden message, but Hermione knew. And it was at that moment she thought of a plan. A plan that would go against all her plans of having a job at the Ministry if failed, but would be worth it if would spare Draco and Theo from Azkaban. A smirk appeared on Harry's face once he recognized that Hermione was planning something. His smirk quickly went away as the courtroom quickly became silent and Percy stood up from his seat behind his podium.

"Let the games begin." Harry whispered.

Percy looked around the room, stopping to nod at the Aurors who had been placed around the area before finally returning to his seat. He pulled out two rolls of parchment and adjusted his circular glasses. Draco watched as he unrolled the first roll of parchment and begin to read it. He put the first to the side and repeated the same process with the second roll.

"Come on, let's get it over with." Draco heard Theo grumble.

Percy then set the second roll of parchment to the side and looked down at the two convicts in front of him.

"We will start with Mister Nott." Percy said promptly. "Theodore Marcas Nott, you are being charged with homicide, destruction of property, and conspiracy—as well as being an accomplice to Mister Malfoy's probation violation. If found guilty of these charges, you will spend a life sentence in Azkaban. Do I make myself clear Mister Nott?"

"Crystal." Theo responded.

As the trail began, Draco stood there, barely listening to everything happening around him. He heard the crowd laugh as Theo make smart comments to Percy. He heard the same whispers and ridicules from the council. The atmosphere was the same—the only difference would be the outcome. He stood there, his mind slowly drifting from the crowd and focusing on her. He tightened his fist, closing his eyes as his ring pushed against his fingers. He fought the tears, he fought against the pain beating against his chest- he fought against it all. He thought of his father's trial—how he cried and pleaded to be set free. How he resorted to blaming other Death Eater's for his own mistakes. He would not be like him—he would not hold his head down in shame for the things he had done. He would be stronger—for her, for his father.

 _"Why did you take it?"_

 _He looked up to notice her standing a few feet away from him. Her hair was sticking to her face, and he could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and her face was pale. He wasn't expecting her to come back, nor had he expected her to ask questions so soon. But given the turn of events and what was about to happen, it was now or never. He turned back to look at the stars._

 _"I had no choice." He said nonchalantly._

 _She didn't move from her spot. "You always have a choice, Draco."_

 _He scoffed. "Easy for you to say."_

 _"And what's that supposed to mean?" He could hear her voice getting higher. He shook his head, refusing to explain it to her. He didn't want to fight with her anymore—he was done fighting. She had found out, now she would leave him. It didn't matter why he took it._

 _"Nothing." He looked back at her, and tried to not to become entranced with the figure standing before him. Even when she was at her worst, she was beautiful—an urge down inside him told him to hold her right there, but he fought against it. This was the end. "I'm guessing you're here to end this. Whatever this is between you and I—now that you know. I wouldn't blame you if you did."_

 _She didn't say anything at first, and he took that as he said everything for her. He turned back to look at the night sky, hoping that she would leave soon and he could focus on getting over her._

 _"Is that why you think I'm here?" She spoke in her normal voice—it caught him off guard. He had been preparing for her anger to spew at him—for her words to shred through him so he could get angry and yell back at her. So he could call her names and make her truly hate him—like she should. But then she said something that made him forget all of that._

 _"Draco, I don't care that you're a Death Eater." He turned to look at her again, his cold eyes boring into hers. Obviously he didn't hear her correctly—she didn't care?_

 _"I care that you lied to me." She went on. "That you didn't trust me enough to tell me—and now you can't even tell me why you took it."_

 _She walked up beside him, not even hesitating to put herself in his presence. Didn't she get it? He's a Death Eater, he's dangerous. The less she knew, the safer she was. Now the longer she stayed with him, the more danger she was putting herself in. He flinched at her touch—her soft hand gliding over his skin, and finally resting upon his hand. He closed his eyes, trying not to enjoy this feeling rushing through him—she was the only one who could do this to him._

 _"I was afraid." He whispered._

 _She stayed silent, but he knew that meant for him to go on._

 _"He would have killed me if I hadn't taken it. Killed my family, destroyed anything and everything I've ever loved." He opened his eyes and turned back to look at her. "And I was afraid that you would leave me if you found out the truth."_

 _She didn't flinch at his words nor did she move her hand. She only stared at him, or maybe it was into him, before finally nodding._

 _"I understand."_

 _He scoffed again. "If you understood, you wouldn't be here, Granger." He snatched his hand from under hers. "Don't you understand?!"_

 _"Draco."_

 _"I'm dangerous! I'll be killing people—wizards—and muggles. Men, Women, Children. I'll be forced to fight against you…and I can't-" He snatched back the sleeve, showing the black printed skull tattoo on his forearm. "Look at it! This is what I am!"_

 _He was breathing heavily when he finished his rant, but she was calm. She ran her fingers against his exposed mark, tracing every detail. She finally looked at him, her voice as calm as ever._

 _"These scars don't make us, Draco."_

 _"Hermione—"_

 _"And there isn't anything or anyone that could keep me away from you." She then brought her hand up to his cheek, guiding his face towards her own. "I love you."_

 _And at her words, that broke the spell in his heart._

Hermione watched him, her mind drifting from the trial as well. She watched him stare into space and wondered what he was thinking about. Her reverie was broken by the sound of Percy's voice—a verdict had been made.

"Theodore Marcas Nott, you have been convicted on four charges. For homicide, you have been found…Guilty."

Hermione watched as Theo didn't react to the council's decision. He stood up straight, but Hermione could tell he was broken inside. She could say something now, but she had to wait until it was Draco's turn. So she sat there and listened.

"For destruction of property, you have been found….Guilty."

The courtroom was silent as Percy spoke. All that was heard was Percy's voice echoing through the room.

"For conspiracy, you have been found…..Guilty."

The Aurors began to approach Theo, as if they knew his last charge would be ruled guilty. Hermione balled her fist, but there was nothing she could do. Not yet.

"For assisting in the probation violation of Mister Malfoy….Guilty. You will serve a life sentence in Azkaban starting today with no bail. If you resist, you will be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss."

Theo simply nodded. The Aurors began to approach him, whipping out their wands. Hermione watched as they suddenly stopped their movements when Percy held up his hand.

"Not yet." He said. "I want to continue the hearing uninterrupted. Both will be taken at the end."

Percy pulled out the second roll of parchment and reread over the contents. He readjusted his glasses before addressing Draco.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy. You stood before the Ministry council earlier this week on the charges of homicide, destruction of property, and conspiracy—which you were found guilty of and put on Ministry probation. You are standing before us today because you have violated the laws of your probation, which will lead to your sentence increasing. Do you understand Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." Draco said coldly.

Percy nodded. "Then with that being said, Draco Malfoy your five-year sentence has increased to a life sentence in Azkaban. As I have said to Mister Nott, no bail and if you resist—well you know."

"LIFE?!" Ron shouted out.

Percy ignored him. He rolled up his parchment and nodded to the two Aurors who began to walk towards the two convicts. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Not yet." She whispered.

The aurors waved their wands and removed the chains from each boy, only to re-cuff them. Each auror grabbed one of the boys and began to lead them out of the courtroom. Neither of them resisted, nobody said anything as they were taken away.

"Anytime now, Hermione." Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione waited until they reached the door on the other side of the room. This was it.

"WAIT!" Hermione stood up, causing everyone to freeze in their movements. The aurors stopped moving, Theo looked back to see what was happening, but Draco kept his head forward. Percy wiped his face irritably before addressing the war heroine.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Is there something you need to say?"

Hermione kept her view on Draco. "He can't be taken to Azkaban." She said promptly.

Percy almost laughed. "And why is that?"

Hermione looked at Percy, and then back at Draco—why wouldn't he look at her?

 _"Look at me, Draco."_ She almost felt like she was asking instead of demanding. He didn't respond, but Hermione's breath hitched as he slowly turned his head to face her. A train of emotions rushed through her mind as his stormy grey eyes met hers. She was expecting anger, sadness, maybe even hopelessness, but instead was greeted with happiness and peace. She was met with visions of a blonde-haired Slytherin and a brown bushy haired Gryffindor sneaking off to the Room of Requirement—spending the night laughing and enjoying each other's company before ending in an argument which only provoked them to do it again the next night. Memories of their first kiss, their first time, the day he proposed—she could see them all through his eyes. She couldn't let him go.

"He can't go to Azkaban…..because he killed Bellatrix LeStrange."

 **Thank you for all the Follows, Favs, and Reviews!**

 **~TheeStoryTeller**


	26. Chapter 26: To Free, or Not To Free

Chapter 26: To Free, or Not To Free

"I beg your pardon?"

Percy seemed to be baffled, almost infuriated. Chatter filled the courtroom after Hermione's outburst. Draco Malfoy killing Bellatrix LeStrange? First his father and now his aunt—it seemed too good to be true. Draco frowned at Hermione who hadn't removed her gaze from him since the outburst was made.

 _"Hermione."_ That was all he said. He didn't sound angry- he sounded weak—as if he had given up.

 _"Trust me, please."_

Draco didn't say anything else but simply nodded. He wish Hermione hadn't interfered, but deep down he hoped that whatever she had planned worked.

"Draco Malfoy killed Bellatrix LeStrange." She repeated her statement.

"As that may be Miss Granger, there is no proof of that claim." Percy said quickly, unwilling to stall the trial any longer. He gathered up his rolls of parchment and began to leave his podium, but was stopped as Harry's voice resonated through the courtroom.

"Actually, there is." The crowd turned their heads as Harry stood up to speak. "Little Hangleton. There is a house on the outskirts of the town, known as the Riddle House. It belonged to Voldemort's father." Harry then turned to Theo, hinting off that he should say something too. Theo nodded, catching the drift of Hermione's plan.

"Bellatrix was using it as a safe house." Theo added in. "The bodies are in the basement."

" _Bodies?"_ Percy asked.

"The bodies of the remaining Death Eaters along with Bellatrix LeStrange." Theo confirmed proudly. "That's where we left 'em."

" _We?_ " Percy seemed flabbergasted.

"We." Draco finally spoke up. "Harry, Hermione, Theo and I."

Percy's eyes traveled between the four persons, mouth still agape. He took a deep breath, nodding to two Aurors who disapparated on the spot. Hermione knew that Percy had sent them to check out the place. After they left, Percy pulled out a piece of parchment and adjusted his glasses. He pulled out a quill and held it in his hand as if he was preparing to write something.

"I demand an explanation."

"Not until Theo and Draco receive a re-trial." Harry demanded.

Percy smirked. "You may be the chosen one, Mister Potter, but I am the Minister of Magic." He leaned over his podium, glaring at the four of them. "I could have you all thrown in Azkaban for the rest of your lives if I choose."

Harry glared at Percy, but then his face softened. "While that is true Minister, and you choose to send us all to Azkaban—the Aurors will return, and they will return with evidence—the truth. Then you will have no choice but to release us from Azkaban and you would lose your position as Minister of Magic."

Percy stared hard at Harry, drumming his fingers on his podium as if he was in deep thought. He knew that what Harry said was true, it would be a risk to send all four of them to Azkaban—especially the beloved Harry Potter and war heroine Hermione Granger. And it was a risk he wasn't willing to take, so he huffed in defeat and summoned the two Aurors holding Draco and Theo back to the middle of the courtroom.

"Very well then, Mister Potter. There will be a re-trial." He said irritably. "The trial will begin once my Aurors return."

Harry clapped his hands together while Hermione let out a small smile. She looked at Draco, who gave her a feebly one back. He had faith in her plan, but they were playing with fire. The autopsy reports would come back and everyone will see that it was Hermione's wand that shot the killing curse, not his. The rest of the Death Eater's reports will show that his wand killed half of them. How were they going to cover that up?

"She's playing with fire." Theo said casually.

Draco smirked. "It's her specialty."

"Well let's try to not get burned, mate. I'm not a big fan of this outfit."

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was now talking to Harry about something. He stopped looking to notice Ron, who was a deep red in the face. The same deep red he was during his trial—when he yelled at the prosecutor during his questioning of Hermione. Whatever Ron was holding in, Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he would let it out. And he prayed to Merlin that whatever it was, it wouldn't blow the whole plan.

The crowd went silent again as the two Aurors returned. One had a few rolls of parchment in their hands which everyone knew to be the autopsy reports. He walked up to Percy and handed him the rolls. Percy unrolled each one, reading and rereading over the information—his face frowning on certain parts of the report. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tighter as her anticipation grew. It wouldn't be long until Percy came across Bellatrix's report and saw Hermione's name at the bottom. Nobody said anything as Percy read report after report—everyone just simply waited, wondering how this would all play out. At the last report, Percy raised an eyebrow as he got to the end. The four knew he had reached Bellatrix's autopsy report. He reread it and reread it and reread it before finally smiling at the results in front of him. The corks inside Hermione's brain began to turn as she thought of her explanation. Percy re-rolled the parchment and handed them to the prosecutor. He then stood up to address the crowd.

"This re-trial is now in session."

The prosecutor then stood up. The rolls of parchment opened on his desk. "I would like to begin with Miss Granger."

While everyone turned their heads to look at Hermione, her view stayed on the prosecutor. It was obvious that the prosecutor chose her first because she was Draco's fiancé. She showed no emotion towards his decision. She dusted down her skirt and walked towards the witness stand, unbothered. She held her chin up, reminding herself of how she used to stunt around Hogwarts, before the war, before everything. She ignored the glances and once sitting in her seat at the witness stand, she stared at the prosecutor again, waiting for him to throw whatever questions he had at her.

"I'll just get down to the point Miss Granger." The prosecutor began. "You believe that Draco Malfoy killed Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"Not believe." Hermione correct him. "I saw him do it—as well as Theo and Harry."

The prosecutor nodded. "Miss Granger, can you tell us the order of events that led to Bellatrix LeStrange's murder?"

"Yes, I can." Hermione said politely. "I woke up from being unconscious on the floor of Bellatrix's quarters. There were several dead Death Eaters lying on the floor around me. Theodore and Harry were sitting in far corners of the room, injured. I noticed Draco standing in front of me, his wand pointed at Bellatrix. I remember reaching for my wand, but it wasn't there. The next moment I saw a green light and Bellatrix was dead."

"And that's what happened?" The prosecutor asked. "That's the truth?"

Hermione nodded. She knew where the prosecutor was heading, and she was ready for it. There was a reason she made her explanation as vague as possible.

"If that is the truth, Miss Granger, then why," The Prosecutor walked over to his desk, retrieving one of the autopsy reports which she knew to be Bellatrix's. "why does Bellatrix Lestrange's autopsy report say that _your_ wand was the one who fired the killing curse, not Mister Malfoy's?"

The crowd gasped, and Percy's smile grew even bigger. He was sure it was over now, the prosecutor had figured them out. But Hermione only smiled back, which made his smile fade and his insides boil.

"Because Draco had my wand." She said the statement as if it was obvious. "As you recall, I said I remember reaching for my wand, but it wasn't there. It wasn't there….because Draco had it."

The prosecutor raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "And why did Mister Malfoy have your wand?"

"That would be my doing, sir." The prosecutor whipped around at the sound of Theo's voice. "I took Draco's wand upon entering Bellatrix's quarters. It was a part of the plan."

" _Plan?_ " Percy cried out in frustration. "What plan?!"

"I'm sure you've heard of Finland, Minister. It was all over the prophet." Theo said comically. "We simply used the Death Eater's tactics against them. Which we succeeded in, due to the evidence in front of you." He turned back to the prosecutor. "I used Draco's wand to kill some of the remaining Death Eaters, the rest was Harry's work."

"And why did you all find it okay to assist Mister Malfoy on this _plan_ that clearly broke the laws of his probation?!" Percy snapped. He was furious—his face was as red as Ron's. Hermione wanted to smile, but she kept it in. The plan was working, everything was coming together.

"Because Bellatrix killed Hermione's parents." Draco said coldly. He glared at Percy—his eyes full of hatred and his voice was full of venom. "An issue you seemed to have forgotten about, Minister. Bellatrix killed two innocent muggles, and yet all you were worried about was sending me to Azkaban."

Percy stood up and leaned over his podium to glare back at Draco. "Bellatrix went out of the country," He spluttered. "there was no way for us to find her."

Draco tried to step forward, but the chains prevented him, causing a loud clanging noise to echo through the courtroom. Percy jumped at his movement but quickly regained his composure. "But that didn't stop you from sending two Aurors to Little Hangleton to arrest me, did it?"

The council began whispering among themselves after Draco's comment. Percy's jaw clenched as he said nothing else. He slowly sat back down, never removing his hateful stare from Draco and Draco never removed his from Percy.

The prosecutor went silent as well, there was nothing else to challenge, but he still had to try. He looked over towards Harry.

"Mister Potter, is all of this true?"

Harry, who was still standing, looked from the prosecutor to Percy, and then to Draco before finally answering. "Yes, everything that has been stated is true."

The prosecutor nodded. "Very well then." He turned to look at Percy, who was still glaring at Draco, his fingers drumming impatiently on his podium. "I have no further questions your honor."

Percy didn't say anything. He was furious. There was no way around the new evidence. Harry, Hermione, Theo, and Draco were the only remaining witnesses of what happened at the Riddle House, everyone else was dead. He had no choice but to release Theo and Draco.

"I know what you're thinking Percy." He heard Ron growl. "It's over. Let them go."

Percy ignored his brother. It wasn't over until he said it was over. And on the account of how he was feeling right now, he wouldn't be saying that anytime soon. He continued to glare at Draco, but then his glare slowly traveled to Theo.

"Percy." Ron snapped.

"He killed Fred, Ronald." He said quietly.

"What?" Ron said slowly.

Percy turned to look at his brother. "He killed Fred. I watched him do it."

Ron turned to look at Theo, who put his head down. Months ago, Ron would've raged war on the person who murdered his brother—but now, it wasn't worth it. The war was over, Fred was in a better place—it was time to move on. Ron turned back to look at Percy.

"Is that what this is about?" Ron's voice began to rise. "Fred?"

Percy stayed silent.

"You've been abusing your power? Disregarding the real issues in our world? Because he killed Fred?!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Percy snapped. "You've become friends with one of them."

Ron laughed bitterly. "I wouldn't understand?! He was my brother too, Percy! I have leeway in this Ministry too, and never had I thought to use that power to avenge my brother."

"Then you are blind." Percy hissed.

"BLIND?!" Ron roared. "Then what were you? When your own family tried to tell you the Ministry was trying to hide the fact that Voldemort was back, and you wouldn't listen? When Crouch had been kidnapped by Voldemort, and you were sure as hell nothing was wrong? Nobody called you blind when you came crawling through that portrait hole the night of the war, finally realizing that you were wrong. Nobody shut you out Percy!"

Percy pursed his lips together. His cheeks grew red with embarrassment from Ron's words. Ron was fuming with anger, disgusted at his brother's actions as Minister of Magic.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT FRED! This is about what's right, what's fair! You're abusing your power to avenge him, but what about everybody else? What about all those people who lost friends and family during the war as well? Where are their murderer's trials?" Ron spat. "Or were you even planning to find those remaining Death Eaters? As long as Draco and Theo were put away, the world would be safe right? Pathetic."

Ron gave his brother one last look before exiting the courtroom. The door slammed causing Percy to jump again. The courtroom was silent once more. There was no chatter, no whispers. Everyone just stared at Percy, waiting for him to make his final verdict. Percy didn't look back at Draco or Theo, he looked down at his parchment—internally cursing himself for letting this go so far. Another side of him felt guilty about his actions. He finally looked back at the crowd.

"In the cases" He began slowly. "of Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Theodore Marcas Nott, I hereby drop all charges and release them from their sentence in Azkaban." Percy then left his podium and exited the courtroom.

Theo let out a relieved laugh while Draco let out the breath he was holding. The Aurors waved their wands, un-cuffing the both of them. Theo then grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tight hug. Draco could feel Theo's tears wetting his shirt. He didn't say anything, he only hugged him tighter. It was over, they weren't going to Azkaban—they were free. Draco looked up, hoping to see a smiling Blaise looking down on them, but imagined it instead. He then felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Hermione standing behind him.

"Do you mind if I borrow him, Theo?"

Theo let go of Draco. "He's all your luv." He said while wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Draco pulled her into a hug, his head falling into the crook of her neck. "You are absolutely brilliant." He whispered in her ear. She laughed against him, running her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"I think we've proven that before."

Draco lifted his head up and kissed her forehead. It was over, it was really over. Draco Malfoy had cheated death twice, been engaged to the love of his life twice, became friends with Harry Potter, defeated Bellatrix and the remaining Death Eaters, and now—he had escaped his sentence to Azkaban. There was only one thing left on his list.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Hermione smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Are we doing this again?"

"Well given the circumstances of our re-engagement," Draco said with a smirk. "I never got to ask."

Hermione laughed and kissed him. "Yes. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I will marry you."

Draco smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her one more time before he was suddenly drenched in fire whiskey. Hermione covered her mouth to suppress her laughter before he turned around and noticed Theo standing there with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"Don't look at me." He said defensively. "Ya think I would waste good whiskey on a bloke like you?" Theo then cocked his head towards Harry, who was standing there smirking with an empty bottle poorly hidden behind his back.

"Harry!" Hermione said half- surprised, half-amused.

"What?" Harry said innocently. "It was Theo's idea."

Draco growled at them, but Hermione brought his attention back to her. "Doesn't matter." She said as she leaned into him. "I like the taste of fire whiskey."

Draco's eyes grew bigger, and Harry let out a whistle while Theo made a gagging noise. Draco pulled her closer before placing a kiss on her lips. Hermione melted into him as she thought of the past few months. They had been through so much, and now it was finally over.

 **Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews!**

 **~TheeStoryTeller**


	27. Chapter 27: Wedding Bells

Chapter 26: Wedding Bells

 _One Week Later._

"Nervous, mate?"

"Yeah, a little."

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror. He straightened his bow tie for the hundredth time before fixing his jacket again. He smoothed his hair back, reminding himself of how he used to wear his hair during his younger years a Hogwarts, before ruffling it back out again. He could feel his palms sweating and his heart beating ten times its normal speed. He had barely eaten this morning, and he couldn't sit down without abruptly standing back up. This was his fourth time pacing Ron's attic room and he finally stopped to look at himself in the mirror. Theo laughed at his nervousness.

"Never thought I see the day," He teased. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, scared out of his trousers."

"You would be too if you were about to marry Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Goddess." Theo laughed at his joke. "How do I look?"

Draco turned around to look at his best friend. Mrs. Weasley was able to conjure up another tuxedo for Theo since neither of them had time to return back to London to buy another one. Theo, for maybe the first time in his life, had his hair cut and neatly combed, thanks to Mrs. Weasley herself, and didn't smell of fire whiskey. He looked as if he was a true gentleman.

"Like a million galleons." He responded.

There was a knock on the door and Harry and Ron slid through the small crack, closing it quickly so nobody could see. They both had on their tuxedos—Harry's nice and clean while Ron's was covered in crumbs from the cookies he had in his hands. Draco wanted to say something about the unruliness of Ron's tux—but then felt like he sounded too much like Hermione, so kept quiet. Theo walked over and took one of his cookies, and Draco couldn't help but take one as well, hoping it would calm his nerves.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Ron said, offering Draco another cookie.

"Yeah," Draco said slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was another knock on the door and Ginny stepped in. Harry stopped midway into biting another cookie as he watched his fiancé fully step inside the room. Her dress was a lighter champagne than the boys' bowties and came a little bit over the knee. It was sleeveless with a piece of fabric tied around her neck to hold up her cleavage. She smirked at Harry as he was still mesmerized by her appearance—he quickly closed his mouth and tossed the cookie—which Theo caught—before approaching her.

"You look beautiful."

Ginny stepped to him, dusting the cookie crumbs off his tux. "You're rather dashing yourself."

"Is there any way I could escort you down the aisle?"

Ginny laughed at his question. "No." She adjusted his bowtie. "You and Ron are escorting Hermione, and Theo is escorting me. Isn't that right my faithful Slytherin?"

Theo bowed at her acknowledgment. "Correct, my lady." Ginny walked over to him, and he gracefully spun her around as if they were dancing before shooting a smirk at Harry. "Don't worry, Potter. She will return untainted. But then again—I never been the type to keep promises."

Ginny laughed while Harry shot a glare back at Theo. Theo laughed and held his hands up comically as if he was surrendering. Draco had been watching the whole scene, itching to ask Ginny about Hermione. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was, but then his thoughts wandered to the wedding. He imagined her walking down the aisle, her skin radiating from the sunlight and her dress fitting her perfectly. He snapped out of his daydream as Ginny spoke again.

"I need to get back to Hermione." She said after dusting off Ron's tux. She stepped back to look at the four men before finally nodding in approval. She then turned back to her brother. "No more cookies Ron." And she left.

Draco immediately ran after her, calling out her name before she reached the steps. Ginny turned around, waiting for him to say whatever he had to say to her.

"How is she?" He asked quickly. "Hermione."

Ginny paused for a moment. "She's fine." She lied, but Draco simply nodded, unable to see the lie hidden within her smile. He walked back into Ron's room, mumbling to himself about getting his act together or something like that. Ginny turned around and quickly, but swiftly, went down the steps. When she got to her room, she couldn't even put her hand on the knob before Hermione pulled her inside. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione beat her to it.

"Ginny I can't do this!" She said hysterically. Hermione began pacing the room in her wedding dress. Her hair had been undone and she had taken off her shoes. Ginny sighed and waved her wand, causing Hermione's hair to return back to the style it was before.

"Maybe because you keep taking your hair down." Ginny said teasingly.

Hermione plopped down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. "You know what I mean."

Ginny the pulled up a chair and sat right in front of her best friend. "No, I don't." She said as she removed Hermione's hands from her face. "Now stop pouting—you're going to ruin your makeup."

Hermione sighed, standing up again to look at herself in the mirror. Her dress still fit her perfectly, but that didn't stop her from smoothing down her dress every five seconds. She had Ginny change her hair at least five times and Luna had to conjure up three different pairs of shoes before Hermione finally picked a pair. But even then, nothing felt right for her. She wanted today to be perfect, but something deep within her kept nagging at her brain.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione swallowed before she asked her question. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"You mean marrying Draco Malfoy? The former Death Eater, Malfoy heir, and Slytherin Prince?" Hermione groaned as she went on. Ginny laughed and walked over to her best friend. She waved her wand, making Hermione's curls more voluminous than they already were. "I think you are definitely doing the right thing."

Hermione stared at her appearance, biting her lip. "But we're so young."

"So what?" Ginny said rebelliously. "After everything you two have been through, it would be an injustice if this wasn't happening. You two deserve each other." She sat back down in her seat, staring at her freshly manicured nails. "Plus, it's free sex."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And love and understanding, and blah, blah, blah. All that other old people stuff my parents do."

Hermione didn't say anything else. She stared at herself in the mirror. She smoothed down her dress a few times and played with her curls. She admired the spell Mrs. Weasley put on her dress which covered her scars as soon as the fabric touched her skin. Her hair had been sleeked back into a neat bun, with two curls falling down the side of her face. She had to admit she look awfully beautiful. She finally smiled as Ginny rested her head on her shoulder, admiring her best friend's appearance as well.

"He loves you Hermione, and you love him. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. It's not their wedding."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's comment and turned around to put back on her shoes.

/

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Then why are you here?" Theo said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Theo and Draco were sitting downstairs at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had walked into Ron's room with a rather grim look on his face, saying there was someone to see them. Theo and Draco didn't realize why he had that grim look on his face until they saw Percy's red hair emerging into view from the steps. Theo internally groaned while Draco tensed a bit. _Great._ He thought.

Percy did not respond to Theo's question, but only pulled out two envelopes, sliding one to each of the boys. The boys were both hesitant to open theirs, and Percy took that moment to explain his presence. He had his hands interlocked together on top of the table. He wasn't wearing his purple ministry robes, only a pair of navy slacks and a white oxford shirt, and he seemed unlike his usual power- hungry self. He seemed tired, regretful.

"I believing apologizing for my actions will not right the wrongs I have conducted against you two." He began. "But I hope that you two can understand what loss does to a person—especially when it was someone so close to you, as my brother was."

Theo and Draco said nothing, not wanting to appease Percy in any way, but deep down they thought of Blaise. They thought of all the rash actions they had done after his death—all the people they killed out of anger. And maybe, just maybe for a second they understood Percy's grief. But that was beside the point.

"After Ronald's outburst at the Ministry," Percy continued. "I came to realize—

"'Bout bloody time." Theo grumbled under his breath.

"—that I had done nothing beneficial as Minister of Magic. I had not set up war recovery units to help those in need. I had not sent our teams of Aurors to hunt down remaining Death Eaters. I had done nothing to help the Wizarding community. The only thing I was focused on was delivering the justice my brother deserved."

Percy paused for a moment. Draco could see the tears glittering in Percy's eyes and felt pity for him. Percy may have been a power-hungry arsehole, but he was still a person. A person who had lost his brother in the war, just as he and Theo. Draco was happy to see this side of Percy. It seemed too good to be true, but then again—why would Percy just randomly show up here?

"I came to realize that I was unworthy of my position as Minister or Magic—which is why I have resigned."

Theo and Draco stared wide eyes at Percy, before staring at each other, and then back to the former Minister of Magic.

"The wizarding world deserves a better leader, someone who will not let grief overpower their reasoning. At this moment, that is not me."

Percy's eyes then wandered to the two envelopes in front of Theo and Draco, who had not touched them since he put them on the table. Percy didn't seem surprised that they weren't opened yet, but Draco could tell he was hoping that they would open them soon—to lift some weight on his shoulders.

"What are these?" Draco asked, gesturing to the envelope in front of him.

"A better apology than I'm sorry, or in your case Mister Malfoy, a wedding present." Percy said generously.

The boys both reached for their envelope. Theo ripped through his, freezing at the contents in front of him, while Draco opened his slowly, but then quickly unfolded the parchment in front of him. Draco's eyes grew wider as he read the parchment.

"Well I'll be damned," Theo said under his breath. He then looked up at Percy.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's—"

"Full Ministry protection for Mister Nott's mother and sister." Percy interjected. "Aurors are being sent at this moment to return your family back to Nott Manor where Ministry protection wards and other enchantments have been set up. No one will be able to harm your family again, Mister Nott."

Theo continued to stare at the parchment, and Draco could've sworn he saw a tear run down his cheek. He back down at his own letter, unable to believe the words written before him.

 _Dear Mister Malfoy,_

 _Several months ago, you submitted your application for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Due to complications, your application had been put on hold. This letter is being sent to say that due to your gallant actions during the Second Wizarding War and your participation in the death of known Death Eater Bellatrix LeStrange, your application has been fully processed and accepted._

 _If you choose to accept this position, please report to the Ministry of Magic, floor 7, Monday morning at 10:00 a.m. to complete your process._

 _Congratulations. We look forward to seeing you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Draco didn't know what to say. He was grateful that the Ministry had finally accepted him, but it took so much for them to do so. Uncertain on what to do, or say, he simply folded back up the parchment and returned it to the envelope. He saw the look of disappointment on Percy's face as he set the envelope aside, but Percy said nothing. He simply nodded to the both of them, understanding the reality of the situation. He stood up, dusted down his clothing and began to walk out of the Burrow.

"Percy," Draco called out, standing up as well to face him.

Percy turned around, waiting for Draco to say something. He raised his eyebrow. "Yes, Mister Malfoy."

"Thank you."

Percy laughed, a real genuine laugh. "No, thank you, Mister Malfoy." And at that he exited the Burrow, disapperating with a loud crack.

 **Follow, Fav, and Review!**

 **~TheeStoryTeller**


	28. Chapter 28: Holy Matrimony

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

~ History – One Direction

Chapter 28: Holy Matrimony

The scenery for the wedding was beautiful. Draco admired Fleur's handiwork. Though it wasn't as extravagant as her and Bill's wedding—Draco would know, he helped crash it—it was still elegant as a wedding should be. The aisle had been enchanted to display various types of flowers every 20 minutes or so. The white chairs had been arranged in neat rows on each side of the aisle. Everyone had showed up for the wedding—Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, even some of his old Slytherin classmates. Draco stood inside the Burrow, watching the guests greet each other and find a seat under the pavilion. He stood arm in arm with his mother, who had arrived shortly after Percy's departure.

"Your father would be proud of you, Draco." She said softly as she brushed back her son's hair with her hand. "You have grown into a lovely young man. Hermione is a very lucky woman. Some women would have _killed_ to be the bride of the Malfoy heir. Remember Daphne Greengrass?"

Draco laughed as his mother said the name. "Who could forget her?"

Narcissa chuckled in return. "That girl used to write to you every summer, always gave you something for Christmas, your birthday, even Halloween. Sooner or later she would've been trying to smuggle you a love potion."

"I think she would've gotten some unwanted attention from someone else- some very unwanted attention."

"I wouldn't blame Miss Granger for it." Narcissa cupped his cheek. "Malfoy men _are_ irresistible."

Draco almost blushed at his mother's compliment when Theo grabbed his shoulder, diverting his attention to his best friend.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Theo said. "It is lovely to see you."

Narcissa smiled back. "It is lovely to see you as well, Theodore. You're beginning to look more and more like Marcas every day."

"Well my mother always said I was a spitting image of my father." Theo teased. He turned back to Draco. "It's show time, mate. Once the music begins, wait a few moments, then walk."

Draco nodded. His mouth had gone dry and he felt his palms becoming sweaty all over again. His heart picked up its pace and he had the urge to run inside and check his appearance one more time. Narcissa squeezed his arm a little.

"Nervous, sweetheart?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Draco wanted to say no, but his mother would see right through him. So he just nodded his head, scared that if he opened his mouth he might just throw up. The nervousness was dancing inside of him and he couldn't shake it.

"Your father was nervous on our wedding day, too. Do you know what I told him?" She looked at Draco, who simply had no idea that his father had been as nervous as he was. He shook his head, encouraging his mother to continue her story.

"I told him to focus on me."

"That's it?" Draco spat out in disbelief.

"That's all you need." His mother said promptly. "Focus on her, no one else. Focus on the fact that she chose you, out of everyone else. There is nothing to be nervous about. She is yours."

Draco stared at his mother, wanting to say something, but the music began. The Burrow doors opened, revealing the groom and his mother to the guests sitting before them. Draco swallowed as they took their first steps. He could feel his heart thumping against his skin as they made their way down the aisle. He smiled back at those who smiled at them, stopping every so often for those who wanted a photo, before finally reaching the altar. Draco escorted his mother to her seat on the first row. He bent down to lay a kiss on her cheek before turning around and walking up the steps to the altar. Mr. Weasley greeted him with a nod which Draco returned. They stood there as the rest of the wedding party made their way out of the Burrow.

Luna was next. She was wearing the same dress as Ginny's. She wore a floral headband around her head and held a brown basket full of pink flowers in her hand. She smiled innocently as she gracefully tossed flowers to each side of the aisle, showing the guest in a waterfall of flowers. Though he found her actions a little unorthodox, Draco was grateful she didn't have anything weird like turnips or bottle caps in her basket. Luna stopped to take her picture and then made her way to stand on the other side of Mr. Weasley. She smiled at Draco and he smiled back her, turning his view back to the aisle.

Theo and Ginny came down the aisle next. Draco had to repress his laughter as he watched his best friend escort Harry's fiancé down the aisle. He could tell that Theo was enjoying it as much as Harry hated watching it. Ginny smiled at the guests and walked with so much grace, some would have thought she was the bride. Theo put on his famous pureblood smile for the guest, and not once did his smile falter as they walked down the aisle. Once they made it to the altar, Theo escorted Ginny up the steps to her place beside Luna and then took his place beside Draco.

"This is it, mate." He whispered as he walked past Draco.

Inside the Burrow, Hermione, Harry and Ron were preparing to make their grand entrance, or so Ron called it. Hermione could feel her palms begin to sweat, but thanks to the anti-sweat spell Ginny put on her, Hermione's palms were still dry.

"Don't tell me you're nervous, Hermione?" Ron teased. "After everything we've been through this should be a piece of cake." Ron paused for a moment. "Wait, will there be cake?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Ronald, there will be cake." She sighed. "It's just, getting married is different than saving the world. If that makes sense?"

Harry kissed her forehead. "It makes perfect sense."

Hermione blushed. She looked at her two best friends. They had grown so much since their first year at Hogwarts. She bit her lip, thinking about how grateful she was to have these two men as her best friends. "I'm glad you two are escorting me."

"Well, it only seemed right." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "And it's a reminder to the ferret who he'll have to answer to if he hurts you."

Hermione laughed again. "That's if I don't kill him first." She then pulled her two best friends into a hug. "I love you, guys." She said softly, trying to hold her tears for the sake of her makeup.

Harry and Ron squeezed back. "We love you too, Hermione." They said in unison. They broke the hug and took their positions. Hermione took a deep breath as the music began again.

"Here we go." Harry whispered as the Burrow doors opened again. All the guest had risen out of their seats, their eyes locked on Hermione. As the Golden Trio took their first steps, the enchanted flowers changed from red roses to purple lilacs. She walked slowly, trying to take in the scene in front of her. She saw Professor McGonagall mouthed 'congratulations' and Hagrid give a big thumbs up, before wiping his eyes with an oversized handkerchief. She heard many people whispering about how beautiful she looked. Her eyes finally landed on the blonde man waiting at the altar for her. Draco stood there as if he was in a trance that only Hermione could break him out of. She was absolutely gorgeous. The way her dress perfectly fit her curves and the way her skin glowed from the sunlight. At that moment, he finally realized what his mother meant. All his fears and worries went away as he watched his fiancé walk towards the altar. Hermione could not remove her eyes from him, entranced in how handsome he looked. He looked as if he was an angel, her light at the end of the tunnel. She couldn't help but smile, and he smiled back at her—only she could do this to him. Only she could make him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world. It seemed as if time stopped, and it was only them. In the heaven that they made just for the two of them.

Ron and Harry escorted Hermione to her place beside Draco, each one placing a kiss on her cheek before walking to their positions beside Theo. Mr. Weasley gestured for everyone to sit down before turning back to the bride and the groom in front of him.

"May the bride and groom turn to face each other and join hands please?"

Draco and Hermione turned to each other. Hermione couldn't help her uncontrollable blushing, but she wouldn't remove her gaze from the man in front of her.

 _"You look beautiful."_

Hermione smiled at his compliment. _"You're rather handsome yourself."_

Draco smirked back. Mr. Weasley then cleared his throat.

"Love," He began. "can be found in the darkest of places. And it can shine so bright, that even the darkest of days, can still be hopeful. Because of love, we are able to see past a person's flaws and accept them for who they are. For the goodness that lives inside of them." He paused, looking to the bride and groom who had not remove their gazes from each other.

"We are gathered here today to join Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger in holy matrimony. Two people who fought against all odds to love each other. Who found love in the darkest of times, and kept their love strong to finally see a day in the light such as today."

He waved his hand and a brown wooden box appeared in thin air. Mr. Weasley opened the box to reveal two wands—Hermione's and Draco's.

"Since the beginning of time, it has been known that a wand is only as powerful as the individual who it is created for." He snapped his fingers and the wands rose out of the box. "However in marriage, a wand is only as powerful as the couple it is bonded to. May the bride and groom grab the other's wand?"

Hermione and Draco dropped their hands to reach for each other's wand. The wands felt different in each other's grip—both so accustomed to only handling their wand. They looked to Mr. Weasley, unsure about what was supposed to happen next.

"Once the wand is bonded to the owner's spouse, the wand becomes as powerful as the love between the two. May you join your wands at the tip?"

The couple cooperated while Mr. Weasley waved his own wand, causing an aura of gold and pink to appear around Draco's and Hermione's arm and extending to the tip where their wands connected. The couple felt as if their magic had be amplified, feeling a magical urge stronger than anything they've ever felt flow through them. Draco looked down at the aura and then to Hermione, who became entranced with the magic happening before them.

"The bride and groom will now say their vows to activate the bonding enchantment. We will start with the groom." Mr. Weasley looked to Draco, who straightened himself up in preparation to say his vows. Hermione had finally turned her attention back to him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked so beautiful standing in front of him, her eyes seemed to shine ten times brighter than usual and her smile made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Repeat after me, Draco." Mr. Weasley began. "With this wand, I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"With this wand, I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"Take you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Draco smiled at the mention of her name. "Take you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"As my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

"As my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

There was a flash of gold and suddenly Hermione's wand felt comfortable in Draco's hand—it felt as if it belonged to him. Mr. Weasley watched the flash of gold fade back into its previous glow and then turned to Hermione.

"Now you will repeat after me, Hermione. With this wand, I, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione kept her eyes on Draco, she could feel the tears about to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. She had no idea why she had been nervous before. Standing here with Draco now felt so right. It felt natural.

"With this wand, I, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Take you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"Take you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy." She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, she couldn't even stop them. Draco reached over with his other free hand, and wiped the tears with his thumb. The crowd let out an "aww" and Hermione felt herself crying even more. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure to finish her vows.

"As my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

"As my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

There was another flash of light, this time pink instead of gold. There was another surge of magical energy and then Draco's wand suddenly felt right in her hand—as if it was hers. She looked at Draco, who smiled at her again.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you promise to uphold these vows throughout the duration of your marriage?"

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's hand before answering. "Always."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you promise to also uphold these vows throughout the duration of your marriage?"

"Always."

Mr. Weasley snapped his fingers again and the aura of light disappeared. He took each wand and returned it to the box in front of him, allowing Draco and Hermione to rejoin hands again.

"By the power invested in me," Mr. Weasley said as closed the box. "I now pronounce you, Hermione and Draco, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"About time." Draco said with a smirk. He pulled his wife towards and planted a kiss upon her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss.

"I now present to you," Mr. Weasley yelled over them. "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

All the wedding guest stood up to cheer, but Draco and Hermione barely heard them. They were lost inside each other's touch. Everything they had been through was leading to this moment. For them to finally live in a world were blood status did not matter. Where there was no dark wizard or faithful followers hanging over their head. Where they could just be them—and they could just be together. This was the moment they had been looking forward to since that night in the Forest of Dean.

"OY!" Theo called out, causing the newlyweds to break their kiss. "Some of us would like to still have our appetites for later!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Theo's comment while Hermione let out a small giggle. They turned to the crowd who was still standing up, watching the couple in awe. Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take.

"Shall we, Mrs. Malfoy?" He said with his infamous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione returned his smirk with one as well. "After you, Mr. Malfoy."

She reached to take his hand, but was startled as Draco lifted her up in his arms. She let out a giggle as Draco held her in his arms and carried her down the aisle. There were cheers and whistles heard from each side of the aisle, flowers being thrown from every direction. Draco looked down at his wife, who had her hands wrapped around his neck.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I would like to say I have really enjoyed writting this story. There will be an Epilogue chapter coming soon. But in the meantime, please take a look at my newest fan fiction story "Taken."**

 **~TheeStoryTeller**


End file.
